Bravery 4: Protecting Her Captain
by Rebelleader1011
Summary: I accidently lied, again, about Bravery 3 being the last in the series. This happens a few months after Rose returns from her coma, when she is once again sent back to the One Piece world, where the Strawhat pirates once again need her help to save their captain, and Rose will not back down without a fight to protect her captain.
1. A New Beginning

**So, lol here I am again, literally handed a great prompt idea, and breaking my promise that I was at last done with the bravery series. I also have a new laptop so I can actually type again! Yay. Anyway, thank you Koko4eva for the idea. Now onto the story.**

I had been back in my world for several months now, my insatiable thirst finally quenched by having all of my adventures fulfilled with my favorite crew. The goodbye was bittersweet, and not unexpected. The crew knew I had to go back, but they still had tears in their eyes as I left, and I did too. They had become my family, and I was going to miss them terribly.

I came back and was almost assaulted by my blood family. I knew I had given them a scare and I felt bad for it. The only one I told about my adventures was my brother, and he had been surprised but didn't believe me very much. So I kept it to myself.

Now I'm going to college, and my mind is distracted by classes, work, cross country practice, and other distractions that One Piece falls back on a back burner. However, I never miss a premiere of an episode every Sunday, because I'm not stupid enough to know that One Piece follows the story line I followed. No way, so I want to see how it plays out without me helping. I am content in my life. I don't need to go back.

So I was just writing one night, another ordinary night. I was munching on some fudge leftover from our holiday celebrations and writing a new story. It was midnight, and I didn't need to wake up because I was still on Christmas break. So I put up my notebook, brushed my teeth, and went to bed. Completely normal.

I woke up to hitting something, hard. My eyes snapped open at the shock of it and I found myself in the floor of a very familiar crow's nest.

I glance around, my mind going a million miles a minute. Why am I back here? I'm not complaining, but why? I thought I lived out all of my adventures with the Strawhat crew. The only reason why I am here would be:

If they truly needed my skills for something.

Something happened.

I rose to my feet, ignoring the aching of my body hitting the Adams wood. I glance around. It's morning by the look of it, but it's strange. I hear no Luffy, Usopp and Chopper on the deck, and Zoro is usually up here by now training. Even though he is the best, he won't relinquish it to just anybody so he still trains. Still, the ship is way too quiet.

I make my way down to the deck. Not one crewmember is in sight. Where are they? I make my way to the galley, where the crew meets usually if something happened. Sure enough, I slowly ease the door open and there they are, and it worries me.

They are all there, sitting in a circle and silent as a grave. None of them are smiling, talking, laughing, or anything. They haven't even noticed me yet because they are staring at the table. I was about to speak up when Sanji banged his fist on the table.

"Dammit! What the hell are we doing?"

Nami laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Sanji it wasn't your fault."

I cock my head. What had happened? I decided to speak up.

"Man, I leave the crew for maybe three months and you all have already fallen apart."

Everyone jerked around. Chopper flew at me, sobbing as he hugged my waist and I struggled to remain upright.

"Rose!"

I chuckle, smiling even though I felt the tenseness of the air.

"Yeah, I don't know how, but I'm back."

Robin wordlessly gestured to a chair beside her and Franky, who was sobbing. I sit gingerly, my eyes not leaving Zoro.

"So pray tell, what happened? You all are acting like someone died."

No one laughed at my joke, and my brain finally caught up to my eyes. I glanced around the table counting. No, I only counted…dread rose in the pit of my stomach as I gulped.

"Guys, where is Luffy?"

The crew stared at the table, unable to answer. No, they have to tell me. Desperation leaked into my tone as I repeated.

"Guys where is he?"

Usopp gritted.

"He's…He's…"

I looked to Zoro, because I knew he wouldn't sugar coat it. He would tell it to me straight. It didn't take much imagination to figure out what was wrong. Something bad happened to their captain. It was all a matter of what and how to deal with it at this point. I took a deep breath. I was ready for the news.

"Zoro?"

He sighed, fingering Wado, which I had picked up from my time here was a nervous habit. He took a deep breath and begun.

"After you left at Raftel, we all loaded up and were about to leave, when the marines came."

Brook sipped some tea.

"We fought hard."

Robin bit her lip.

"We were overconfident, because we had just found the One Piece."

Nami clenched her hands together.

"We thought we were invincible."

I nodded. I had felt the same adrenaline rush that day. It was an amazing feeling, where one of them had literally became king of the world. Franky picked up the story.

"We were out of our league though. There were so many vice admirals and even the three admirals and Akainu were there."

Sanji banged his fist against the table again.

"It was like the damn War of the Best all over again."

Chopper scrubbed at his eyes.

"We were outnumbered and overwhelmed."

Usopp gripped his slingshot.

"We fought hard, but eventually Luffy…he…"

Zoro picked up the story again.

"He told us to retreat back to the ship, that he would hold them back so we could escape. We followed his order because we knew he would come and escape with us. He never came, and we saw Akainu take him down. He was captured by the marines."


	2. Calling all the Allies

**Oh yeah, I forgot. This is common sense, but please read the other braveries before this one, since it is the fourth one in its series. If not, it will kind of be a little confusing. Anyway, onto to the story.**

I take a deep breath, processing the news. Ok, processed. Really hard to process this info though. Luffy does not simply get captured by marines. Still, if it was Akainu.

"Captured? He isn't dead?"

Nami scrubbed at her eyes, and I don't miss her tears.

"No, they are executing him in a few days."

Ah, the real root of the problem.

"Where, and how far away is it?"

Nami glanced at her Log pose.

"Loguetown, but there is no way we can reach it by the time of his execution. He is being held in Impel Down. We are on our way there now, to try to intercept the ship."

I smiled, despite the situation.

"So what are we moping around for?"

Everyone stared at me. Ah, I see. They are feeling guilty about leaving Luffy. I stand. They need a pep talk.

"Guys, you guys have not lost. You only lose once Luffy is executed, and we have time to save him. Did Luffy hesitate to save all of you?"

All of them shook their heads. I smile.

"Of course not. This is nothing different from any of our other adventures. Remember what you have done. This is the crew that challenged Enies Lobby. This is the crew that took down the Yonko and the seven Warlords. This is the Crew that found the One Piece when no one else could. This is the crew that declared war on the world government, supported their captain through thick and thin. So what? You got knocked down. You have to stand back up. Luffy will be expecting you to save him."

Usopp remarked bitterly.

"What are we supposed to do? The nine of us cannot stand up against the might of the navy."

I raise my eyebrows.

"Did that stop you before? Guys, he is still alive. There is still hope."

Silence, but I see the changes in their eyes. They are lighter, prepared to face whatever they needed to face. Now, we need to plan.

"Ok, do we have time to go to Impel Down? How close is that from here?"

Nami shook her head.

"Too far away, even if we go through the calm belt it would take way longer. We can't make it in time."

I close my eyes. I hear Sanji cooing.

"Aww, Rose-swan is so—"

"Shut up bullseye, she is trying to think."

Now, what to do about this? Now that I know the threat, I can assess the situation and let my strategizing part of myself let loose. There is no way we are doing this without help, most definitely, so I need to call up some old friends.

"Do we still have a transponder snail?"

Robin hands it to me, and I whisper in its ear.

"Can you connect me to Jinbe?"

The transponder woke up and stated monotonly.

Bedip bedip bedip. Bedip, bedip, bedip. Cadja.

"Hello?"

I almost laughed at Jinbe's voice.

"Jinbe, it's Rose."

"Ah, hello Rose. I figured you would be calling."

I kicked back in my seat, raising my feet up to push against the table as I asked Sanji.

"Hey Sanji, how about you fix breakfast? I am starving."

Sanji spun off toward the stove.

"Right away Rose-swan."

I turned back to my conversation with the knight of the sea.

"I assume you heard the news?"

"Yes, I was about to call you actually. I'm assuming you have something in mind?"

I nod, forgetting he couldn't see me.

"Yes, we are heading to Loguetown to stop his execution there—"

"Wait, you said Loguetown?"

I stopped, not even bothering to feel annoyed about the interruption. His tone suggested he knew something we didn't.

"Yeah, that's what we heard. He was going to die where Gol D. Rogers died."

Jinbe replied.

"No, he is going to be executed at Marineford. That's what the papers said."

I glanced up at Nami.

"Where did you get your information?"

Nami stared at the table.

"We don't get the paper anymore so we just assumed…"

She trailed off. I realized she was about to cry again and I just smiled at her.

"Hey, it's fine. This makes things easier. Aren't we closer to Marineford and Impel Down anyway?"

Nami shook her head.

"We are right about in the middle."

I sighed inwardly, but other than that, I don't really care. I learned a long time ago with these cahoots not to worry about it when plans need tweaking. No big deal.

"In that case, thank you Jinbe for telling us the right info."

I grit my teeth. Stupid Akainu. Of course he would execute Luffy where his brother died. I can't wait to give him a piece of my mind.

"Jinbe we might need a little help getting there. Are you at the palace right now?"

Jinbe sounded surprised.

"How did you know I was—"

"Jinbe, time is precious. Can I talk to the Princess?"

There was a moment's pause.

"What for?"

"I might need her help."

There was another pause.

"Give me a minute."

There was a minute scuffling and I look up to see a plate of food sat down in front of me. I fight a smile and say calmly.

"Thank you Sanji."

Of course, Sanji almost breaks into a nosebleed.

"Gracious Rose-swan, oh how I love thee."

Rolling my eyes, I take stock of the crewmates still remaining. All of them were still in the galley, except for a certain swordsman. The others looked determined. It looked like my pep talk actually worked. I will talk to Zoro later. Right now back to the business at hand.

"Hello?"

I hear the mermaid's voice on the other line and I smile in joy.

"Hello Princess Shirahoshi, my name is Rose."

"Hello Rose, I've heard about you."

I glance around at my nakama, before asking.

"Well I'm really sorry to bother you, honestly and truly, but we are running short on time."

"Do you need my help with something?"

I sigh, and glance at Robin.

"Do you know what I am about to ask?"

Robin had a knowing gleam in her eyes.

"I have a hunch."

I smiled at her.

"You think you can ask your friends to help us? The ones only you can talk to?"

I heard a slight gasp over the phone.

"Um, I…"

I interrupted her.

"It's fine if you can't I understand. I thought it would be an option because we don't have much time. If they could take us to Impel Down or at least the current, then we could make it from there. We just need a little extra oomph."

There was silence on the other end, and I hear Jinbe whispering to the princess. I bite my lip.

"I can try. Where are you?"

I glance at the navigator sitting at the table. She took the transponder snail and whispered the coordinates into it. She handed the snail back to me.

"Did you get it?"

The snail smiled.

"Yes, I need to ask first. I'm going to come help too."

I freeze, and automatically think of the pros and cons. Princess Shirahoshi would prove a great advantage to the battle, with her seakings. However, the world government would then know she was the weapon Neptune, and they would chase her for the rest of her life. Jinbe voiced my concern.

"Princess, you cannot go out to the battle."

The snail's eyes filled with tears.

"But I want to help Master Luffy."

Shirahoshi started wailing. I winced at the shrillness, but I said calmly.

"Now princess, how do you think Luffy would feel if you got hurt trying to save him? He wouldn't show his face on Fishman Island ever again. Leave it to us Princess. We will take care of it."

Shirahoshi sniffled.

"Are you sure Master Rose?"

I smile reassuringly.

"Of course I am. We will be fine. The best way you can help us is to get us there."

Shirahoshi sniffled again, but she sounded stronger.

"Ok, I have to ask. I will call you back."

Cadja. The snail fell back asleep. I poked it waking it back up again.

"Oh no, sorry snail, but we need you a lot."

I whispered in it again and it started ringing. While it rang I took a bite of Sanji's food and fell into heaven. Aw man, I had missed this stuff. It's amazing! Usopp interrupted my thoughts.

"Who all are you calling Rose?"

I smiled as I swallowed.

"As many allies as I can. We can't just invade Marineford with nine people I hate to say."

Brook fiddled with the tuning pegs.

"So who do you have in mind Rose-san?"

I smile as I hear the person on the other line pick up. Cadja.

"Hello there."

The person on the other end laughed.

"Ah, hello Rose."

"Ben, good to hear from you."

Ben, from the red-haired pirates had picked up. I had met Shanks and his men when I was here last. He had been the last Yonko that Luffy faced, and I was pleased to say Luffy had won the fight. That didn't get the red-haired pirates down and we had had a feast with them. Of all the people to call, I know the former Yonko would have men, good fighting men, as well as maybe some other connections. It gave me some credibility and an ace in my pocket to have him fighting for us.

"Yeah, Boss thought you would be calling."

I was surprised. Shanks knew I would call him?

"Really?"

"Yep. We are on our way there now. We will meet you at Marineford."

My smile couldn't get any larger.

"Thank you Ben. I will see you there."

I was about to hang up when Ben stopped me.

"We have Raleigh also. So someone else to add to your strategizing plans."

Raleigh? Aw yeah. This just keeps getting better and better.

"Thanks again Ben. This makes things much easier."

Cadja. The first mate of Shanks hung up, but the snail was ringing again right after. I picked up, wondering who it was.

"Hello?"

"Master Rose?"

Ah, Shirahoshi. I smile.

"Hello again Princess. Any news."

The princess couldn't contain her smile.

"They said they would help!"

I grin.

"That's great. Thank you so much Princess."

The mermaid practically beamed with joy.

"They are on their way and said it would take them a few hours to get there."

"Thank you princess. Hey, is Jinbe still there?"

"Yes. You want to talk to him?"

"Yes please."

There was a moment's pause.

"What is it Rose?"

"Are you coming?"

Another pause, and I can hear his smirk.

"Of course Rose. I will be there."

"Good, you would be a great advantage in the water."

He laughed.

"Already strategizing I see. I will see you there Rose."

"Thank you Jinbe."

I hang up the phone. I have a lot more calls to do, and I can't waste time. Franky put his forearms together.

"You are super Rose sis. Who else are you planning on calling?"

Chopper nudged my leg.

"Are you going to call Vivi?"

I smile sadly at him.

"No, I will not bother her. She is a princess and too far away to help. People could attack her country, and I'm not putting that strain on her. Besides, I need to pick people already against the world government so they won't attack them later for helping the pirate king."

Usopp leaned his head into his hand.

"Yeah that makes sense. Who else are you calling?"

I sigh. This one, I need a little debate on.

"Ok, the next person I call I need you all to decide if we want her."

The crew glanced at each other. Robin asked carefully.

"Who is it?"

I take a deep breath.

"The pirate empress, Boa Hancock."

Silence reigned over the table. Nami nodded fiercely.

"Yeah invite her we need all the help we can get, and aren't the amazon warriors strong?"

I shake my head.

"That's not what I am worried about."

I turn to stare at Sanji.

"Boa Hancock is the most beautiful woman in the world, with all of her warriors beautiful women who are scantily clad."

Everyone glances at their cook, who is already dreaming of the women I have described. Nami bonks him on the head.

"Seriously Sanji?"

"Mellorines, mellorines."

He murmurs happily from his spot on the floor. Robin picks him up with her hands and pins him against the wall, her blue eyes filled with ice.

"Sanji, you have to control yourself, otherwise Luffy will die."

That seemed to bring Sanji out of his daze.

"But—"

I interrupt him.

"Sanji, you can do whatever you want after the battle, when we have Luffy back nice and safe. However, until then, I need your promise that you will not be distracted."

Sanji met my eyes and I softened them a bit, turning on my womanly charm.

"Please Sanji-kun."

His eyes transformed into hearts.

"Of course Rose-swan."

I sigh.

"If you break your promise, then we will drop you off at Momoiro Island for a year."

Sanji sombered really quickly.

"You wouldn't take me back to that hell Rose-swan."

"If we don't get Luffy back, then yeah I will."

He doesn't doubt the stone cold look in my eyes. This is Luffy we are talking about, and I can't even guess what happens in the anime after he becomes king. I don't know if he gets executed or if he continues his adventures. I have no idea, but there is no way in this timeline I will let him die if I could help it. Sanji nodded his consent to the promise and I turn back to the table.

"Ok, Boa Hancock is invited. I'm also asking Trafalgar Law, Dragon, and maybe Ivankov if possible."

Sanji hissed.

"Not him."

I raise my eyebrows.

"Sanji we need his help."

The cook pouted.

"Fine."

Robin cocked her head.

"I can talk to Dragon if you like."

I smile. Of course, she was in the revolutionary army. I forgot.

"Thank you Robin."

I called Hancock, Law, and Ivankov. All three had the same responses as Ben, that they were already heading toward Marineford and would be there the time of the execution. Feeling much more confident with an army at my back, I let Robin have the transponder snail for Dragon. Even if he did say no to help, I doubt Sabo would stand idly by and let his only brother alive die.

When I found out Sabo was alive in the anime, I almost had a freaking heart attack. In fact, I had what my brother would call, a fangirlasm. It was bad. When I met him in here last time, it was amazing to talk to him about Ace and Luffy.

Anyway, I knew he wouldn't abandon Luffy, not after Ace, even if Dragon told us no, and I doubt he would leave his son to die at the hand of the world government he despised. So in short we had another ally. Usopp interrupted my thoughts as Robin was talking to Dragon.

"Rose, will this be enough?"

Brook nodded.

"Yes Rose-san. Will these people be enough to break through the marines?"

Nami tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"There are less than the amount of pirates at the war of the best a few years ago, a lot less."

I sit my elbows on the table.

"Yes, that's true, but quality over quantity. I mean the nine of us can take out a few battleships by ourselves, not to mention we have one of the Yonko, a pirate empress, a newkama queen, the knight of the sea, and perhaps the revolutionary army. We have better individual statistics than the marines."

Franky stretched and stood, his head bumping the ceiling.

"Well if it's a fight, I need to get the cola ready, and the iron Franky. Everything has to be ready."

Nami nodded.

"I will go get our course back to Marineford."

Usopp put a finger aside his nose.

"I have to harvest more plants."

Chopper was already halfway to the door.

"I need to make sure I have all of my medicines ready."

Sanji lit a cigarette.

"I'm making a lot of food to feed everyone."

Brook chuckled.

"Yohohohoho, I will compose new battle songs."

I sit still, smiling. Everyone seems in better spirits now, my pep talk seemed to have worked. I know they will not fail now. I won't allow them to. I hear the snail hang up and Robin smile at me.

"Dragon will send a small force of the revolutionary army. They can't send too much because they don't want to be eliminated."

I nod. Anything is better than nothing, and I'm sure Dragon would send the best he could spare. I understand not wanting to spread their ranks too thin. I smile at her.

"Thank you Robin."

She smiled back at me and immediately grabbed a book. All right, all of the allies were contacted and on their way. I stand up and make my way outside to the crow's nest. There is a certain swordsman that needs my attention.


	3. Title

**Warning: Zoro might be a bit ooc. I haven't written Bravery for so long, I had forgotten how to write him. Oops lol. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

I glance up to the crow's nest, and the rope ladder swaying in the wind. Climbing the ladder several rungs at a time with practiced ease I throw open the trap door to see Zoro slowly swinging weights around like swords. I can tell I had interrupted him when he was deep in thought.

"Hey Zoro."

He put aside his weights.

"What were you up to down there?"

I sit by the wall, feeling the sunlight pouring in through the window.

"Getting allies. We have Shanks, Boa Hancock, Ivankov, Dragon, Law, and Jinbe ready to fight with us in a few days. You would have known that if you stayed."

He sat beside me with a sigh.

"I needed time to think."

I lean up against him, happy for his comfort. I had truly missed these moments, which had seemed so common place when I had been a part of the crew, but were absent when I returned to my world. During the beginning, it was about a lack of strength, but when I gained strength it was more about enjoying the swordsman's company as I outgrew my fears and doubts.

Zoro still had remained my best friend on the crew, marginally beating out everyone else. He still told me whatever I needed to hear, even if I didn't want to hear it, and he had been an avid supporter of my dream. We had gotten close the time I spent on the crew, and I could most definitely tell if something was bothering him.

"What is it Zoro?"

He glances at me with his one eye.

"Nothing."

I raise my eyebrows.

"It's not nice to lie."

He sighed again, before settling back against the wall.

"I failed Luffy, as his first mate. I should have gone back and helped him, or refused his order and this wouldn't have happened."

I took his words and shook my head into his bicep.

"No, I think Luffy would be proud of you. You followed his order, in fact you kept the rest of the crew from getting captured too. You did great, and you only fail if he dies."

Zoro smirks at me.

"I miss having you around Rose. You always make everything seem so possible."

I shrug.

"Positive attitudes go a long way."

It was something I learned in my travels in this world and mine; it was so much easier to do things if you have a little faith in yourself and hope to get it done. Negative Nancys are never the winners. Zoro glanced at me.

"Another thing. I should have been able to do that pep talk downstairs and you literally walk in make everybody believe in a minute that we can rescue Luffy."

I chuckle.

"Come on Zoro, I know you're a man of action, not words."

He smirked at me again before he sobered. He didn't say anything, but I got his message, just like I did before. _Are you ready?_ I cock my head, confused. Ready for what? He closed his eye for a second.

"Rose, this is not going to be like our past fights. This is going to be full out war. There will be killing and maiming."

Oh, that's what he is asking. I sigh, knowing my answer.

"I will have to do the same as Impel Down, just focus on Luffy and not worry about anybody else."

Zoro gave me a look. _You sure you are ok with that? _I return the look with a steely one of my own. _Yes, I am._ I give him a smile.

"I have to protect our captain."

He smirked and ruffled my hair.

"You've changed a lot Rose. I almost miss the old you though."

I raise my eyebrows.

"The one that was terrified at everything?"

Now he raised his eyebrows.

"You were? Fooled me."

I sighed.

"I didn't know you liked the weak me."

He smiled softly.

"It gave me something important to do."

I smiled at him.

"Yes, and now I can protect you too, it's not one sided."

He looked up at the ceiling, reminiscing.

"But I liked protecting you Rose."

I grinned.

"I know, but I need to pull my weight."

He smirked at me.

"So we are going to Marineford?"

I nod. He draws one of his swords.

"You said three months have passed in your world since you left."

I nod and I get what he is getting at. I have to be a bit rusty. Grinning I grab my custom weapon from its rack on the wall, where I had placed it before I left.

"Want to spar with me Roronoa Zoro?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow as I unlocked the chains from my own personal blade. I hold it carefully between two hands.

"I challenge you for the title of the best swordsman in the world."

Zoro struggled hard not to smirk dangerously as I fell into a stance, ready for him to attack. My competitive streak was rushing with my adrenaline through my veins. There wasn't any way that I would win, but I decided to give it a shot. The more training I would get in before we get to Marineford, the better. Zoro drew all three of his swords. He wasn't going to hold back on me at all, which made me honored that he would give me the time of the day.

"When do you leave Rose?"

I check back in the back of my mind. No, there was no internal clock, but I could tell I wasn't here forever.

"I stay until Luffy is executed or we rescue him."

Zoro took a deep breath and readied his swords.

"Ok, I can live with that."

"Hey Zoro, no moves to destroy the crow's nest. Franky would skin us alive and let Sanji cook us."

Zoro rolled his eye, like I was stupid for having so little faith in him. Suddenly, he was right in front of me, and I barely blocked the blow that was obviously meant for a stronger opponent.

"Hey, easy, I'm rusty remember."

Zoro's eye flashed dangerously as once again he was on the offensive.

"You should have thought of that before you challenged me to the best swordsman title."

Oh so that's what this is about. I grin, returning the slash with one of my own, my muscles remembering the training I thought I had forgotten. It was way easier now to fight without strategizing and more with instinct, but that didn't mean I was amazing at it. I could always get better.

We danced around the crow's nest, swords flashing dangerously. Within two minutes Zoro had sheathed shusuii and was only fighting me with two swords. Once again, he had proven he was way out of my league. Nevertheless, I didn't stop fighting him, not once.

My reflexes, muscles, bones, heart, instincts and soul moved in tune to the swords. I had forgotten how powerful I had been and I was just getting a taste. It was a little cramped for my taste, because I couldn't use too much of my speed to my advantage, but it was still enjoyable.

Halfway through the training I grabbed my quarterstaff and reattached my sword in the blink of an eye. I need to train my adapting skills as well.

Zoro allowed me two seconds to grab my weapon before attacking me once again. This was familiar and it reminded me of my training days when I had first joined the crew. Yes, very familiar. Instead of talking, we train as a way of bonding now. Because of Zoro being my regular sparring partner, I knew how he thought, how he fought, and how he moved. Having that knowledge however didn't help me to beat him; it may have helped a teeny bit, but not enough to beat him.

Because of this knowledge, I could tell when Zoro was having fun, by the way he was relaxed, and the daring grin on his face that mirrored my own. He has no idea how I missed this. I hadn't even realized I had until I had returned to the world I knew almost as well as my own.

About an hour of sparring and neither of us tiring, Zoro made a daring move, one I didn't think he would do.

He sheathed his swords and tackled me.

It took all my skill to sheath my sword and quarterstaff as he rolled me up in a ball and we somersaulted in the wall. I banged my head into the hard Adams wood and I protested softly, only to listen because sure enough.

Zoro was laughing his head off.

He had landed on top of me, but I rolled him off and he was still laughing. I rubbed my head and grinned, his mirth infectious.

"Jeez Zoro, what the heck?"

He pointed at me.

"You should have seen your face."

I crossed my arms.

"I almost killed you."

He smirked.

"Ah, I knew you wouldn't."

I pointedly glared at him.

"Well it was still uncalled for. I banged my head on the wall and it hurt."

His smirk faded a bit. In fact he looked a little embarrassed.

"Well, it's not my fault you have the endurance of a horse. I was getting tired."

My mouth dropped open.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you tackled me into a wall because you were afraid of losing the fight?"

Zoro looked indignant, not looking me in the eye.

"Well, it was the title of the best swordsman in the world. I couldn't just let you have it in a simple training exercise."

I face palmed, chuckling.

"Zoro, you are way out of my league. You don't need to fear me beating you."

Zoro cocked his head to one side.

"It's been awhile since you underestimated yourself Rose."

I shove him lightly.

"I'm not. You are the best swordsman in the world."

He blinked.

"You are the best women fighter in the world remember? We are both best in the world."

Oh yeah, I forgot about my own title. I laughed and laid my weapon on the ground.

"Yeah, I guess you are right."

He smiled, genuinely at me. Then leaned back.

"Well that was exhausting. I'm taking a nap."

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you are."

My face became serious because this is something he needs to know.

"Zoro, I need you these next few days."

Because it's true. I need his strength power and fighting skills sure, but in reality I need his support even more. It has always been that. Rose has not existed in this world without support from Zoro, and I do not plan on starting now. In fact I need him now more than ever.

Zoro opened his one eye, and closed it again, repeating a phrase he had used.

"You call, I will be there, swords or no swords."

I smile, completely reassured. As usual.

Suddenly something rocks the ship. Caught off guard, I lose my balance, sprawling on top of Zoro. He catches me easily, placing me back on my feet.

"Sorry Zoro."

He shook his head.

"No it's fine. What's going on?"

I had no idea. What on earth had happened? Oh, I know. Laughing, I dance over to the trapdoor.

"Oh they are here."

Zoro followed, albeit slower than me, but followed.

"Who?"

I leap down to the deck and rush to the side to see seakings everywhere, and there were a few nudging the boat. I smile.

"Seakings, to take us to Marineford."


	4. Preparing for Injuries

**I am so so so so so sorry guys, business and writers block both did their best to keep me from uploading. I'm thinking about doing something with another character with Rose. Should it be Zoro, or Luffy? Let me know. Now back to the story.**

I laughed in amazement at the sea kings circling our ship, playfully butting their head against the keel and chirping in their sea king voices. It really was a good thing Luffy wasn't here, otherwise he would be trying to eat all of them. I look over to Chopper and Usopp who had joined me at the rail.

"Hey Chopper, you understand what they are saying?"

Chopper listened for a second, trying to focus on the multitude of voices.

"We found them, Princess will be pleased, is what they are saying. What does that mean?"

I shrug, feigning ignorance.

"Can you tell them thank you for doing this?"

Chopper nodded, and spoke in whispers to the monsters below us. One rose up out of the water and looked straight at me, and if I didn't know any better I would say he was the leader. I smiled and nodded respectfully at him. Surprisingly, he nodded back almost.

"Woah, these are some big monsters huh Rose sis?"

I glance over to see Franky holding some industrial rope, the kind that shipwrights use.

"I assume Rose sis, these super monsters are taking us."

I nod, smiling. A dolphin type sea king leapt over the ship, grabbing the ropes in its mouth. Franky almost fell over the railing as he pulled back against the ropes.

"What the heck?"

I laughed. Usopp also cracked a smile.

"You might want to attach them Franky before he pulls you off the ship."

Chopper remarked.

"No time, have to hurry, princess said hurry, is what he said."

That's right. I had forgotten this was a time crunch mission.

"Eek, sea kings!"

"Relax Nami, they are here to help us."

"Oh Nami-swan, I will protect you."

"Yohohohoho, it makes my eyes pop out, ah if I had eyes. Skull joke."

I turn to see Nami, Robin, Sanji, and Brook all coming out of the galley. Chopper pointed with awe at the sea kings, who were positioning themselves behind and in front of the Sunny.

"Look at all the sea kings coming to help us."

Franky secured the ropes around the railing on either side, the figure head, and the mast. He dusted his hands and struck a pose with his stars.

"Ow, super secured."

The seakings didn't even wait for the go ahead. The ship leapt forward, pulled from ahead and shoved from behind. There were probably five up front and six pushing from behind. The rest gave us sort of an escort, on either side. Usopp stared at the waters.

"This is sugoi. I guess I shouldn't fish today."

I laughed.

"No probably not."

Sanji took a drag out of his cigarette.

"It's hard trying not to go beat them up."

Franky smirked.

"Rose, we have a lot of cola to do super Coup de burst."

Actually, I was thinking about that.

"Franky, I have a commission for you."

The shipwright cracked his enormous knuckles.

"What is it Rose sis? Nothing I can't handle."

I spread my arms apart.

"I need you to make a cannon that can go through about twenty feet of steel, and maybe other substances that make it even harder."

Franky cocked his head.

"What do we need that for?"

Robin interrupted our talk.

"The encircling walls of Marineford."

I nod. Trust Robin to know all about the subject. Nami looked confused.

"Encircling walls? What are they?"

Robin informed the uninformed crewmembers for me.

"Marineford is shaped like a crescent moon, and the bay has walls that can come out of the sea that can encircle the bay and trap ships and enemies that are residing there. These walls are indestructible and have cannons to shoot the enemies like fish in a barrel."

I bite my lip.

"A lot of people died that way in the War of the Best."

Everyone glanced at me. They had only heard about the wars through the papers, and Luffy never told them anything I am guessing. Nami whispered.

"What was it like?"

I sighed. I couldn't describe it to them even if I tried.

"Don't worry about it."

Franky gave me a thumbs up.

"Sure thing Rose-sis, those walls are tumbling down to this new super cannon I've been working on."

"Thank you Franky. Nami, do you know where we are?"

Nami had a determined look on her face as she sat by the mast, unrolling a map. She flicked back her hair as she pointed.

"This is Marineford, and this is where we are."

She pointed somewhere in the calm belt, almost exactly halfway between Loguetown and Marineford. Good thing these Sea kings are here, otherwise we really wouldn't make it. I smile.

"Thank you Nami."

She smiled back, and I can see she is no longer worried.

"I'm going to make sure the sea kings are going to stay on track."

I nod and she takes her place at the helm, looking at her maps, logpose, and turning the wheel. Franky called up to her.

"Hey, turn on the engine too. That will help with speed."

Robin frowned.

"Won't that use a lot of cola?"

Franky rubbed his chin.

"No, I made it more efficient. It will take less cola to power the engine now. It saves more for a coup de burst and the cannons."

Zoro had already retreated back to his domain in the crow's nest, and I can hear him clanking weights around. Sanji went back to the kitchin to prepare his meals. Franky retreated back down to his workshop and Usopp went to take care of his plants, leaving Chopper, Robin, and Brook with me on the deck.

Oh man, so many things to do before we get to Marineford. I cannot wait to see the legendary marine headquarters for myself. Not under these circumstances by any means, but I will see it with my own eyes.

The place Portgas D. Ace died.

The place where Whitebeard died the most epic death in all of anime.

I pray to Ace, a person I never met, but I pray for his kid brother's safety. I do not want history to repeat itself, not if I could help in any way possible, and there is a lot of work to do before we arrive at the infamous place.

So I start in the obvious place.

"Hey Chopper, want some help making medicine and bandages?"

The little reindeer lit up.

"Thanks Rose, of course I do."

I followed the doctor to his office. He grabbed his mortar and pestle, while I grabbed the knife and the cloth for bandages. While I was on the crew, I had become the doctor's hands and feet, while he was tied up with another patient, or if the doctor himself was injured. I had actually become proficient at the simple tasks of bandaging or simple medicine. I was a long way from Chopper himself, but I was decent enough to get by.

"Hey Chopper, any new medicines?"

The doctor rolled different leaves and herbs into the pestle and started crushing them, filling the office with sweet aromas.

"No, not really, I am researching different things though."

I grow solemn.

"Have you ever had a patient die on you?"

I had always wondered about that. My father came home with news of a patient dying sometimes, and I wonder if it makes you feel guilty about it. I would, in fact that's why I'm not in the medical field right now, or ever want to be. Chopper frowned.

"Yes, I have."

I cock my head.

"What's it like? Guilty?"

Chopper shook his head.

"No, never guilty. I would only feel guilty if I didn't do everything to save the patient, if I had slacked in my medical expertise or medicine. Its life Rose, it is precious, but sometimes it just needs to end."

I started cutting the cloth in strips, practicing my knife skills while I was at it as I thought about his words. I then rolled the cloth into rolls of gauze that would be easier to carry. I was on my nineteenth roll when Chopper put aside his herbs into a tiny little jar, and put it in his medicine bag.

"Ah, that's done. I have created a blood clotting medicine to help stop blood flow on extensive injuries."

I smile; no doubt that will come in useful on the battlefield. I continue cutting the cloth, enjoying the feeling of the knife in my hands. I hadn't held one in a while, and I had forgotten how it felt to have such a weapon.

"Rose, what's wrong with your feet?"

Chopper's observation brought my mind out of the intense focus I had had as I looked to my feet. Oh, that.

I was doing cross country in college, which was no easy feat, especially with an experienced coach like the one I had. He had upped the miles per week I had been doing, and in doing so, had destroyed my feet. Calluses, blood blisters, and deformed toes were the product of my running career, in exchange for the fastest season of my life, which I did not complain about in the slightest.

I had forgotten about my ugly feet and grimaced.

"Nothing Chopper, just over ran them is all. I am used to it."

Chopper gave me a look and I sighed.

"Fine, fine, but I am continuing what I am doing."

I started cutting more bandages as he searched his cabinets stocked full of medicines and ointments. He grabbed a bottle and squirted something on his hooves. I didn't expect the hooves on my feet and I jumped a little startled as Chopper rubbed my feet down.

It felt amazing to have sore and aching feet finally have a chance to heal, especially a doctor who would do it free of charge and because he cared about me. I sighed in bliss and leaned back, forgetting about the bandages for the moment as the ointment did its work. It felt like the toes were already healing two seconds after applied. Chopper was a fantastic doctor.

After he was done, Chopper used one of the bandages I had just cut to bandage both of them nice and tight.

"Come back in a few hours and I will take that off for you. No training with Zoro until then."

He gave me a hard glance, as if bad things would happen if I dared to defy his orders. I wouldn't dream of it. I had other things to do anyway. I saluted playfully.

"Aye aye sir, no training like you say."

Chopper turned back to his medicine mixing and I asked.

"You need me for anything?"

He shook his head.

"No, I will be fine. I am sure you have other stuff to do."

I give him a friendly pat on the head and he tried to hide a smile of pleasure. I smiled back.

"Thank you, and let me know if you need anything."

Now, to get some information on this world I have been gone from for a while.


	5. Preparing for war

**I will try to work on uploading guys, promise.**

I traipse out on deck, trying to keep the bandages from falling off, but Chopper did his work well. They didn't even loosen as I made my way to the mast where Robin was calmly reading an archeological book. She glanced at me as I sat down.

"Can I help you Rose?"

I crossed my legs carefully.

"Just wondering if you have any information on Marineford, or the marines in general that I need to know about."

Robin set her book down, dog-earing a page.

"Hmm, what has changed since you left? Nothing much. Just that the marines have had more intensive training and more brutal methods. Akainu will not allow another war to wage like last time. He is determined for the marines to have a more decisive victory then last time. Not to mention, they are expecting us and have been recruiting powerhouses from all of the Blues. This will not be easy."

I bite my thumbnail. I know that; war is never easy. So this will be a hard fight, but that hasn't stopped this crew before, and that's just this crew not the other crews we had 'invited'. We could take down the marines, but I'm not going to say that because I might jinx us. Planning would take a little thought. I smile.

"Thank you Robin, I have things to think about."

She nodded, before asking calmly.

"Rose, do you honestly believe that we can rescue Luffy?"

I froze. Of all the people, I thought Robin with her knowledge of how hard the Strawhat crew would be willing to push from Enies Lobby would be one of the first to believe that we could do the impossible and rescue Luffy. I narrow my eyes.

"Yes, I do. Do you not?"

Robin didn't look at all disturbed, or afraid, just her usual calmness.

"No, I am being practical. I do not want us to be overconfident again and lose."

Oh, I see her dilemma. Robin watched me closely.

"You seem to not have that problem Rose. How do you do it?"

I shrug, thinking. How do I do that? I think carefully, before replying.

"There has to be a medium. You have to be confident, but also have just the tiniest bit of doubt. You have to be confident to face the enemies in the first place, but the doubt that you will not be able to do the task at hand will make you more determined and the fear of failing will motivate you not to lose."

That philosophy has helped me in all of my years of racing, and it is what I think about during a fight. I would never underestimate the enemy, but I would never underestimate my friends either. I know this crew had conquered all other obstacles, no matter how hard they were, and this should be no different. I was not running on emotion and belief, but also facts and statistics. They have done it before, they will do it again.

Robin had a hint of a smile on her face as she picked up the book and started reading again without a word.

Ok, now, where was I again? Oh yes, on my way to see Usopp.

I trek across the deck to where the sniper was just putting up his fertilizer equipment. He looked up and isn't surprised to see me.

"What can I help you with Rose?"

I wink at him, already feeling playful.

"Want another shooting game?"

Usopp and I had played several more rounds of paintball and other shooting games as training over the years, and we had both won and lost our share of them. Usopp grimaced and ran a hand through his hair.

"How did I know you would ask that? Fine fine, but just regular shooting, no games."

Feeling a little disappointed at the lack of competitiveness, I shrugged and twirled my custom weapon. I need to train everything and be in top form for the oncoming battle. I trained my sword and adapting skills, now I need to work on shooting.

"You have enough ammo to share?"

Usopp nodded, holding out a few pebbles. He pointed to the mast, where a target had been drawn long ago.

"Hit the target and you win."

I smirked, bowing lightly.

"You first, sniper king."

He nodded, pulling back his band with a stone. In three consecutive shots that were so fast it was amazing, all three hitting the target.

I whistled.

"Whew, that's impressive Usopp. You have sped up your shooting time a lot."

He tapped his nose smugly.

"Well, I am the great Captain Usopp, of course I would be able to. Your turn Rose."

I flipped my weapon so that the sling shot end was right way up, loading my pebble. Take a deep breath Rose. Now just shoot naturally and then we will see what needs work. I sling my first stone and as soon as it hits another takes its place in the pouch. I fired the other two rounds, before lowering my weapon, surveying my target. The stones are spread out a little, only one finding the bulls-eye, and the other two, close but not hitting it. I sighed, murmuring to myself.

"Hmm, accuracy isn't bad but not optimal, and my reload speed needs some work."

I load up again. Usopp tapped his chin.

"Here Rose, you look a little unnatural."

He tapped my back.

"Straighten up a little."

I did so and the stance just fell into place. I felt much more secure, but not completely. I spread out my feet a little, perfecting my balance. Ah, much better. I unleashed the second volley of stones, focusing on breathing and accuracy. Accuracy first, then I can work on faster reload time with the same accuracy.

We practiced for two hours; well, I did while Usopp watched, gave me pointers, and helped me any way he could. It wasn't all serious, in fact we joked around quite a bit. It helped fill the void.

I didn't realize what a presence Luffy had on the ship until it was gone. It was quieter, much calmer, and I missed it. Usopp was a welcome replacement, but he didn't have the chaotic sporadic nature that the captain had. I miss him deeply, and I can't wait to hear him laughing and joking on this ship again.

After I had shot the bulls-eye with all three stones at least five times just as fast as Usopp was I satisfied. I would practice again tomorrow, but for now that will do. If I don't rest, then I can't get better because I will lose focus. I had also almost chopped down the mast with the amount of stones shot at it.

"Ow, Usopp bro, what are you doing to my Sunny's mast?"

I turn to see a slightly irritated Franky. I rub my head sheepishly.

"Sorry Franky, that's mostly me."

He rubbed his large hands over the dents and sighed, already pulling out his hammer and wood. Within seconds, it was completely new.

"No problem Rose sis, just be careful."

I saluted.

"Yes Franky Bro."

He retreated back down to his workshop and I followed him.

"Hey Bro, any new additions to my weapon?"

He sat down on a stool, eying a blueprint for a cannon I am guessing is for the encircling walls.

"Do you want something else on it?"

I think about it. No, not really. I have the essentials of a sword, quarterstaff, chains, and something that resembles a gun. I have all my bases covered.

"No, just curious if you had any ideas."

He shook his head.

"Sorry Rose Sis, no super ideas come to mind."

I shrug. Then I will stay with my original weapon. I grab some grease on one of the shelves, salute the shipwright, and walk back up on deck. I need to make sure my weapon is in top condition for this fight.

So I grease down the chains so they retract easily into the quarterstaff on instant notice. The slingshot, I check out the rubber band, making sure the elastic is still good, and feeling it is a little stretched out, grab a spare one from Usopp, who gladly let me borrow one. The sword I took the whetstone to, making it sharper than lightning, and the oil and cloth made it sparkle like the sea.

I hadn't realized how tired I was until I was fighting my eyes from closing and my weapon clattered to the deck. I felt the warm sun and heard the waves crashing against the ship. The rest of the ship was silent, until a thin sweet sound of a violin pierced the air. I glanced over at Brook, who seemed to be smiling kindly at me.

"Relax Rose-san, you need a break."

I nod gratefully.

"Wake me up in half an hour?"

Brook nodded and continued playing. I finally gave up the fight with my eyelids and closed them, just for…a second…


	6. Strategizing

**Yay, I'm alive. I would have had this sooner but my computer decided to erase this document. Grrr. Anyway, onto a chapter long overdue.**

I was at the War of the Best all over again. In fact, it was exactly the War of the Best. I see the killing, the cool characters I always wanted to meet fighting the marines. I was standing there, which was weird because if I truly was there, then I would be fighting. Why was I just standing here? Oh, was I looking for Luffy?

I glance around, ignoring the other cool characters. My eyes flick over the executioner's stand, and I freeze. For there is my captain, bound in chains, taking Ace's place. No, it couldn't be. Akainu is standing next to him, and his scornful words break out over the battle.

"Look Dragon's son, look at the foolishness of your comrades to try to save you."

Luffy bowed his head, looking not at all like the pirate king I knew. This couldn't be happening. We would save him. We would protec-

Oh.

This is a dream.

My mind is a strange place. In good dreams, I am content and will not bring myself to lucidness, or rather I cannot. I don't realize I am in a dream, no matter how weird or crazy it is.

However, nightmares are different. I can usually sense when they are nightmares halfway through and bring myself to a more conscious part of my mind. I know what's going on, and because of that, I try to change the dream. It never works though, either not changing or changing for a second and then reverts back to the orignal situation.

I try to keep this in mind as Akainu turns and shoves a magma fist right through Luffy's chest.

I cannot move, my legs frozen as I cannot help my captain. My mind is clear, and though it is traumatizing, I know it isn't real, and that helps with the coping process. My body doesn't agree with my mind though. My legs buckle, my mouth opens to scream, and boiling hot tears flow like rivers down my cheeks.

Relax Rose, it's not real. It's just a dream. You have to realize that. You have to wake up. Wa-

Suddenly I am no longer on that bloodstained battle ground but on the more peaceful deck of the Sunny.

I bolt upright, breathing hard and my heart trying to evacuate my chest. My body has diverged from my mind completely, following the panic mode while my mind is calm. It's really weird.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump, whirling to face a very concerned looking navigator.

"Rose, are you ok?"

Nami looks really worried. I smile at her.

"Yes, Nami. It's nothing."

Nami frowned.

"No, I have had enough nightmares to know differently."

I shake her off, still smiling.

"I really am though."

She gave me a motherly look as she pulled me to my feet.

"Come along Rose."

She leads me over to her tangerine trees, and sits me down as she plucks a ripe one. She hands it to me and I peel it carefully. She shouldn't worry so much, but I can tell the navigator would anyway. So I humored her, taking a bite of the delicious fruit that I hadn't tasted in forever.

"Want to talk about it?"

I shake my head.

"No, Nami. I'm fine. There is nothing you can do."

Nami hugged her knees to her chest, looking down at the deck.

"I know what it feels like you know. You have seen me."

I shake my head, looking up at the blue sky.

"Ah, but our nightmares are different. You dream of the past; I fear the future. You already know what happens in yours. You know you have a happy ending. I don't have that luxury."

Nami glanced at me.

"Oh, you were dreaming about the battle."

I nod.

"I have no idea what will happen, but I refuse to let my dream become reality. I promise I am fine Nami."

My breathing is no longer erratic, and my heartbeat has calmed. My body is now obeying my mind again and I truly am fine, because I know my words are true. Nami gave me a smile.

"Well, I'm just glad you are ok. Nightmares usually take me awhile to get back to normal."

She stands, but before she walks back to the helm, I wrap my arms around her for a warm hug.

"Thank you though, for worrying about me."

Nami returned the hug, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well someone hs to."

She lets go, and traipses back to the wheel while I head to the kitchen. No more relaxing, if I don't want to make that dream a reality, I need to strategize for the battle, and my brain doesn't work without food.

I walk in to Sanji preparing supper, and Brook whiddling away at his violin. I sit down at the table.

"Yo Sanji, can I have some brain food."

He cooed, his hands a blur as he whipped up something for me.

"Right away Rose-swan."

As soon as he said it a fruit smoothie pretty as a picture dropped in front of me. I sipped it, and as usual, was amazed at it's refreshing taste.

"Thank you Sanji."

He murmured something about mellorines and how gracious I was, before turning back to his previous task. Brook sipped some tea.

"I am assuming Rose-san, you are trying to strategize for the battle. If so, I will leave."

He stands, his violin in one hand and the tea cup in the other. I grab his boney wrist, ha, skull joke.

"No, please stay. Music helps me focus and block out distracting noises."

He gives me a skeletal grin, ha, another one. I am on a roll. Anyway, he smiles and sits back down, playing a ditty on his violin. I clasp my hands together and focus partly on the music, and the other noises disappear into the background. I sip my smoothie, and my mind turns completely at the task at hand.

All right, we have quality over quantity right now, obviously, but that is nowhere near enough. They have strong guys too, and I need to even the playing field as much as possible. We need as much help as we can get.

So the first obvious choice would be Akainu. He is the fleet admiral, and he will be less willing to let Luffy leave then anyone else. In fact, we would have to almost kill the guy to allow him to let the pirate king leave. He will not let Luffy slip through his fingers again.

So, how to combat this guy? We can't fight fire with fire; Ace proved that was ineffective. What else hurts lava? Cold tempertures obviously. We get him cold enough it could slow him up, make him sluggish. But what could do that? Aokiji was ice itself and lost to him. Can't use heat, or cold. Sigh, no one said this would be easy. There has to be something though. No one is invincible; he has to have an achilles heel.

Ok, let's look at it at a devil fruit user standpoint. What hurts devil fruit users? The sea, seaprism stone, and haki. That's about it right? Well haki is only a weapon to a chosen few, and I can't count on that as a reliable weapon. Ok, sea prism? We don't have that.

That leaves the ocean. Well, that's convenient. I will just make everyone carry buckets of water around. Focus Rose, no time for jokes. I need a way to carry the ocean in a transportable fasion.

My eyes fall on my weapon, and then over to Sanji who is pulling ice cubes out of the freezer.

Ding! An idea!

I grin, excitment filling my eyes. Yes that could work. Oh my gosh! I jump up and hug Sanji.

"Oh thank you so much."

I ignore the blood spurting out of his nose and Brook's question.

"Rose-san."

I speed outside, glancing around for, there, a bucket. I grab the handle and I trip, my excitement making me careless.

"Rose, what is going on?"

I glance up to see Usopp and Robin looking at me strangely. I just chuckle, my grin splitting my face. They know this face. This is the face I usually have when I have a good idea.

I run back to the kitchen, heading down to Franky's workshop. He looks up from his blowtorch on the new cannon for the encircling walls, looking confused.

"Rose sis?"

I jump over to the lever that opens the dock system, the door cranking open to the ocean waves. I dip the bucket in the cool water, ignoring it's sting. I need to test my theory. I run back, careful not to slosh the water around as I climb the ladder.

I am surprised to see every member of the Strawhat crew in the kitchen. Chopper is tending to Sanji, Zoro's eyes following me from his corner, Nami and Robin sitting at the table. They all have a hopeful look in their eyes. Usopp asked again.

"What did you think of Rose?"

I grin, laughing.

"I might have a way to beat Akainu."


	7. The Secret Weapon

**All right, working on uploading quicker, I promise. I've just been busy, and lazy, lately. Thank you for your love and support, because it really helps. Also, goodness gracious there is another Bravery author. Itismejesse has started writing a story for all you Zo/Ro shippers. Check out their story as well. I have, and I've already been tickled pink. I'm so excited! Anyway, I guess I should get back to my job.**

All of thier eyes lit up like stars. Chopper asked enthusiastically.

"Really Rose? You have a way?"

Sanji muttered dreamily from where he was still lying on the floor.

"As expected of Rose-swan, the smart beautiful mellorine."

Usopp smirked.

"Well get on with it Rose. Don't keep us waiting."

I set the bucket carefully on the table, making sure not to spill any near Brook, Robin, or Chopper.

"Let's see if you can figure it out."

I sit down, placing my fingertips lightly against each other.

"All right, so Akainu is made of magma, right? So what can hurt magma?"

Robin frowned in concentration.

"Hmm, nothing much. I suppose cold has a factor."

I point to her.

"Exactly. Cooling magma makes it harder until it forms rocks. It takes awhile, but it does the job."

Zoro leaned his head back against the wall.

"Cooling living magma will be difficult, especially since Aokiji lost to him."

I nod.

"Also true. Cooling will not get the job done entirely. It may hurt a little, but not completely defeat him."

Sanji sat up, healed a little bit.

"Ok, if that's not your idea, what is Rose-swan?"

I hald up my hand.

"I'm getting to that."

I turn back to the group as a whole.

"All right, instead of looking at an individual, let's look at a group. What are the weaknesses of devil fruit users in general?"

I glance at the three devil fruit users at the table. Brook chuckled.

"Yohohohohoho, you know that Rose-san. The sea."

Sanji sat next to Nami, and for once looks serious.

"So what? We can't just douse him with water."

I grin, hoping they will find the answer. I know Robin does first at the spark in her eye and the large gasp. I laugh.

"Ah, Robin get's it."

Chopper looked incredibly confused.

"I don't. What are you thinking of?"

I grin.

"So, what if we combine the two?"

Everyone in the kitchen was silent. I explained.

"Cooling doesn't work by itself, obviously, but what if we froze ocean water? Aokiji was simply ice, just water, but if we combine two weaknesses, it might prove enough to weaken him slightly. Think about it. The ice will cool him down, and even if he melts it and reverts it back to seawater, or vapor, then the seawater still hits him and affects him."

Zoro looked incredibly interested in this plan.

"So how are we going to hit him with these? We can't just throw ice at him."

I wrap my arm around Usopp's shoulder.

"No, we can't. However, I know something that involves more accuracy and strength anyway."

Usopp gulped.

"You don't mean..."

I smile.

"Of course I do Usopp. You are the sniper king remember. If we both make ice bullets to shoot at him, it would work incredibly better."

Usopp groaned.

"Do I have to?"

I nod again, squeezing him.

"Yes. You and I are the only snipers to use a slingshot. Guns will only melt the ice, and we can't have that."

Usopp looked at me in despair, and I just had to laugh.

"All right, with that settled, I need help making the things. Franky I commision you to make the molds. Sanji, you monitor the freezing process. Usopp, you and I will draw the water."

I see Zoro yawning in the corner.

"Zoro, want to help?"

He yawned loudly.

"Not particularly."

Sanji leapt at him snarling.

"Hey Mosshead, watch how you treat Rose-swan."

I just chuckled.

"Fine fine, but no naps."

Zoro mock glared at me. I just grinned back. Chopper tapped my leg.

"Hey Rose, can we help?"

I shook my head, patting the reindeer.

"Sorry Chopper, but I don't want to hurt you, Robin, or Brook. Otherwise I would let you help. You guys can help supervise the operation if you like."

Zoro cleared his throat.

"Hey Rose. Aren't you forgetting something?"

Forgetting something? I narrow my eyes at him.

"Not that I know of why?"

He sighed, tapping his head.

"You are our only strategist. You have made one strategy on one person out of the entire battle. Don't you think you should focus on more plans instead of drawing water?"

Oh, he's right. It would be hard to focus on both tasks at once. I frown.

"I suppose."

Nami offered.

"I will help draw the water Rose, no big deal, but I need someone to hold the helm steady."

Robin created four other hands to add to her natural two.

"I can handle that Nami."

I grin. Everyone working together like this makes me feel so elated. Maybe we will get this done. Chopper clapped.

"All right, everybody get to work."

I salute playfully.

"Aye aye, Chopper."

And with that we seperated. I stayed at the table with Chopper and Brook, focusing but not focusing on the activity around me. Brook played music again to help me focus, and Chopper, full into the part of supervising, belted out orders left and right. Zoro took a more silent roll of supervising, watching carefully with his one eye as he slowly checked his swords. Chopper stood on a chair.

"All right, let's move it people. We have a deadline to meet".

Within two minutes, Franky had created several molds, each one to make a hundred 'ice bullets' at a time. He nodded at me, and then retreated back to his workshop to work on my previous commision. I feel a little guilty about making him work overtime, but I'm sure it will be worth it in the end.

Nami and Usopp had a little system going on. Usopp would pull the bucket up on the rope after filling it to the deck, while Nami would carry the bucket to Sanji, who would pour it into the molds and shove them into the freezer. All other food was removed, and because of Luffy's absence was not eaten, but placed to the side.

Saltwater freezes at a lower temperture then regular water because of the salinity. therefore the freezer must be turned down to even lower temperatures. Therfore, as not to spoil the food, we needed to remove it. Also, for space.

So surrounded by the chaos around me, I retreated back into my mind to discuss further plans. We had one guy taken care of, and it was only a hypothesis, nothing proven. The 'ice bullets' could possibly work, at least hurt other devil fruit users as well. Kizaru, possibly.

Ok, regular grunts we can take out. It's just a matter strength. Not to mention the pacifistas, but they shouldn't be much of a problem for this crew, let alone the other strength we have.

Ok, so let's think logistics. I know how the setup is, and as for charging in, I'm all for it, but I would like to avoid the encircling walls as much as possible. So assuming what we have, let's say Jinbe brings some fishmen, they can destroy the ships. We can send a distraction into the bay, but I'm not going to send people unless I know they are strong.

Ok, so we send the orignal Straw-hat crew with the Sunny down the middle. They will cause the most ruckus because of their strength, past achievments, and connection to Luffy. They will go in the middle.

The other forces will split into two groups into a flanking attack, turning into a three pronged attack. Hmm, should I send a small group from the back? Maybe, I will weigh my further options later, if I need to.

The leaders should stay with their group. Shanks, Raliegh, and Law should go on one side, while Hancock and Ivankov will go on another. Hopefully, since Ivankov will bring Okama, they will get along better then regular men. Jinbe and the Revolutionary army will take care of the ships together. Yes, this could work.

Suddenly, The ship jerked to one side. In fact, it turned completely 90 degrees. I almost fell out of my chair, and managed to grab Chopper before he hit the deck. Nami, now soaking wet because of the bucket she had been carrying asked angrily.

"What the heck happened? What's Robin doing?"

I followed her outside to see what had happened, and smiled. We found the current to take us to Marineford.


	8. Pep Talk

I raced to the railing of the ship. I could see the waves, all seemingly to move in the same direction, almost like a whirlpool that expanded to the horizon. I also glanced up to see that the ropes the sea kings were pulling were slack, not taut like they should be.

Chopper leaned over the side to talk to the huge dolphin like one.

"This is as far as we can go. We cannot pull you in the current, unless we wish to die. Is what he said."

Understandable. I wouldn't want them to drown or kill themselves just for us. I nod.

"Tell them thanks so much again Chopper. We wouldn't be this far without them."

Chopper whispered down to the dolphin, and with a few clicks, it dissappeared, along with its army of seakings. We were alone again, but the current was pushing us at about the same speed as when we were pulled by the seakings.

Ok, one less thing to worry about. I glanced at the horizon and realized it was close to dusk now. Hmm, now that I think about it, I'm quite hungry. I wander back into the kitchen.

"Yo Sanji, supper please!"

Chopper sat at the table, rubbing his tummy.

"Yeah, supervising is hard work."

I giggle at the look on Sanji's face.

"Get your own you animal. I only feed the ladies."

Everyone else joined us, and supper dissolved into normal chatter. Well sort of normal. I kept expecting a rubbery arm to hijack my food. I actually ate all of the meat in front of me, and didn't have any extra vegetables. The table was calmer, and quieter. I sipped my drink thoughtfully, trying to ignore the lack of my captain's presence.

"Any other bright ideas or strategies Rose?"

I was jerked back to reality by the gentle question by Nami. I took a deep breath.

"Yes, a little. There will be a lot of splitting up. Hancock and Ivankov will be on one side, while Shanks and Law will be on the other in a pincer attack. Jinbe and the revolutionary army will take care of the ships. We will go up the middle."

I glance around, trying to gather my thoughts about the crew. I had focused on forces, not individual people.

"Franky, I need to commision you again."

The shipwright sighed.

"Geez Rose sis, what next? You need another ship or something?"

I smiled.

"I'm truly sorry, but I need you to make portable containers for the ice bullets that are easy to carry and will keep them cool."

He nodded.

"Fine, I bet I can do that."

I clasp my hands together.

"Also, for the battle, I need you to be our eyes on the skies. We have an enemy that can bring magma fists from the sky, and one can bring down meteors. I need you to shoot anything out of the sky with canons. I would ask Usopp, but he has to help me shoot Akainu."

Franky grinned, banging his fists together.

"Yes Sis, Super job."

I nod at Nami.

"Nami, I am pairing you with Sanji."

The cook threw himself across Nami's lap.

"Oh Nami-swan, I will protect you."

Nami shoved him unceremoniously off, asking me in the same movement.

"Is there a specific purpose to that?"

"Yes, Sanji can protect you like he says. Also, if there is a female enemy, he will be defeated by her unless you step in. Also, I need you to be my eyes. If he acts against his promise he made this afternoon, you will tell me and I will keep my end of the bargain."

Nami smiled evilly, in fact it almost terrified me.

"You got it. I won't let him out of my sight."

Sanji laid his head on the table, looking depressed.

"Aww, I won't be able to see the beautiful ladies."

Zoro snorted softly from his corner, and murmured something probably offensive. I hide a chuckle with a cough and turned to the archeologist.

"Robin, you are on key retrieval duty. You find whoever has the key to Luffy's chains and give it to whoever gets there first. Other then that, if everyone focuses on just getting themselves to Luffy as fast as possible, then surely someone can slip through. I'm counting on you all."

Chopper had quit eating and had started to rebandage my feet. I had forgotten my 'injuries' in my haste to make everything perfect. Usopp asked.

"What about you Rose? What will you be doing?"

I chuckled, knowing I will probably be the busiest.

"Well, I'm on Akainu duty with you, and try to get to Luffy of course. Also, I'm going to try to coordinate all of our allies at the same time. I will be pretty busy."

Sanji's jaw dropped.

"Rose-swan, that's too much work for one person. Give some of the share to us."

I shook my head. No, I'm too much of an anxious control freak. If i'm not in charge, then I feel like something will go wrong, and if I don't fight I won't be doing enough. I can do both. Zoro nodded.

"Nah, Rose can handle it."

I nod gratefully.

"Yes, I prefer it that way."

I stretch and feel Chopper back off, my feet rebandaged. I wave, and clamor out of the kitchen onto the deck. I feel like my brain is a little taxed, like having to take a standardized test all day. I need a little break. So I wander the ship.

I explore the familiar halls I had made my second home. I stopped by the figurehead, and climbed up to sit in Luffy's special seat.

The moon was just rising over the sea, bathing it in milky light. I watched peacefully as the waves swirled and circled back and forth. The freedom I feel at this sight is tainted by the fact Luffy is not experiencing it right now.

Doubt had started to drift through my mind like the unwelcome guest they were. With me becoming the main planner, also comes with the weaknesses and what ifs of the plans. The self doubt I had had for myself was not as prevelent as it was years ago, when I first stepped on this wooden deck, but it is still there, just slightly.

I am going up against the most powerful men in the world. I'm just an eighteen year old girl from a world where college was my only problem. How was I supposed to cope, no prepare for that? To expect to watch people die, people I know or do not know. I'm naive sure, but not naive enough to know that there will not be casualties. How am I supposed to just accept that?

Simple. Luffy is my captain, and the crew protects their captain.

They follow every order, follow his leadership, whether to hell and beyond and back. Luffy has done great things with us at his back, but more importantly, we have done great things with him at our back. He is an avid believer of our dreams, as we were of his.

That is how I will accept it. I will put aside less important distractions and focus on the top priority. I smile to myself as I stare up at the moon. It would be even better at a higher vantage point too.

With a leap and a bound, I climb up the ladder to the observation tower. It is cold, dark, and empty without my favorite swordsman, but I stolled over to the window, leaning my arms against it as I stared at the sky with unbridled awe. The stars were showing thier faces, joining the moon in its heavenly dance across the sky. It was beautiful.

I was surprised I didn't jump when someone leaned against the window sill next to me. I don't take my eyes off the sky as I smile.

"Hello Zoro."

"What are you doing Rose?"

I laugh.

"Giving my brain a break. Strategizing hurts my teeny little brain."

He snorted.

"Yeah right."

Hmm, a Zoro pick me up would be ideal right now.

"Hey Zoro? You sure I can do this?"

Zoro had a nostalgic smile on his lips as he glanced over at me.

"Why hello there, long time no see. I haven't talked to you in awhile insecure Rose."

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Zoro, I'm serious."

He turned to fully face me.

"As am I. What are you afraid of?"

I smile. My fear has shifted, taking advantage of the situation.

"Failure."

He shook his head, his brawny arm looping around my shoulders.

"Have you ever failed to protect one of us before?"

I nodded.

"Plenty of times."

He smirked.

"You do not see what I see. You didn't see you down there."

I cocked my head.

"What do you mean?"

He chuckled.

"You. When you were explaining your strategies, you had such determination and enthusiasim and straight belief that your plans would all go perfectly, that the ice bullets would work, even though I know you haven't tested them yet. When you were digging up more strategies, your face was so focused and relaxed, as if it came so easy to you, I feared for the marines who had to face you. Someone that works that hard cannot possibly fail."

I smile gently, unhappy to burst his bubble.

"And if that is what side I was going for? If I wanted you to see that side of me and not the insecure one who doubts?"

Zoro tapped his head.

"You forget, I know what you are feeling. I know your insecurities Rose, and they are misplaced."

He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You have a gift, a lot like Luffy's. Not one that draws people to them, but one who sparks hope and belief in the most impossible things. It's small, but it soon grows into something our enemies cannot possibly compete with. Your bravery does that Rose. The fact you are willing to push so hard gives other people bravery and strength too."

Once more, my confidence has been revived, and then some. I nuzzled my head against his shoulder.

"No, your calm encouragement does that Zoro. More then any amount of bravery I have."

He snorted.

"I am a swordsman. Words are not my style."

I laughed.

"Yet you use them so well. Thank you Zoro."

He yawned, and because of that I yawned.

"Go sleep Rose. We have a big day tomorrow."

I salute.

"Yes sir Zoro sir."

He rolled his one eye and basically booted me out of the crow's nest. Chuckling I made my way to my old familiar bed, passing an already snoring Robin and Nami. My head had barely touched the pillow before I was asleep, dreaming of defeating the best men in the world.


	9. Ready?

**Ugh, I want to stop stalling and get to the war already. So, let's get on with it shall we? I hope you all don't hate me lol. **

The next day or so was spent in preparing. I did everything I could to prepare for it, whether is was helping Chopper with more medicine, training with Usopp and Zoro, refining plans again and again, checking the heading, and constantly doing something. I ran myself ragged, because if I didn't, it gave me time to doubt, and I couldn't have that.

The crew was preparing just as hard as I was. I could tell by the way they walked, talked, even stood. Their determination flowed easily from them, and I knew they wouldn't fail in this endeavor. Yes, we were ready, well as ready as we ever would be.

It was almost funny how quickly I got used to the routine of being on the Straw-hat ship. I hadn't forgotten the habits I had done when I was apart of the crew, or how I lived. It was incredible how quickly I resorted back to them.

It was the day of the execution, and I woke up wired. I went to bed early last night. I was mentally and physically prepared for today. I was hyped up.

Robin and Nami had already left. I changed into my traditional bear t-shirt and slack brown shorts. I pull my hair back in a comfortable ponytail and give it a swish. I feel comfortable, relaxed, and serious. I am ready now.

I step down to the kitchen, where everyone was silent. I could only hear Sanji clanging around as I sit down and a plate of food was set in front of me. I glance around at all the serious faces. Man, they need to lighten up at least a little bit. If they aren't relaxed, how on earth are they supposed to fight decently?

So when Sanji hands me my tea, I bat my eyelashes at him.

"Thank you Sanji-kun."

It was like a domino effect. Sanji twirled, shouting praises of me to the heavens.

"Oh Rose-swan, anything for you."

"Blasted Ero-cook, will you shut up for two seconds about women?"

"Garden head, I will cut you up and serve you if you talk bad about the ladies."

Robin sighed, sipping some coffee.

"Who said we wanted to be fought over anyway?"

Nami bonked both men over the head.

"Yes, will the both of you shut up and let us enjoy our breakfast in peace, or I will increase your debt by three thousand percent."

Zoro grumbled, but sat back down. Sanji fawned all over Nami.

"Oh Nami-swan, you are such a beautiful financist."

The grumbling from Zoro only increased. I chuckled. Usopp looked around smugly.

"Well, the great Captain Usopp had plenty of girls to fawn over him. I once had ten girls in one day."

Chopper's eyes widened.

"Really? In one day?"

Brook laughed.

"Yohohohohohoho, I only want to eye girls panties, but I have no eyes. Skull joke and pun."

Yep, my job was done. Back to normal. I feel Zoro's gaze on me and I turned to face him, finishing my breakfast of an omelete.

"Someone is here for you Rose."

I cock my head to one side. What on earth did that mean? He nodded toward the door, the one leading to the deck. I got up and walked outside. What could he have meant?

I made my way to the railing, trying to see a ship of some sort. Nope, the blue was uninterrupted for miles, except for a forboding structure in the distance. Marineford. Even from here, it was like Impel Down, casting a shadow over the entire area, that even reached me way out here.

"Rose."

I jumped at the familiar voice and glanced down. Jinbe was right beneath me, treading water. My face lit up.

"Jinbe, hey!"

He smiled calmly.

"Hello, I am here to deliever a gift to you."

He throws up a den den mushi. I catch it carefully.

"I assume you have a plan Rose, and that is connected to all the ships I found in the area."

Ships? I glance around again, and again I see nothing.

"Where are they? And who all did you get?"

Jinbe pointed under the water.

"All the ships are coated and heading right beneath you actually. Ivankov, Boa Hancock, Shanks, Law, and even a revolutionary army ship."

I raise my eyebrows.

"So they all can hear me?"

Jinbe nodded.

"I also brought an army of fishmen. When I said I was going to save Luffy, they all insisted on coming."

I beamed. Even better. I picked up the mouthpiece to the den den mushi.

"Hello? Can you all hear me? Sound off."

A female voice called out.

"I'm here to save my future husband."

"Yeehaw, my okamas are here ready to go."

"The red haired pirates are ready to lend a sword or hand to save anchor."

"I'm here Rose-ya."

"Hello, I'm Sabo from the revolutionary army. Here to save Luffy."

I grinned from here to ear.

"Hello everyone, I am Rose if you have not met me. I have a little plan that might keep us alive. Any objections?"

I tried to ignore the fact that I was speaking to several of the most powerful and admired charecters of One Piece, whether I had met them or not. Ok, down to business Rose, do not fangirl out right now.

I hear nothing on the radio.

"You go ahead Rose-chan."

I chuckle at Ivankov's encouragement.

"All right. Captain Shanks, you and Law will both take the right side. Ivankov, you and the pirate Empress will take the left. This will create a pincer movement.

"All right Rose."

"Will do Rose-ya."

"I suppose working with okama will not be as bad as men."

"Honey, okamas will not even look at you like regular men do."

I break into thier little conversation.

"Law, you are the designated doctor for the right side. Ivankov, you are for the left. Just try to keep the casualties low, while still being able to fight. Everyone on your side that is injured should find you."

"What about me Rose?"

Jinbe called up. Sabo also called in, sounding dissappointed.

"Yeah, what do us revolutionaries get to do?"

I talk to both of them simultaneously.

"You Sabo, and Jinbe will destroy all of the marines reinforcements on their battle ships. After that job is taken care of, you can help us Strawhats. We are going up the middle of the bay, guns blazing to distract from you guys. Chopper will be our designated doctor, so if anyone is injured, go find him."

I paused, trying to think of anything else.

"Also, do you all know about the encircling walls?"

Jinbe nodded. Ivankov shouted.

"Oh yes, yeehaw, I remember those things."

I flick my pony tail.

"If you can find the mechanism that controls those and destroy it, that would be great. If you can't fine, no big deal. Is everyone ok with this?"

"Yes Rose-ya."

Shanks's voice sounded serious, all fun from the usually happy captain gone.

"Sounds fine to me."

Hancock's voice sounded dreamy and flirtatious.

"Anything to save my future husband."

"And my kid brother."

Sabo added. Ivankov replied.

"Yeehaw, let's go save mugiwara-boy."

I smile. I have an army, ready to fight for us to get back our captain.

"Then I only have to say one more thing. Thank you so much for helping us. You are forever in my debt."

"All of our debts."

I jerk around to find my crew standing behind me. Nami smiled at me. They look intimidating and ready to conquer the world. I say into the reciever.

"If something happens, call me on this thing so I can try to come up with a strategy for it, but I give you free reign to do what you like. Just everyone focus on trying to get to Luffy and surely one of us will succeed. Good luck in your endevors."

Cadja, I hang up. The allies are gathered, and it is time to get this show on the road.

"You all ready?"

I ask my crew. Zoro drew his swords.

"Of course."

Nami assembled her climatact.

"We will get him back."

Robin crossed her arms, ready to transform them.

"We will not fail."

Usopp snapped his rubber band.

"Ready as I will ever be."

Brook played a chord on his violin.

"Yohohohoho, I'm ready to risk my life for Luffy-san, but of course I am already dead. Skull joke."

Sanji lit a cigarette and kicked his foot experimentally.

"Those bastards will die if they even touch him."

Franky slammed his fists together.

"Super, time to destory this place."

Chopper tugged on his medicine bag, stuffed full of medicine and bandages.

"I'm ready to heal everyone I can."

I clutch my weapon close to me, ready to bop heads of the marines.

"We will protect our captain."

This is not the crew I walked in on two days ago. No, this crew was ready to fight and die for their captain. This is the Strawhat crew I knew and loved.

"Franky, would you do the honors?"

The shipwright was already at the helm, fiddling with the dock system.

"Already ahead of you Rose-sis."

He pulled the lever.

"Ready? Coup de burst!"

I grab the railing as we shoot off like a rocket, the wind whistling through my hair. I calmly leaned over and grabbed a screaming and hugging Nami and Usopp as they almost were swept off the deck. Hiding a smirk, I set them back on thier feet.

With a boom that was possibly even more epic then the arrival of Whitebeard all those years ago, we landed in the middle of the bay of Marineford. Time to get this party started.


	10. Set Go!

**Woohoo, let's go! Look at me, uploading quickly. It's like I'm my old self again and not busy. Or, I might have been on an four hour road trip. Lol.**

I stagger because we don't exactly land perfectly. There were several shouts of surprise from the marines, as if we really came out of nowhere. The shore was literally covered with marines, and I saw the multitude of battleships surrounding us, but I didn't care. I had all eyes for Luffy.

It was just like my dream. He was kneeling, covered in chains on the executioner's platform, with Akainu standing beside him. He was just a dot in the distance, but I could tell it was him, and my heart leapt at the chance to get back what was ours, to fill the void on the crew I had felt the past couple of days.

Akainu straightened and my heart sank back down in the middle of my stomach as I physically growled at the man. There is no one I hated more; even the Celestial Dragons didn't spark such a reaction. Akainu's voice boomed out over the now silent marines.

"Straw-hats, this is a pointless endeavor. Give up and go back, unless you want to be executed with your captain."

I yell back.

"I'm sorry, but I think you have forgotten who you are dealing with. We are pirates, and by no means listen to any orders marines give us. Also, he is our captain and our king, and we are inclined to protect him, and nothing you say will change that."

Everything was completely silent, the strawhat crew because of determination, the marines for pure shock. No one had probably spoken to him like that. Good. Now, let's get this thing on the road.

"Franky, you ready?"

The shipwright had dissappeared, but I heard him yell up from the bowels of the ship.

"Give me two seconds."

I gestured to the shore of marines with a grin, addressing my nakama.

"Have fun."

Zoro smirked.

"Don't mind if I do."

He leapt off the ship toward the show. Sanji quickly followed.

"Wait up you spiky mosshead."

Robin crossed her arms.

"Gigante fleur."

Giant wings sprung out of her back. She grabbed onto Nami's hands, and started to fly off the ship. I call after her.

"Keep Sanji out of trouble."

Nami twisted around.

"I will."

Then they were gone. I was about to say something to Brook, but the skeleton was already sprinting across the water, laughing maniaclly. I sigh as I glance across the bay. It looks like everyone had already started and I saw marines flying up in the air. I laugh; they really are going at it, just as I suspected, but I'm missing the action. I turn to yell at the shipwright again but didn't, and smiled instead.

General Franky stood on the deck, looking incredibly terrifying. He picks up me, Chopper, and Usopp in his robotic hands.

"You got the Ice bullets?"

I pat the three refridgerated cannisters I have on my hip. Usopp also glances at the three he has and nods. I take a deep breath.

"Hold down the fort while we are gone."

While the rest of us are fighting and trying to draw attention away from the ship, Franky will be its main defender, while keeping his eyes on the skies. Franky saluted in his cockpit.

"Good luck Rose."

Then without hesitation, he threw us toward Marineford. Usopp and Chopper screamed, but I kept a hand on both of them. The ground was coming up fast and I knew I had to make a sort of stable landing or I would shove my legs into my torso.

I kept a hold on Usopp, Chopper, and my weapon as we landed and used the momentum to roll forward several feet. The impact was a little painful but not bad, considering I had a lot of marines to cushion my fall.

Immediately I am back on my feet, ready to take whatever came my way. I was focused on one thing, and one thing only. Get to Luffy as quickly as possible. I glance up at the executioner's platforms, gauging the distance. That's a mile, maybe a little more? Please, I can run that in five to six minutes at most. I just need to get there.

The marines look like they aren't taking us very seriously. I mean, in truth we are only eight people. I would underestimate us too, but I just grinned. Soon now, they wouldn't.

I had barely let the nuerons fire off when a huge roar buffeted me from both sides. I laughed as the marines looked scared to death as they turned to see themselves surrounded by all sides by pirates. Yes! Let's kick some butt.

As the marines fumbled and try to deal with the new threat, I bent down in a starting stance. They were opening up a new path for me, one I can see to get through. Rose, focus only on getting Luffy back, no fighting. This is like a giant game of tag. You can't get caught, and you can't fight. Not yet, prioritize Luffy's safety first.

Ready? Set go!

I take off at a sprint, not a dead one per say, but fast enough for the start of a mile. I see pirates and marines fighting left and right, but I do not care. I am only focused on one thing.

I see Zoro dealing with marines on my left, Hancock kicking and shooting love arrows at marines on my right. I have no time to marvel at her beauty, but I have to agree that she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

Sanji and Nami are fighting back to back, and I am pleased to say that the cook is serious and keeping his promise. I see Nami smack him a few times with her climatact when his eyes strayed. Usopp was shooting his stars all around, trying to go for mass effect. Chopper was in kung fu point, but I saw him stop and Usopp became his gaurd as he bandaged a red haired pirates arm.

I was too busy glancing around, that I completely neglected to see where I was going. I looked ahead just in time to see a marine thrust a sword at me. I was about to parry with my own weapon, when I hear a familiar sound.

"Room, shanbles!"

The marine's head suddenly switched with his sword, and he looked incredibly confused. Grinning, I turn to see a brooding fluffy hatted guy.

"Law, thanks for the assist."

He smirked at me, fingering his long sword.

"Rose-ya."

I nodded, and turned my attention back to the executioner platform.

"Gotta go, see you later."

Law nodded, and turned back to deal with another group of marines. Ok, regular task at hand, and try not to run face first into swords.

I try not to look around as I run, but sometimes I cannot help it, and it is only glimpses of the battlefield. Ivankov is using his hormones to change some of the marines into girls, turning them to our side.

I hear a shout from behind me, and can only guess that is Jinbe and the revolutionary army finishing up their ship job and joining in the battle of the ordinary marines.

Suddenly, I see a glow ahead of me and I see all the marines duck. I glance up to see Akainu looking down smugly on the battlefield. I knew what happened and shouted over the battle noise.

"Magma fists, duck!"

Most around me heard and spread the message. Pirates all ducked. I glanced back at the Sunny, and sure enough, Franky is firing cannons as fast as he can reload them. The magma fists come back down. A few were shot away, but a few hit clumps of pirates, somehow missing the marines entirely. Akainu must have amazing aim.

I see Ivankov, Law, and Chopper congregate to those areas with Usopp, Inazuma, and Bepo as thier body guards as they helped the wounded quickly and efficiently. I sigh with relief that there wasn't that much damage, and once again go back to my course. I can't afford to keep getting distracted. I have no idea when Akainu will decide to just execute Luffy right there.

I dodge, dip, duck, dive, and dodge marines left and right, never wavering too far from the straight path. Most marines, I could just juke around, but the more persistant ones I took as little time as possible on them, swatting them away with my weapon. My momentum kept me going; if I stopped I was done.

It looked like I was the one who had gotten the farthest. Most other were not taking the dodge approach but the plow through marines approach, trying to take out as many as possible. I would do that too, because I love a good fight, but that's not our true objective.

I had just dodged a captain when I turned around to run straight again when I froze, my momentum broken.

Because there stood Dracule Mihawk, the former best.

I remember our last encounter, when Zoro had beaten him. I gulp, stepping back slightly and fingering my weapon. I had forgotten he would be here, being a warlord and all. Mihawk regarded me coolly, his golden eyes freezing me in place.

"Ah, Rose. I believe I wanted to fight you."

I shake my head.

"Sorry Mihawk, wouldn't dream of it."

He cocked his head to one side, looking quite hawklike, in fact he looked like a hawk ready to pounce on a mouse.

"Is it because I am not the best anymore?"

I shake my head fervently.

"No, it's because you were the best that I don't want to tangle with you."

This man will defeat me, and if I am defeated, then I cannot rescue Luffy. He drew his butterknife.

"I insist."

He is suddenly in front of me, and I barely parry his little dagger with my own weapon. The strength behind the hit is as strong as Zoro's. I cannot compete with this man. I grit my teeth and shove him back, driving at him with a shout. He raises the dagger to parry, and I fake a move toward his right temple, and then skirt him on his left, ready to run again. Get Luffy now, fight later.

Mihawk sticks out a foot, catching my shin. I tumble, somersault forward and land kneeling, turning back to the swordsman. He is not letting me go that easy. I smirk.

"Why do you want to fight me so bad? I am nowhere near your league."

Mihawk sheathes his butterknife, and draws the dreaded black blade itself, something I never wanted pointed in my direction.

"You had such faith in Roronoa, I had to test you myself."

I shake my head, standing.

"What does that even mean?"

Mihawk started taking large swings at me. With the incredible mass of the sword, the momentum of the swings were perilous so I chose to dodge instead of block. I thought it was insulting to fight a swordsman with anything but a sword, so with practiced ease, I unhooked my sword and sheathed the rest of my weapon. I try to be careful because he could probably break my sword easily. Mihawk stated conversationally, while I was panting hard.

"Roronoa had high respect of you. I have never seen him listen to someone in a fight with me. Several people had interrupted our spars before, but he never paid them mind. You he listened to. Roronoa is someone who respects someone with strength, now I want to see how strong someone who gains Roronoa's respect can possibly be."

I take a hit to my shoulder and wince slightly, but otherwise ignore it.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not that great. I'm just a little braver then most people."

Mihawk raised his eyebrows, his sword pointed at me.

"Are you sure that is all?"

I shrug.

"I am not as strong as Zoro, nor am I as strong as you."

Mihawk blinked, and swiped at me.

"I cannot let you go further Rose."

I push back against him, but it is useless. He is way stronger then me. He pushes me to the ground and I fall back on my butt. Mihawk instantly recovers, slamming his sword down, right on the path to split me in half.


	11. Meeting, Greeting, and Fighting

**Yay, another update! I'm on a roll! Thanks for the reviews and loves, as always.**

I flinched as the black sword swept down at me. I tried to raise my own sword, but I knew it would crack and splinter instantly.

Suddenly, another sword came down, blocking the blade two inches from my face. I let out my breath that I had been holding.

"Now Mihawk, why so serious? Lighten up a little."

I glance up and my mouth dropped open. Shanks was standing there, completely casual as he blocks probably the strongest strike in the world. I scoot back a little, giving myself a little space from my impending doom. There, now I can breathe a little easier.

"You all right Rose?"

I glance up at my savior, trying not to be too starstruck.

"Yes, thank you for saving me."

He grins at me, and I try not to stare at his left side, where he is missing his arm. He continues.

"Why don't you go ahead? I will deal with him."

I glance from him to Mihawk, who is looking only slightly annoyed, and nod.

"Thanks, good luck."

I stand up, hook my sword back in my weapon and take off running again. Right back to my objective. I take a second to glance around and assess the battlefield.

There are pacifistas on one side, but it looks like Hancock and Ivankov are both taking care of them easily. I can see glimpses of other Straw-hats, but only for a few seconds. It looks like our little army is holding its own in the might of the marines. Good for us.

The five to six minutes has turned into maybe ten. I wasted so much time. Ok, keep moving, and no more distractions. I have to trust that they can take care of themselves and not worry about them.

I was maybe halfway there when something blew me over, throwing me literally head over heels. I actually took out a young marine by knocking him flat. I jumped up and curse my luck, for there is Vice Admiral Smoker.

Jeez, first Mihawk, now Smoker? It's like the world doesn't want me to rescue Luffy. I bounce on the balls of my feet, hoping for a quick getaway. He narrows his eyes at me, and I try not to cough as the smoke of his four cigars float around me.

"Rose."

I had met Smoker before actually, on one of my previous adventures, but I had never fought him. He is one of my favorite marines, if not my favorite. However, I had no intention of fighting him. I had no haki, and no means to defeat him. I was screwed.

"Sorry Smoker, I have to just squeeze by you."

He drew his jitte, which I am sure is just as painful to regular people as well as it is to devil fruit users. I bounce again, my weapon drawn and ready to go. I may be fast, but Smoker might be faster, and I cannot just try to outrun him. He will probably live up to his nickname of the white hunter.

"I am going to witness another pirate king execution, and I cannot allow you to interfere."

I just grin, trying to hide my nervousness and anxiousness to be on my way.

"Sorry, but I refuse to let that happen."

We stood there for a moment, before he attacked. I parried his stroke and tried to slash at him but he dissolved into a white fog, enveloping me in it. Are you serious? I couldn't fight this guy...or could I?

I tugged out of his hold and grabbed one of my ice bullets. No time like the present to test these babies out. I fired at the center of the fog and shot as hard as I could.

The ice bullet sped forward and as soon as it hit the smoke, Smoker materialized, rubbing his shoulder in confusion. Ah, so they do work on other devil fruit users. Smoker stood, eyes narrowed.

"I don't know how you did that, but I won't let you do that again."

I grinned.

"I will take that as a challenge."

I was about to fire another bullet when a tattooed hand stayed mine.

"Hold on Rose-ya. We have unfinished business."

I glance over at Law, who had materialized out of nowhere. He is tapping his sword against his shoulder, smirking dangerously. Smoker fingers his jitte.

"Trafalgar Law."

I step back.

"Good luck."

I whirl around and once again head toward the top platform. Why was everyone saving me from other people? Why didn't they focus on getting themselves to Luffy? Right now, I didn't really care; I just wanted to get to Luffy.

He was no longer a dot, but an actual person now. I could make it. I was almost there. My muscles were groaning from the strain and I was panting hard, but I continued forward. I couldn't stop. I couldn't fight. I just needed to get to Luffy.

There, only eight hundred meters to go. I was completely surrounded by marines. I heard shouts from behind me, but I didn't hear people fighting me to the sides. I was the farthest one again, thanks to Law and Shanks stepping in when I couldn't win the fight or win it in a timely manner.

I was suddenly stopped short because a new obstacle stood in my way.

Coby.

I bit my lip. I had heard Coby was a rear admiral now, but had no idea he would actually try to defend against Luffy, but that was their agreement, to never hold back against the other. I grit my teeth, and the pink haired man did the same.

"You are Rose right?"

I nodded.

"Coby, after everything Luffy did, you are willing to let him die?"

He had tears in his eyes. Ah, he didn't want to do this either. I swipe my weapon threateningly.

"Look, just let me by."

"I can't, I have my duty."

"Is duty more important then freindship? I thought Luffy taught you better then that."

"He also told me to follow my dream."

This is pointless, and getting me nowhere. I cannot help Luffy by talking. I shake my head.

"Then I am sorry Coby."

I try to dart around him. He blocks my path but I whirl my quarterstaff to knock him off his feet. He grabs my ankle and I almost fall over, but kick him off. I won't fight him, but maybe I can outrun him. There isn't much left of this race. I could probably do it. So I ignored Coby's shouting for me to stop and I sprinted to get away from him.

Running, something I had been doing for ten years, came so natural to me. Maybe that is why I was doing so well, was because fighting I was proficient at, running, I could do forever. And this atmosphere, so much like a race, was familiar. I find myself smiling as I duck around not grunt soldiers now but captains, and vice admirals. The game of tag has gotten infinitely harder. I cannot simply barge right in, or I will die, and get thrown back.

My eyes, trained from the countless games of shipwide tag, scout out a path, before I take action. I cannot afford to lose here, not so close.

I dart forward, not only dodging, but making the marines hit each other, much like that time in Marejois. If I just make them take care of each other, that would be perfect. No such luck on that end.

Suddenly I feel something clamp on my wrist. I look down to see manacles. Are you serious? Coby is holding onto the chain and he yells.

"You have to stop Rose."

I scowl at him, angry. How could he ask that?

"No, I refuse."

"You will die!"

That got my attention. Die? Really? No, couldn't be. Straw-hats don't die. Straw-hats fight, and I was a Strawhat. Completely rational, I answer calmly.

"I might, but I am going to risk it, because it will be worth it."

I tug on my sword and slice it down, breaking the manacles. I confiscate them from Coby, marvelling at my new weapon. Now these might be useful.

I swing them like a pair bolas above my head, not bothering to soften the blows. These are Vice Admirals; no way am I going to soften any blows for them. I move like a hurricane, not stopping once as I move them faster and faster in one hand, while my other hand is using my own weapon as a quarterstaff, thwacking heads along the way.

Usually I am laughing, but such a serious matter, I couldn't. I was more in tune this fight then any other fight I had ever done, even the one to distinguish me as the best girl fighter in the world. No one was going to stop me.

"Rose, they will kill you."

I twirled my quarterstaff and slammed it against a guy's knees.

"I don't care Coby."

"You are insane."

I hit a guy in the face with my makeshift bolas, and he fell back to knock over his friend, blood spurting out of his nose.

"Yes Coby, I am a Strawhat. Kind of comes with the job description."

I start to shake because they are too close. I surrounded on all sides, and I am feeling claustrophobic. They are too close; I cannot run or dodge. Looks like I have to move out of brute force.

I rear up straight, brandishing both of my weapons. I am no longer that meek little girl stalling by fighting Z. I am no longer the powerless girl who struggled against the marines in Marijois. I am no longer that terrified girl who was stuck in that chair in Impel Down. No, I am not.

I am Rose, a Strawhat, and I am going to show them what that means.

I am strong. I am brave.

I am going to protect my captain.

I will not give up here. I cannot afford to. Luffy needs me, the crew needs me, I need me to push forward.

So I push back hard. With a growl that felt natural I tossed away my bolas by wrapping them around a man's head; I would use them, but right now, I need two hands on my quarterstaff. I start swinging two handed as hard as I could.

I felt many a bone break and a marine fly off out of my group. I duck low and swing at knees, ankles, waists. I don't care how strong these guys were. I don't care if I can beat them or not. I'm just going to go for it and hope I can make it. No, I'm going to make it.

The marines were closing in faster. Take a deep breath Rose. Focus not only on strength, use speed too. You need to get to Luffy as quickly as possible, so use speed. I don't focus on just large strokes now, but large and fast strokes. More speed, means more force anyway.

I literally spin, my quarterstaff a blur. My eyes train on a part of the body to hit, and as soon as my blunt object hits, zooms in on another target. My strategy mind and instincts are both taking the workload, both sharing equally in my fighting. My reflexes are getting ridiculously faster. I was in the zone.

Then my focus snaps out of the zone as something stabs my arm. Gritting my teeth, I turn and smack the marine in the shoulder, almost shattering his collarbone. My concentration broken, I sense everything my body had been trying to tell me but was too stubborn to listen.

My legs and arms burn, not just hurt, burn from the strain. My breathing is harder then even my normal strain. I am not pacing myself at all here, but I couldn't care less. My rhythm is now disrupted though. It will take a little bit to get it back in the groove.

Push past it Rose. Who cares about a little pain? It will be worth it. I growl as I force myself back into the rhythm. Breathe in breath out. Smack a head, a wrist, a rib. Keep going until there are no enemies left. Go so far into oxygen debt that you cannot stand.

Suddenly, I blink, and I am clear. I had pushed all the way through the vice admirals.

I fall to my knees, breathing heavily. Jeez Rose, you idiot. You have to pace yourself or you are going to die. I take stock of my injuries. A few stab wounds, and bruises from hits, but other then that I was fine. I take a few deep breaths to recover from my stupid and gutsy move, and stand up, ready to run again, but I stop cold.

I had fought my way to a few meters from the executioner's platform. I would usually applaud the effort, but I can only stare straight ahead of me.

The three admirals stand, with their arms crossed, the last defence of the pirate king.


	12. Almost There

**Sorry, my cliffhanger subscription is not working very well. I will look into getting a new one. And oh my goodness another update. Lol, let's see how long this keeps up.**

I visibly deflate. The admirals are all looking at me, well Fujitora isn't, but the other two are looking at me with interest.

"Ah, you have made it far."

Kizaru stated in his lazy manner. Fujitora remarked gruffly.

"Yes, you are quite skilled."

I gulped. My bravado vanished in a tenth of a second, and suddenly I am back to being that terrified girl that stood in front of Z, with no strength or skills. Holy crap I am screwed. I only know enough about Kizaru, and a little about Fujitora. I know absolutely nothing about Ryokugyu, so therefore cannot fix a strategy that could take care of him. Yep, one hundred percent screwed.

The strong part of my mind shoved hard against the weak part, taking over.

Rose, what are you thinking? It's the end of the race. You can't give up now. You need to hurry up. Luffy needs you. I glance up at the wall and the executioner's platform and sigh. Yep. But still.

Nope, no buts. Come on, you defeated them, you can defeat these guys. I sigh again, and decide to be polite.

"Hello admirals."

Ryokugyu cocked his head.

"Do we destroy this girl?"

Fujitora glanced in his general direction.

"It's a girl?"

I give a sweeping bow mockingly.

"Rose of the Strawhats, at your service. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get my captain back."

There is a flash of light and Kizaru has suddenly flashed in front of me, his long leg raised back in a kick.

"Go back Rose."

I hit the deck and the kick goes over my head. Before I can congratulate myself or will the sudden adrenaline in my stomach to go away, I roll over and somersault away from his finger about to spear me through.

I was about to stand when something heavy hit me right in the ribcage. I bite back a scream as I fly backwards, skidding on the ground. I take a few seconds to allow the pain to leave, then stand. Ryokugyu lowered his foot.

"You are strong built."

I am literally a plaything with these guys. That's not even the fact that it is three on one. I blow a thick stream of air out of my nose. I twirled my quarterstaff in my hands, changing the ends to blades. Yes, this will get me a better edge, hopefully.

I race toward Ryokugyu, trying to figure out what to hit first, when Kizaru once again appears ahead of me.

"You have a strong will, but no real strength to back that up."

I duck him and suddenly am reminded of his words, said once before, on this very battlefield, to the future pirate king. I am going to make him eat his words again.

I was just about past him, when I see him stiffen slightly. I ready myself for an attack, but was not prepared for what happened next.

The very thing I had felt tiny samples of, haki, descended on my mind, although this time, it is not softened by Luffy. This time the pain is real.

I am dimly aware of me stopping abruptly, of my knees hitting the ground, my eyes rolling back in my head. It was like Kizaru had literally stripped away my will to fight. Is that what haki does? Does it take away the weaker wills?

I fall forward, but my hands catch myself. There has to be something, something to anchor me to reality. To make me fight again.

'Don't worry, you can do this-Nami

You are braver then I will ever be-Usopp

Don't worry, I will protect you Rose-swan-Sanji

You aren't alone-Chopper

You have a family here-Robin

We will stand behind you-Brook

You are super Rose-sis-Franky

Be brave. You are stronger then you think you are-Zoro

You will always be my nakama-Luffy

Gosh darn it Rose, pull yourself together. They are counting on you. So painfully, barely, I push myself to my feet. Kizaru remarked carefully.

"What a strong will you have Rose."

I cough, and shake my head, childishly hoping that would dispel the haki. I don't particularly care, but as long as I am distracting these guys, surely someone will slip past them. Kizaru tries to stomp on me again, but I roll away once more, avoiding Ryokugyu this time.

I look up and realize I landed right in front of Fujitora. He raised his sword, bringing down with a speed that it felt like Mihawk didn't have. I instinctively block the weapon, and let loose a slight breath. Then I feel it. The intense pressure. I grit my teeth as I am pressed further into the ground. I strain against it, trying to keep him from completely shoving me to the dirt.

"Hold her still Fujitora."

Ryokugya stated, holding his hands like he was going to straight up punch me. Kizaru nodded, pointing his finger straight at me.

"Yes, right there."

I try to parry the blow so I can dodge, but as soon as I try, the pressure increases so much I feel the concrete buckling beneath me. I am stuck in between a rock and a hard place. I close my eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain, and ready to cope with it.

"Rose!"

Suddenly the pressure decreases dramatically, and I fall to my knees, gasping for air to try replenish lack of oxygen supply. I look up and smile with relief.

Zoro is blocking Fujitora's sword with Wado, a dangerous smirk alighting his lips.

Sanji is kicking aside Kizaru's finger with his already aflame foot.

Sabo is facing down Ryokugyu with his arms also aflame, a determined look on his face.

I slump, so very grateful for my saviors.

"Thank you, all of you."

Sanji turned to me, and for once didn't flirt with me.

"Get to Luffy Rose."

Why? Why is everyone trusting me with Luffy's safety. Doesn't matter right now Rose. Ask later. I glance up at the platform. I'm going to need a boost to get up there.

"Zoro, can you do that thing you did in Alabasta? The one to Vivi and Chopper to get them to the top of the clocktower?"

Zoro grinned, setting his three swords together.

"Be my guest."

I leapt lightly on the swords, ignoring the protests from Kizaru and Ryokugyu which are stifled by Sanji and Sabo. Zoro bends down and I feel the sheer power building up in his arms and torso. He whispers.

"Good luck."

I nod my thanks.

"You too."

Then I am flying up with the speed of a bullet. I focus on the bottom of the platform and when I reach it at the apex of my leap, I reach out and grab it, pulling myself close. I take a second to make sure I was stable and survey the battlefield.

It was different from a higher vantage point, and I could see that the pirates were still holding thier own. Several saw me, and pointed and shouted, although I couldn't hear them over the gunshots and cannonfire. I make sure there are no other problems, before I start climbing.

I use all of my skill and my longingness to climb again push me upward quickly and efficiently. I remember all those times I played with Usopp, climbed up to the crow's nest, tied down rigging in storms. Climbing is something I can do, not fight admirals.

I grab the studs and haul myself hand over hand, my excitement keeping me going. I was so close now. I heard Kizaru and Sanji fighting literally right behind me. Seems like the admiral tried to follow me up here. I didn't care. I trusted Sanji to take care of him.

I was so close, so close in fact, that I heard Akainu talking to Luffy.

"Dragon's son, I have to rid you of the world before your allies come and save you. Prepare to die!"

I grab the tough wood beneath my fingers and haul myself over the edge just in time to see Akainu draw his magma fist back to shove through Luffy's chest.

My hands are moving before I can even register the action, one hand grabbing and swiping out my slingshot, while the other reaches for a canister. No, Akainu, I will not let you. Ace help me protect your brother. I have come too far for my dreams to be murdered before my eyes. I slide it open, loading the entire container into my rubber band. There isn't time to grab just one. I hope this works. Please work. Akainu's fist is moving in perfect slow motion. I open my mouth to scream.

"NO!"

As I draw back my ammo and let it fly.

The canister flies so slowly I am terrified it will not reach him in time, so I follow it instead, running after it. I see the canister hit him in the back, just as he is about to punch Luffy, and in that split second, I see the fleet admiral tense and his arm changes back to normal, giving Luffy just a regular punch to the chest. Luffy coughs in pain , but is not dying and for that I am grateful.

Relieved, I let loose a heavy breath. That was way too close. I'm very lucky my hypothesis worked. I am already taking off the caps. I need them now, and I am guessing a hundred or so is more effective then just one. Akainu whirls around, but I am ready for him. I shove one of the canisters right at his chest. It connects with a hiss. He groans and staggers.

Yes, I can do this. With a bodily shove I shove him toward the edge of the platform. I need a few minutes to free Luffy, and the farther away he is the better.

Suddenly, he grabs me, his hand once again turning into magma. I grit my teeth in pain as it feels like my arm is literally melting. Once again, my instincts save me by thrusting my last container into his chest. His arm turns back to normal and I ignore the blistering heat in my arm as I swing my sword, already unsheathed at his chest. It cuts, actually cuts the fleet admiral, and he flies backward, off the platform.

I stand there, breathing hard, my weapon held loosely in one hand. I turn and see Luffy staring at me in shock, surprise, and awe.

I did it. I saved my captain.


	13. Not Out of the Woods Yet

**Muhahahahaha I am a horrible author. I am predicting horrible cliffhangers in the future. Something might happen to my medicine. I'm not sure yet.**

Yes, I take a quiet moment to celebrate my accomplishment, before I shake my head. All right Rose, you may have won the battle, but not the war. You need to get Luffy out of here.

"Rose?"

I turn and smile gently at Luffy.

"Hey Luffy. Give me a few seconds and I will get you out of here."

I scan the battlefield below. Barely any people have noticed my success, and that's the way I like it, unless it is a certain archeologist. Ah, there she is, fighting strongly against several Marines. I don't want to call out to her, so I notice an okama near her who had noticed me. I point to Robin and he nods.

While I wait on that, I turn and kneel beside my captain with a warm smile. I had forgotten how Luffy felt, how his determination fueled everyone around him. I felt like I could conquer the world, even as beaten and exhausted as I was. His hands and knees were both chained to the platform so he can barely move, so I embrace him, feeling his presence increase. I chuckle.

"Gosh I missed you Luffy."

He nuzzled his head against mine.

"Rose, what are you doing back here?"

I let him go and looked into his eyes, smiling.

"The only reason I always come back here. You and the crew needed me for something. I assume to rescue you."

Luffy stared at the ground.

"Rose, what if I don't want to be rescued?"

I freeze. Luffy would never say that. Then I take in his appearance. He is beaten and bruised, but a calm smile alights his lips.

"I am the pirate king Rose. I followed my dreams and achieved them, along with everyone else on the crew. I have to fulfill my duty I suppose, what Gol D. Roger and Whitebeard did. I need to start a new pirate era. I can die completely happy."

Oh, that's what this is about. I take a deep breath and refuse to be angry with him. When Luffy gets something in his head, it is hard to get it out, but not impossible.

"Luffy, do you truly want to die? Do you not want to spend more adventures with the crew on the seas? Who cares if you fulfilled one dream? You can always choose another."

I pointed to the battlefield below us.

"All of these people are here, risking their lives to get you back safely. You have no idea how these past few days on the ship were. They were dull, lifeless. They were not the same without a captain. Your duty is to your crew first and utmost, before anyone else. Luffy I am not leaving you here. I refuse."

Luffy blinked at me. I hugged him once again.

"I fought hard to get here, and I am not leaving without you. If you want to die after we rescue you, then that is your business, but only after we rescue you are you allowed to do that. Ok?"

Luffy tensed as I repeated the same words he gave Robin at Enies Lobby, when he had first started his journey against the World Government. I felt him relax, and he nodded into my shoulder.

"All right Rose."

I grin, chuckling happily.

"There we go."

I wince as I accidently moved my burned arm. I look at it, poking it gently. Ah, I'm lucky. It was only a love tap, a second degree burn at best. Thanks instincts for probably saving my arm. Luffy looked concerned.

"You're hurt."

I shrug.

"Nah, nothing I can't handle. I'm just a little tired. Once we get back to the ship, I'm taking a nap."

Luffy grinned.

"That's a great idea. I will proclaim it shipwide nap time."

I laugh.

"Great Luffy."

I scoot back to the edge of the platform, looking for Robin. She was looking up at me and she crossed her arms. Suddenly, her torso popped up right beside me.

"Hey Rose."

I grin.

"You got that key?"

She handed me a small key.

"There you go."

She waved at her captain.

"Hello Luffy, glad you are still alive and kicking."

Luffy nodded, his Luffyness coming back slowly but surely.

"Yo Robin!"

He exclaimed excitedly. Gosh I missed him. Anyway, turning back to the archeologist.

"Any new developments I should be worried about?"

She shook her head.

"Not really. We are still pretty evenly matched. Everyone is just trying to keep the other marines from noticing you here and trying to stop you going back to the ship."

I was still looking at Robin, but I felt the scorching heat and saw the orange blur in my periperal. I reach forward, yelling.

"Robin go."

She looked extremely confused but did as I told her, dissolving into petals a millisecond before Akainu shoved a magma fist through her head. I scooted backwards as fast as possible away from the fleet admiral. He looked extremely ticked off.

"How dare you? I am trying to save this world."

I felt my hand touch Luffy's chain and I stop abruptly.

Key. Luffy. Survive.

Which roughly translates to unlock Luffy's chains if you want to live through this ordeal. So I throw myself willingly to the task. I shove the key into the lock on his right hand, twisting it roughly. Luffy yanked his arm loose. I saw Akainu draw back his arm to aim another magma fist. I had no more ice bullets. Ah crap.

I gabbed Luffy's hand.

"Luffy, haki."

Somehow my urgent message was recieved and understood. Luffy turned his entire arm black and I used that as a shield against the magma fist aimed right at Luffy's chest. I growl at Akainu.

"Will you give me two seconds to untie him?"

Akainu drew back his fist, and it also turned black with haki.

"No. I will not allow Dragon's son to live."

Then he punched me as hard as he could into the ground.

Stars erupted in my vision and I fell slack against the cracked wood. I didn't expect him to attack me. Idiot, that's why you don't underestimate the freaking fleet admiral. I heard Luffy yell my name, but it sounded so far away. Come on Rose, three more locks. Dazedly, it took me a little time to find the keyhole, but I jerked it sharply. Halfway done.

I see his haki fist again and this time I dodge to the left, to Luffy's other side. I need to unlock him before Akainu kills me, and I am not putting that burden on Luffy's shoulders, not after last time. Akainu gabbed my arm, my already injured one and before I could stop him, turned his hand into pure magma.

The pain went from dull throb to intense intolerability. I screamed behind bit teeth and writhed, trying to escape the person causing me harm. I just wanted to get away, and so desperate to do so that I forgot my true objective.

"Leave her alone!"

I was dropped, thankfully as Luffy threw a haki laden punch. I took a few breaths before trying to return to my task but Akainu bodily dragged me away from my captain. I kicked back at him.

"Let me go you creep."

He grabbed my arm again and I felt his arm start to become magma. Luffy tried to hit him, but with the seastone on his leg, he can't use his rubbery reach. He shouts angrily.

"Let her go you bastard."

I brace myself for more pain but I don't have to. The building pain suddenly stopped and I felt the fleet admiral tense. Confused, I look up at him. He is also looking confused and looking over his shoulder at something. Then I hear it, the slight snap of a rubber band and something speeding toward the fleet admiral. He jerks, once again becoming solid. I look down and grin.

Usopp saved me. He yelled up, loading another bullet.

"Go Rose!"

He didn't have to tell me twice. I have to free Luffy, otherwise he will kill me. I kick him off of me and quickly jam the key into the lock, unlocking it quickly. Only one more. I don't want to look at my arm. I don't want, nor need to see the damage. I will look into it later.

Akainu growled like the mad dog he is and actually placed a hand on my back. He has moved out of Usopp's line of sight now, and I can't be distracted from my task. The intense pain happened again, and I felt him trying to melt straight through my body. It didn't take much to realize if he went further he would melt my heart.

Gritting my teeth against a scream, and trying to put every ounce of concentration I had not on the screaming pain roaring throughout me but on the key in my hand, I unlocked the last chain on Luffy's leg.

It took the rubber captain an instant before he pushed Akainu back, away from me. I tried to relax my back muscles, but I felt blood drench my back and shirt. Oh man, am I going to get out of this alive?

Luffy and Akainu are standing apart, but I can tell by their stances they are ready to tear each other apart. I was suddenly painfully reminded of Ace. I don't doubt Luffy's ability; he is the pirate king after all. However, I also cannot afford to take the risk. Luffy is the object of this war, and I will not let it end like the past one. My one goal is to get Luffy away from here as fast as possible.

So I take a few seconds to catch my breath, because I am guessing it will be nonstop action until I get back to the ship, and stand. Luffy barely spares me a glance, until I rush forward and tackle him over the edge of the executioner's platform.

He let's out a shout of surprise, but I keep his arms pinned to his side so he couldn't reach back up. I close my eyes tight as not to see my impending doom coming right at me. I feel Luffy take a deep breath.

"Gomu gomu no, fusen."

I let go of my captain and bounced a few times as we hit the ground, with minimal jostling of limbs that were injured. I groan and roll off of Luffy. Ouch. Why did everything hurt? Instantly he was by my side.

"Rose? You all right?"

I cough, swallowing all pain with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Luffy stood, swinging his arm.

"I'm going to go fight him."

I stand. I don't have time for pain right now. I need to get him out of here. I grab his arm, pulling him away from the bloodthirsty fleet admiral.

"No Luffy, let's go."

"But-"

"Nope."

I continued to pull him at a faster rate. I kept eyes ahead of me. I let go of his elbow to draw my weapon. There was a group of marines ahead of us.

"Stop them!"

"Get Straw-hat."

Luffy stopped struggling against me and turned to fight the new enemy. We hit them like a whirlwind, spinning them out of our way. I felt...complete fighting next to Luffy. I had forgotten how much this small action had meant so much to me.

My injuries were sore, but nothing I couldn't handle. I would be feeling them tomorrow most definitely, but for now, I was fine. I just couldn't stop, otherwise I was finished, as was earlier.

However, it was proving difficult due to the amount of marines coming at us. Looks like they abandoned all other fighters, only trying to gain back thier stolen prize, and I had no intention of giving it back.

Luffy and I kept fighting harder and harder, back to back without a problem, but they wouldn't leave us alone. It felt like we were gaining no ground. It was like a wall of marines that no matter how hard we hit, it wouldn't fall.

Suddenly the wall exploded with a roar.

"Diable Jambe!"

"Thunderbolt Tempo."

"Cien Fleur, Clutch!"

"Green Star: Bamboo Javelin!"

"Kung Fu Point!"

"108 Pound Pheonix!"

"Pastoral Song!"

The rest of the Straw-hat crew burst through scattering the marines like leaves on the wind. I grinned as I relaxed, no longer fighting. Chopper was smiling until he saw me.

"Rose!"

He yelled in horror, already grabbing his medicine bag. Everyone else was tackling Luffy, so excited to see him, while he laughed, returning their well meaning hug with enthusiasm. I watched happily as Chopper coated my arm and back with an ointment that cooled the burns and he bandaged them. Chopper finished and jumped up to wrap his hooves around Luffy's neck. The crew once again was complete.


	14. Change of Plan

**Yay, the gang is back together again! Now we just need to get out right? Nope lol.**

I gave them as much time as I could before I interrupted the reunion reluctantly.

"Guys, we need to go."

They all looked at me. Nami pulled me to my feet, concern painted on her features.

"Jeez, are you ok?"

I chuckle.

"Yeah, just peachy."

I glance around to see the marines inching closer and closer.

"But we need to get out of here before the marines get up their courage to attack us again."

Suddenly a blue and yellow flash dashed by me, nearly tackling Luffy.

"Luffy!"

I smile as Sabo examines his brother, making sure he was uninjured, with Luffy smiling and embracing his older brother happily. All right, I guess we can stay a little longer. However, fate did not have that in mind.

"Dragon's son!"

I freeze, and everyone turns to see Akainu emerge from the marines that have surrounded us. Everyone faced the fleet admiral. Sabo asked, completely serious and not like the older brother at all.

"Is that him Luffy?"

Luffy nodded, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, it's him."

I step in front of them, grabbing both their arms.

"No guys you can't."

Luffy protested.

"Rose, he killed-"

"I know."

I interrupted with a fierce spark in my eye. Akainu taunted.

"You going to run, like your cowardly weak brother? You aren't going to avenge his death?"

Luffy pushed forward and it took all my strength to keep him still.

"Bastard, I will kick your ass."

I close my eyes.

"No Luffy, you can't. You are doing what Ace did. Please that's how he died. You know that. If you turn back, I'm not sure you will survive. Please, let's just leave."

Sabo gritted his teeth.

"Still Rose, you can't expect us not to avenge his death."

I grit at him, still trying to hold both brothers back.

"And if you both die? How do you think Ace will think then? That both of his brothers died protecting just an image? Sabo, let go of the one that is dead. Focus on the one that is still alive. Our first priority is getting him out of here without a magma fist through his chest."

Sabo winced, imagining the image. He glanced at me and back at Akainu, and I am relieved to find Luffy sagging in my arms, no longer struggling. I know I am being super harsh, but if that's what gets Luffy to go, then so be it. Then my captain speaks softly.

"I'm sorry Rose, but we cannot run from this guy."

I let him go, cocking my head.

"What do you mean?"

Luffy looks completely serious.

"He will not let me go Rose. He is obsessed. He threatened to kill my entire crew at Raftel unless I gave myself up. If I run, he will follow. It doesn't matter how far we go on this battlefield or on these seas, if I do not defeat him, I will not leave here. You know that. You saw him last war."

I pause. The one loophole in my argument, and Luffy found it. Why does he have to be smart when I don't want him to? Luffy popped his knuckles again.

"I have to kick his ass."

Sabo followed up quickly.

"Don't worry Rose, I will back him up. I have a bone to pick with him too."

I glance from one brother to the other. Both are so determined to avenge thier fallen brother, and so I decide this is one battle I shouldn't fight.

"FIne, but if there is trouble, you both bail."

Luffy was gone at the word fine, but Sabo nodded.

"Thank you Rose."

He walked camly toward the already battling Akainu and Luffy, fist encased in flames. I sigh; just because a plan doesn't go my way, doesn't mean I can't tweak it a little.

"All right everyone, let's give them a nice guard and try to take care of the rest of these marines."

Sanji and Nami faced back to back, while Chopper and Usopp paired up. Brook and Robin took off somewhere to the left, already fighting in perfect tandem.

"Hey, want to fight with me Rose?"

I turn with a grin to see my favorite green haired swordsman.

"Of course Zoro."

I place my back gently against his, making sure not to press to hard against my new injuries. We complete the protective circle around the three combatants.

"You are hurt."

His observation makes me chuckle as marines close around us.

"Yes, comes with the job. How was Fujitora?"

I feel him swipe, his powerful back muscles expanding and contracting, easily decimating at least fifty marines in front of him.

"Not bad, I barely won, but I won. I heard you met Mihawk."

I snort, taking out a marine's elbow with my chains.

"Yeah, he really wanted to fight me."

Zoro nodded, shifting his grip on Kitetsu.

"Yes, I had heard he expressed an intrest."

I sigh.

"I don't know why. I'm not that great."

Zoro placed his swords in a familiar pattern and I ducked, literally hit the ground.

"Dragon Twister."

I heard many a despaired yell from the marines as I bounce back up, ready to fight again. Somehow I got seperated from my swordsman, but that didn't matter. I was back in my element, and after my previous encounter with the Vice admirals all by myself, this wasn 't nearly as bad, only disadvantagous by my new injuries.

I use this as practice of my adapting skills. I would use my sword for a few minutes, then switch to my sling shot, then my chains, then my quarterstaff, then a marine weapon I deemed worthy. All of the lessons I had learned from my various masters and old enemies I had fought surfaced. I used moves I picked up and adapted from freind and foe alike.

These were just gruntmen, not nearly as powerful as the upper ranks, so I can afford to play around a teeny bit. With me playing around, it gave me time to keep an eye on Luffy and Sabo. This was one fight I didn't want to miss, nor could I afford to. If something happened, I wanted to be able to interfere.

Sabo had one hand black with haki, holding up his dragon claw. The other was Ace's own trademark, a fire fist. Luffy was in second gear and all of his limbs were coated with haki. He was moving way too fast for me to follow, and both brothers had this angry look in their eye as they dished out well deserved revenge on thier brother's murderer.

Akainu wasn't doing too badly either though. He kept changing into magma, and barely missed his two opponents. The haki from both users seems to be doing very little if no damage at all. I keep a very lose eye on them though. Akainu is going to lose; I have faith in both of the self proclaimed brothers.

I kept an eye on my other crew mates as well. We were doing well in keeping the other marines from touching the three in the middle, and we weren't sustaining any injuries, unless you count me. We were fluid, determined, fighting naturally beside each other as if it was as common as breathing. I saw Zoro and Sanji rotate to take the higher up rank marines, while Usopp, Chopper, and Nami, who stayed still near to Sanji, chose the grunts like I was. I kind of miss Franky in the midst of the chaos but I was reminded he was still here by the cannon fire from the Sunny.

I was minding my own business, fighting with my swords as easily as I could with one arm and my back messed up, when a sound made me pause. It was the sound of a gunshot. Normally, in the middle of a war, it wouldn't be something that demanded my attention, but this one was louder, more clear then any other one. That meant that it was pointed at me.

Suddenly, I hear a pained grunt behind me. Curious, I turn, and I tense up so much my joints crackle and pop. No, he didn't. He didn't just protect me again. I leap forward as my savior collapses to the ground, yelling his name.

"Zoro!"


	15. I Can't Exist

**I know, I know, I am a horrible author and you all want to murder me dead and gather up your torches and pitchforks, but to be fair I did warn you a few chapters about a horrible cliffhangers. I'm evil. Anyway, let's see if I can fix this.**

I knelt beside the swordsman before he even hit the ground. The battle, Luffy's fight with Akainu, the marines, my pain, and everything else fell by the wayside with ease. I ask worriedly.

"Zoro? Zoro!"

I was so scared. My bravery was not helping me this time as I flip him over on his back, earning me a pained groan. I let a little relief slip into my mind, before I take it away. No you can't be relieved yet. Not until he is safe.

Blood, so much blood is coming out of Zoro's chest. I probe my fingers through it, trying to find the exit wound. Depending where it was determined my panic level. Ha, even though I am completely overrun with fear, I still keep moving. I know I found the wound when Zoro tenses horribly. I whisper.

"Sorry, but I need to find the extent of the damage."

Crap, the hole is right above the heart, and I would be surprised with the amount of blood he is losing that it didn't clip the aorta artery. No. I scream for the two people that pop into my head first, the only ones that could help.

"Chopper! Law!"

I pat the swordsman's cheek to try to keep his eye from flickering close, his pupils dilated with pain.

"Zoro you freaking idiot."

Then the gravity of what he did hit me. He did it to protect me. Zoro took a bullet for me. My tone gets angrier with worry and frustration of the fact that this is my fault.

"What were you thinking? Why did you do that?"

Zoro smirked.

"Relax Rose, I'm going to be fine."

I smacked him lightly, a scowl forming on my face.

"No you are not. Most people in my world die after getting shot in the chest."

Zoro tries to get up and for a split second I see the old uninjured Zoro, still strong and ready to face the world. Then he coughs painfully and I push him back down. He needs to stay still and not move.

"That is your world Rose, not ours. We are stronger here."

I feel two people kneel down and it takes little imagination to figure out who they were.

"Zoro!"

"Zoro-ya."

I glance at the two doctors pleadingly.

"Save him."

They get to work, Chopper pulling out bandages, a sewing needle, and tweezers.

"We need to check and make sure there aren't any more bullet fragments."

Law beat him to it.

"Room."

He literally reaches inside Zoro's chest, to which the latter grunts. He gropes around for a few seconds before pulling out several small metal bits.

"That's all I could find."

I let the doctors do their thing without getting in their way. They have ten times more experience then I do, but I had better be dead if I was leaving the swordsman's side. So while Law tried to fix the aorta and Chopper fed him medicines and sewed up the wound, I talked to the swordsman, trying to keep his mind off the pain, and mine off the panic.

"You idiot. Why did you do that?"

Zoro smiled faintly, closing his eye as he breathed.

"You are our main weapon in this war Rose. You came up with the strategy. You were the one who got to and rescued Luffy. You were the one that gave hope. Me, I'm just a swordsman. I'm not important."

I bow my head into his shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"No Zoro, it's the other way around. I am from another world. Who cares if I die here? You don't have another world to go to, and are a part of the original crew. If I go, you all go on with your lives. If you die, then..."

I trail off because Zoro grips my arm hard as he chokes. Law removed his hand from his chest.

"Sorry Zoro-ya."

Then he returns to his work. Zoro's death grip on me slackens slightly as he whispers to me.

"No, you are wrong Rose. You are apart of the crew too, and I do care if you die, and I know everyone else does too."

He slowly fell into an easy breathing pattern and I recognized that he passed out. So much for my distraction. I turn to the doctors.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Work, that will distract me from the scenarios my mind was now churning out a dime a dozen. Law wiped his forehead.

"He needs more blood. He lost a lot."

I thrust my arms forward. I am his blood type. I've given blood to Zoro before, and I am not afraid to now.

"Take it, take all you need."

Law reaches toward my wrist but Chopper interrupts.

"No Rose, you have lost blood today too. If you lose anymore you won't be able to function."

I give Chopper a glare that screamed to not mess with me for the will gladly give blood if it meant a few days of weakness. Anything is better then the alternative.

I grab Law's hand and push it against my wrist, and my tone gives no room for argument.

"Do it Law."

Law seems debating but I press his fingers against my arteries.

"Law, I insist. My blood will replenish faster because my body is used to it. Do it."

Law took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Room."

He slowly pulled and I gasped as he pulled a bubble of blood out of my arm about the size of a softball. The sudden dizziness made me sway slightly, but a few deep breaths makes it leave slightly. I watch as Law filters the bubble through Zoro's chest slowly.

My initial panic is no longer prevalent, and I dare risk a smile. Zoro is going to be fine. Zoro is going to be ok. He will fight again. He's-

I don't know what made me do it, maybe instincts, but I suddenly started counting. I decided to follow this little rabbit, because I had to be doing it for a reason. One...two...three.

Three people were breathing.

Where was the fourth?

No. My panic, once nothing, leaps back up to dizzying heights I had never even dreamed of before. His face is way paler then normal, and he looks so relaxed, way too relaxed for the pain he was in. No, he couldn't have. I hurriedly lean down placing my ear against his mouth. No, please don't. You can't. Law asked curiously.

"Rose-ya?"

I ignore him, my current task infinitely more important as I place two fingers on his throat, shoving hard against the jugular. Come on, something. Anything. Gosh darn it Zoro, give me something. No matter how I pleaded, the result was the same.

There was no breath.

There was no pulse.

In that split second, my mind went completely blank except for one word. No. That's all I could think. He couldn't be de-

Rose snap out of it. Don't say it because there's still time. Save him.

My mind snaps into it's highest gears, my medical mind from my genes and from my knowledge leaping to the forefront. No of horror has turned into No of fighting back. I will not accept it. I jerk my head at Law.

"Law, use countershock."

I try to ignore the shakiness in my voice, the complete desperation. Law looked really confused.

"Why? It will hurt him."

I yell urgently.

"Law he isn't breathing."

Law's eyes widen. It takes him a second, a second too long, to lower his hands against Zoro's chest.

"Countershock."

An electrical surge shot through Zoro's body, making it jerk and spasm as if it were still alive. I lean my head against his chest, searching frantically for anything. I would take any sign of life at this point. Nothing.

"Law again."

I am shaking, terror making me want to go a hundred times faster to save my friend. Chopper is sobbing as he does chest compressions, Law is muttering curses as he sends another bolt of electricity through the swordsman, and I just whisper to the one man who will always listen to me.

"Zoro, you have to come back. Don't you dare die on me. You said you would be fine, so you better be fine gosh darn it. I was supposed to protect you this time. I was supposed to be strong and brave remember?"

I bow my head, my fingers glued to his throat, and pray. If it was Luffy, I would pray to Ace, since it is Zoro, I pray to Kuina. I stare at the white hilted katana that hasn't left Zoro's side since the very beginning.

"Kuina, please give him back. Don't take him yet. He isn't meant to die yet."

And it is true. Roronoa Zoro is not the man to survive everything he has only to die by a petty stray bullet. He is going to be defeated by the next greatest swordsman. That is how he is to go if anything, but not this. Not now. I whisper more intensely.

"Kuina, I will fight you for him, and if I do, you will lose. I will fight death for Zoro, and I won't stop until he is back here with us."

Tears are gathering in my eyes and running down my cheeks, making me blind. Usually I would try to get rid of them, as they are weakness, but right now I couldn't care less.

"Law, again."

Law and Chopper glance at each other.

"Rose, he's..."

"No, do it again."

I almost scream at them. They think I am in denial, and I know I am in denial, but if there is some small chance that Zoro could survive, I am taking that risk if it means bringing him back. People in my world have been brought back after being dead for longer, and they didn't have a fraction of the will to live like Zoro does. Law took a deep breath, and once again brought his hands down on Zoro's chest.

"Countershock."

Again the pulse surges through the swordsman. As I watch, I have a horrible thought.

I had thought earlier on this trip how I have not existed in this world without Zoro's support. His strength and determination has fueled mine ever since the beginning. Without him, I am a building with no foundation, a body without bones or muscles. I am useless. I cannot exist.

I place my forehead against Zoro's, feeling it's semi coldness. I feel tears drip down onto his cheeks and it's wrong, because it looks like he is crying, and he doesn't cry.

"Zoro listen, I'm not strong enough. I am not brave enough to live here alone without you. I can't do it. You have to come back. I was supposed to protect you this time. Who else am I going to bother when they are training, train with? Who am I going to nap with, or fight side by side with? Who am I supposed to go to when I am scared and weak? I'm telling you Zoro, I am weak, and scared right now, so I am coming to you. Please."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, or more accurately a hoof.

"Rose, come on. It's too late."

No it's not. I refuse. I was not giving up this fight. I keep my eyes on Zoro as I order.

"Law, again."

Law sighed.

"Rose-ya, there is nothing we can do for him. He's de-"

"Don't say it."

Not the d word. If you say it, it makes it real. I look up at him, and I know he is surprised to see me crying. I plead weakly.

"Please, just one more, then I will stop."

This is my last chance. Both doctors look at each other and Law reluctantly places his hands once again in position. They have lost faith, and I feel like I did during Zoro's and Mihawk's fight. Everyone had doubt in my swordsman, but I stayed my path of faith. I know he can come back. I know he can, we just need to give him a chance.

"Countershock."

I lean down, placing my ear on his chest. I am terrified at what I will find, but I find my last ounce of bravery that Zoro always seems to provide me and listen close, trying to find anything.

Please Zoro. I believe you can come back. I can't do this without you. You hate seeing me like this so you better make it better by coming back. I can't give you anymore chances. This is it. Please, I am begging you with everything I have.

Silence. Pure silence. Law and Chopper both grab my shoulders.

"Come on Rose."

"There is no point in fooling yourself Rose-ya."

I tense and growl animalistically.

"Will you two be quiet so I can hear?"

I close my eyes in concentration. Come on Zoro, I know I am being selfish and trying to take you away from Kuina, but you can't leave the crew like this. You can't leave me like this. Please come ba-

Thump.

My eyes jerk open. What? I thought I heard-

Thump.

My entire body wilts with relief as I hear the slow but steady heartbeat. I unashamedly weep, happiness flooding my body. Chopper and Law misunderstood.

"I know it's hard Rose, but we...we have to move on."

"Let's go Rose-ya."

I laugh through my tears of joy.

"Guys, he's alive."

As if to prove my point, Zoro coughed lightly. Chopper took a few seconds of shocked silence and laughed through his tears and even Law smirked. I embrace Zoro's body, wiping my tears. Gosh, I was so close to losing him. So close. I never want to be that close ever again. I'm not dreaming. He's alive. I whisper, my mouth right near the white sheathed katana.

"Thank you Kuina. Thank you so very much for giving him back. I will take better care of him."

I sit back, my heartbeat calming down and my muscles untensing. My fear lowered drastically.

"Remind me to murder this guy later Chopper."

Chopper nodded.

"You and me both Rose."

Law cocked his head.

"How did you know countershock would work? I have only used it as an attack."

He didn't know? The great surgeon of death didn't know about defibulators? Right, technology isn't as advanced in this world. I take a deep breath, gathering my thoughts.

"Nerves are electrical pulses sent throughout the body. They control a lot of the body's functions, including taking in oxygen and making the heart pump blood. So electricity keeps people alive."

My hand grabs onto Zoro's arm, which is now it's normal color and temperature.

"When a person dies, the electrical impulses no longer go throughout the body. Sending an electrical current through the body helps get it going again. So if you want to save a person who is dead, use your countershock again."

Chopper looked confused.

"How did you know it would work? He was dead for at least a minute."

I sigh.

"Some people in my world die for longer periods of time, like minutes, even hours before being brought back. I knew with Zoro and his strong will, I knew he could come back out if we kept trying."

Slowly my senses, no longer tuned to Zoro and only Zoro, reach out back into the real world. We were uninterrupted by the marines due to the guard that was provided by Nami and Sanji. Looks like they do care. Brook, Usopp, and Robin formed a triangle guard around Luffy's fight. Luffy and Sabo look a little worse for wear then they were before, but Akainu does too. The fight for Zoro's life lasted a minute, maybe two, but it had felt like hours.

I suddenly felt someone staring intensely at me. I whirled around and my brown eyes met pure gold. Mihawk was staring so I hard I thought he was trying to see through me. Did he see everything that just happened? I didn't know what to do, so I just nodded. He cocked his head, and was that a smile, before turning and walking away. Man, that guy is about as hard to understand as Zoro is.

My mind has started thinking again too.

"Chopper, Law, take Zoro back to the Sunny using Room. I'm sure you guys want to make sure he is ok, and the infirmary will provide better service then on the battlefield."

Chopper frowned.

"What about patients? I need to stay here."

I take and shoulder his medicine bag.

"I will take care of them. Law is going to come straight back here after he drops you off."

Law nods and extends his hand.

"Room."

In a flash, they are gone, and I stand and sigh.

Ok, that ordeal is over. Now you just have to go back to fighting to protect Luffy and get him out of here. Simple enough. It will be tougher without Zoro as a strategic asset, but we should be fine. I smile as I leap back into battle, ready to fight a physical enemy this time, instead of a figurative one.


	16. Bad and Good News

**Whew, let's just take a moment to relax. That last chapter almost gave me a heart attack, and I knew what was going to happen. I probably didn't help all the Zo/ro shippers; I accidently made it more romantic then it should have, but oh well. All right, all is well, let's go back to the war.**

I pat Nami and Sanji on the back.

"Come on, let's go back to Luffy."

Nami looped an arm around my shoulder, worry present in her voice.

"How is he?"

I wiped my remaining tears with the heel of my palm and sighed exhaustedly. That much adrenaline at once is tiring, not to mention my body now has a pint less of blood in it. Oh well, I'm just glad it helped.

"Yeah, he's fine now."

Both relax drastically. Sanji gritted his teeth.

"I will stomp him into oblivion for making you cry Rose-swan."

I chuckle.

"Not if I get there first."

I give them a reassuring smile and turn back to the battlefield, taking up my original place, without a swordsman to gaurd my back.

I automatically feel sudden anger. Someone had the audacity, the nerve, to injure and almost kill one of my crewmates, and not just any crewmate, Zoro of all people. They will pay for that. I draw my weapon, letting my raging emotions lend me strength.

I start with the marine that did the deed. He tried to shoot me, so he had to try again right? I glance around and my eyes meet with a marine, one who was holding a rifle in his hand. Oh boy, you have no idea who you have messed with.

I didn't bother to run toward him. I walked slowly, letting my pure fury show in my eyes and the way my grip tightened on my weapon. I switched it effortlessly to a sword. He almost killed a swordsman, so it is only fair that I defeat him with a sword.

I see the will to fight completely disapate from his eyes as he trembled in fear. This weakling is the one who almost killed Zoro? The irony only aggravates my fury.

"Don't come any closer. I will shoot."

Oh I know you will, but I refuse to be afraid of you. You are nothing, a gradual incline compared to the mountain of fear I had felt moments ago, that you caused. I dodged the bullet he shot at me, and raise my sword.

"You will pay."

He screams as I bring my sword mercilessly down, leaving a slice right down his chest. He falls down, blood welling up in the wound. I would love to spend more time, but now I have to protect Luffy, and my rage would keep my mind more focused on the fight anyway.

I whip around, my mind concentrating on a group of marines that were coming at me. Fools, they do not want to mess with me at the moment.

I sheath my sword, only to draw my chains instead. It depends on the mood I am that I choose my weapons. For anger, I use chains. For protection, I use swords. For taking out a lot of enemies, I use my slingshot, and quarterstaff is my go to. I'm feeling particularly chainy right now, so that's what I will use.

The marines didn't know what them hit them as I put just a little extra effort into my swings, my chains blurs. I kept them swinging fast, not even slowing them down when they crashed into some guy's face.

It took awhile, and by awhile I mean like fifty marines later, but I calmed down. My moves were no longer based on strength but flowed back into a rhythm of speed, which was more of my style anyway. My moves became less jerky and blocky, and became smooth again.

My breaths were contant, an easy deep breathing pattern. Breathe in, take out a guy, breathe out. Simple as that. I was never facing the same direction for more then a second, always turn so they can't take you out from behind. My mind was once again in tune for the fight, no longer worried about Zoro, my injuries, or Luffy. Just the simpleness of combat made me relax.

"Rose!"

I jerk around and see a Kuja pirate supporting another, and I recognize them. Margaret, has her eyes pleading as she drags along Marigold.

"Are you Rose?"

I nod, and I notice the wound on her arm. Right, I am taking Chopper's place, and I am sure the Kuja warriors wouldn't want to be treated by the other doctors, who are men. I gesture her over.

"Come on, let me help you."

Marigold sits down in front of me, gingerly holding out her arm. I tear open Chopper's bag, grabbing a few bandages. I start to wrap it up.

"So you have traveled with Luffy-sama?"

I nod, not bringing my eyes off the task.

"Yes, Marigold-sama."

She shook her head.

"You do not need ot call me that."

I glance up at her face.

"You are the empress's sister, of course I am going to respect you."

Margaret knelt by Marigold, her bow and arrow at the ready to defend us. I finish tying off the bandage and nod my approval.

"All right, that should do it."

Both Kuja warriors rose, gave me smiles, and charged back into the fray. I sighed, standing. I will have to shirk my fighting duties a little and keep an eye out for more injuries to treat. I had forgotten I had taken Chopper's place, and I need to take that responsibility.

Suddenly, I hear something not usually found on a battlefield setting.

Bedip bedip bedip. Bedip bedip bedip.

It took me a few seconds to realize it's me that is ringing. That's right, if there were any new developments the other leaders were supposed to contact me. I grab the den den mushi, cadjaing it off it's reciever.

"Hello?"

"Rose girl?"

Ivankov, and he sounded disturbed about something.

"What is it?"

"More marine reinforcements are coming! I see their ships in the distance."

I pause. Didn't Jinbe and Sabo take care of those? No, they must have had battleships at Impel Down that they decided to call. Crap. We would be overwhelmed at this rate. We were already spread thin, and we are exhausted. I grit my teeth.

"Who all is listening to this conversation?"

"I am Rose-ya."

"I'm listening Rose."

"I'm here Rose, thank you for helping my sister."

"Sorry Rose-chan, I thought we got all of the reinforcements."

Law, Shanks, Hancock, and Jinbe. I take a deep breath.

"Look, I honestly appreciate you all helping us, but I would understand if you bailed. I would understand if you didn't want to risk your crews lives just for us. We could hold them off until Luffy finishes his fight with Akainu. I give you permission to leave."

I didn't want any person to feel trapped here, not to mention they are honor bound to stay. I am giving them the option because I know if I didn't they would stay when they didn't want to, and I didn't want to force anyone.

We had to stay. We would wait for Luffy to finish his fight, much like at Enies Lobby. We are his crew, and have a duty to them though. We have no back door not like we want one anyway. These guys are bound loyally by friendship, while ours is a desire to follow our captain.

I waited for the five seconds of silence before Shanks commented.

"Not a chance Rose. We are here to save anchor, and we aren't leaving until he is off the battlefield."

Hancock was quick to second.

"I need to make sure my future husband is safe."

"I will stay Rose-ya."

"My candies will protect you to the end."

"The fishmen will stay too. We have come this far, it would be stupid to leave now."

I hear rousing shouts from different directions, different crews. They agreed with thier captains. I smile. Thank you so much, all of you.

"Then do as you wish. Jinbe, think you can take care of the ships before they get here?"

Jinbe sounded doubtful.

"Maybe, it would take some time."

My quality over quantity strategy was quickly falling through my fingers. We couldn't fight as tired as we are. We would overwhelmed. I turn away from my group of marines and shout at the battling trio.

"Luffy!"

Luffy had just ducked out of the fight to let Sabo have an attack. His eyes meet mine. I draw my finger across my throat.

"Wrap it up. We need to go."

Luffy grinned and nodded, and I suddenly felt almost, almost sorry for Akainu. I turn back to my fight, but I hear Luffy shout.

"Gomu gomu no, elephant gatling gun."

I heard the thuds and felt the ground shake. As much as I want to turn around, I can't because another marine is charging me. Then I feel intense heat.

"Fire fist dragon claw!"

I peek back to see Luffy drilling Akainu into the ground, only pausing for the slightest of instances for his brother to duck in shoving a burning haki coated dragon claw into the fleet admiral's chest. I saw Akainu cough blood, and jerk.

Luffy and Sabo are both breathing hard, but both are still standing.

They won. They avenged thier brother.

I grin and shout my approval to the skies.

"Yes!"

Luffy staggered and Sabo grabbed him, holding him upright.

"Jeez Luffy, stand up."

Luffy pouted.

"I'm tired."

I walk up with the rest of the crew.

"Shipwide nap time, remember?"

Luffy smiled at me.

"That's right."

I pat his arm.

"We just got to get back then."

Luffy nodded, and then looked around.

"Where is Zoro? And Chopper?"

I tense. Robin interfered calmly.

"We will explain later Luffy."

Brook raised his sword and his violin.

"Yohohohohohoho, let's get out of here. I want to see the amazon women's panties."

Sanji almost flew with the maount of blood shooting out of his nose.

"Ah, mellorines!"

Nami smacked him on the back of the head.

"Careful Sanji, Rose will leave you with Ivankov."

Complete despair fell over his face, and I just laughed. Suddenly, the den den mushi rang again.

Cadja.

"Yes?"

"Rose, I have some good news."

Oh, good news? I could always take good news.

"What is it?"

Another unfamiliar voice picked up the den den mushi.

"Sorry we are late, but we wanted to lend our services to help Ace's little brother."

I freeze, a grin slowly curling on my face. The voice, once unfamiliar clicked into place in my mind.

"Am I speaking to Marco?"

The den den mushi grinned.

"The Whitebeard pirates are here to give a hand."


	17. Almost

**Yay Whitebeard is here, and I have fallen behind in updating again! I knew it was only a matter of time. Let's see what's going to happen. Happy late valentines day to everyone. All my love goes to you all.**

Oh yes, thank you somebody for answering my prayers. I grin.

"Your help is much appreciated. You think you can deal with the marine reinforcements coming from the sea?"

Marco replied boredly.

"We already took care of them."

Even better. This is turning out to be an amazing day. I tap my finger against the reciever, trying to strategize, when Luffy interrupted me.

"Hey, is that fire bird guy?"

Marco smirked.

"Ace's little brother? You still alive and kicking?"

Luffy chuckled.

"Shihihihi, yes."

All right, strategizing complete. I pick back up, shooing Luffy away.

"You think you can give us a rearguard? We have Luffy, we just need to leave. So can you just distract them long enough for us to get to our ships and then you can bail."

Marco's smirk got considerably wider.

"That sounds doable. I will see what we can do."

I ask.

"Everybody else get that?"

"Aye!"

Three or four voices replied in unison. Good, now we all know the plan, and know what we are doing.

Cadja. I put the den den mushi back in my pocket. So now we just need to get to the Sunny. All right, no problem.

We were maybe three fourths of a mile away. Oh please, that's like four to five minutes, depending on how many marines get in our way. I just want to get out of here before Akainu wakes up again.

"Yosh let's go!"

I chuckle at Luffy.

"I like your enthusiasm."

Usopp tossed his slingshot in between his fingers.

"Yeah, I've face enough strong opponants for the day."

Sanji waved his arms.

"Oh Nami-swan, Rose-swan, Robin-chwan, I will face so many strong opponents for you."

Nami whacked him again.

"Not necessary Sanji."

Robin raised her hands, crossed and with a calm smile.

"I'm ready."

Luffy jumps forward.

"Let's go, to Sunny."

I am right at his heels, drawing my slingshot out, ready to deal with groups of enemies rather then just one at a time.

For a group of people who didn't run on strategy, the Strawhats find ways to make themselves put up a strategic offense or defense, without even trying. I must have whipped them into shape, or the more plausible reason being they were so intuned with each other they could fight that well together.

So our group this time formed a circle, which always moved clockwise, the people almost constantly switching. That way, the people in the front and back get a break, while the people on the sides get a turn in the action in small spurts. This is surprisingly really efficient, even though it is slightly slower then just sprinting ahead.

I switch weapons constantly, depending where I am. On the sides, I use quarterstaff and swords, while front and back, I use my stars that Usopp generously gave me. I keep moving, and it felt amazing to fight beside my friends again.

It was different me going to Luffy because I was just running and not fighting anywhere near them. Now I felt more like the crew. With Luffy back by our side and the crew back together, I felt unstoppable.

Well, almost unstoppable. My back and arm were starting to flare up, warning me what the punishment would be if I kept pushing my body like this, but I couldn't care less. I just needed to get back to the ship is all. This is nothing. So I resist the temptation to take my nap right there and push forward.

Robin and I were on one side, she would clutch the enemy and I would whack them over the head. We made a pretty great team until she switched to the back and Usopp took her place. We also made a good team, him shooting farther away while I dealt with the enemies up close.

"Dragon's son!"

I know that roar, and I don't have to look back to know what it is. Akainu is back up and running again. Crap. Well looks like we have to move a little faster then. I slowly pick up the pace, relying on the pack mentality to pull the others with me. It's something that happens in races all the time, and I will have to go at a slower pace then normal, but not by much.

Luffy and Sabo are the first to repsond to the faster pace, followed by Sanji and Usopp. Nami and Robin follow quickly after, turning our circle into a whirlpool of death as we zoomed forward.

I don't hear anything but a yelled order and a sudden rumbling clanking noise. I look straight toward the ship to see the encircling walls slowly rising out of the ground. Oh lovely. They plan to trap us here and keep us from getting to our ship.

I don't dare slow down as I mutter.

"Come on Franky, that's your cue."

A marine smirked smugly at me.

"Now you are done for. Nothing can break the encircling walls."

Nope, not going to listen. Franky is the best shipwright/inventor in the world next to Vegapunk. No way am I going to doubt him on this. I whack the offending marine out of the way, my eyes glued on the walls. Almost there...I skidded to a stop right by the wall.

We are stuck. Luffy swings his arm.

"I will rocket over."

I grab his wrist.

"Nope, made of seastone. You can't do that."

I place my back against the wall, facing the sea of marines. Come on Franky.

Suddenly the ground shakes and everyone around me staggers, falling to the ground. I grip the wall to keep myself upright. I glance up to see a giant dent in the encircling walls. Luffy glanced up.

"What is that?"

Usopp smirked.

"That's Franky."

Another boom shook the earth and I prepared myself. When, not if, when Franky busted through, I had to be ready to go. The dent grew in size and depth, much like at Arlong park, where Luffy courteously knocked before entering. Those fell, these would too.

The marines were looking at the walls about to crumble with disbelief. I kept expecting an admiral or something to come whirling out of the ranks to stop us, but there seems to be a standstill for the moment. I felt my crewmates tense beside me, and I could tell as soon as those walls were coming down, everything would jerk back into normal speed.

With a final bang, a section of the wall snapped in half.

Sanji was the first to move, giving the piece of seastone infused metal a barrage of kicks that shoved it up to fall down on the marines, who tried to scatter. I say tried because Robin kept them still by grabbing onto their feet.

With the wall, came a horde. I glanced up to see a bunch of men leaping over the gap and toward the marines. I recognized a couple, including a bright blue blur literally flying into the ranks of the marines. Marco. With him, was a giant sparkling mass, Jozu, and something flashed with what looked like rose petals, Vista. The gang is here.

With a smile, I make eye contact with the first commander of the former Whitebeard pirates, and bow my head. Thank you, not just for this. Thank you for trying to save Ace and protecting my Captain last war.

Marco nodded back, and turned to face Kizaru, while Jozu and Vista grabbed the other two admirals. I am jerked back to the present as a rubbery arm wraps around me like a noose. I'm not the only one as the rest of the crew is swept up in Luffy's arm as well.

"Let's go! Gomu Gomu no, Rocket!"

He sped his arm across and I felt his body shudder as it hits something solid. I allow myself a grin, and one last look at the battlefield. We were finally leaving. We had won this round. The marines hadn't taken another life that was important.

Come on Rose, you know better. Do not count your chickens before they hatch.

Then we are flying through the air. I brace myself for the pain sure to happen, but I am still facing backwards, toward the battlefield. Because of that, I see the magma fist coming straight at us.

No, not a normal magma fist. Like Luffy's extending rubber hand to grab something. My mind figures it out in less then a second. He is not letting Luffy leave. He is going to drag the rubbery captain back kicking and screaming and execute him.

My options were limited, and as far as I knew, I was the only one aware of this development. I would not let the fleet admiral have his prize back if I had anything to do with it, so my option was pretty clear. In no way is it clean, or at least the best ending, but it was the best option I had right now.

I leaned over and unhooked Usopp's three containers off of his hip. We were almost to the ship, but the magma fist was catching up fast. I take a deep breath, preparing myself for the pain that was sure to come, but I had to protect my captain. Captain takes priority, not the crew.

So when the fist grabbed for Luffy's back, I slid myself out of my captain's grasp, letting the fist grab me instead.

I had hoped for it to go unnoticed but I couldn't help the groan as magma connected with my already injured back, wrapping around my torso. Thankfully the magma hardened, maybe better for keeping me in his grasp.

"Rose!"

I felt something grab my hand and I realize it's Luffy. The other crewmembers are on the deck, and I was literally four feet from the railing. So very close, but I had already made my decision. I was extremely willing to sacrifice myself for my captain. I know that's not what I should want, considering the pain I caused Luffy last time, but I had little choice. Luffy was standing on the deck, but his teeth were gritted with exertion, pulling hard.

"Rose, come on, don't leave."

I give him a calm smile as I notice the coup de burst getting ready to leave.

"Come on Luffy let go or Franky will rip your arms off."

Luffy started skidding forward, but Nami and Usopp grabbed him, holding him still. Robin frowned, crossing her arms.

"Treinta fleur!"

I felt more arms grab my legs and arms. I felt thuds where Sanji was kicking the connection, trying to break it. Brook was slashing on the other side, but the magma was healing itself. I felt like the object of a huge tug of war, and I felt like I was being torn apart.

I had maybe ten seconds before coup de burst shot the ship out of the bay. I glance around to see the Kuja ship, Law's submarine, Shank's ship, and Ivankov's ship all take off. Even the Whitebeard pirates were boarding thier ships. Everyone was leaving.

Suddenly the restraint on me broke. I fell forward, only for Luffy to pull me on the deck. I breathe a sigh of relief. Thank goodness, my crew saved me. I don't have to sacrifice myself. I allow a grin to cross my features, that was mirrored by Luffy. There is only three more seconds before we leave.

"All right let's-"

Then the crushing feeling was back around my waist. I look down. Two seconds. The magma fist has returned and this time it yanks me back quicker then anyone on the crew to react. One second. No! I was so close. What the heck Akainu? Why? Let him go. Nevertheless I am glad the fleet admiral made the mistake of grabbing me. I close my eyes and relax.

Zero seconds. The ship disappears from in front of me, and with it went the horrified faces of my freinds.

I am so sorry guys. I didn't mean for this to happen. I let the fist drag my backwards, offering no resistance, for the moment. My mind however was going a mile a minute, trying to figure out strategies. Then I felt something lock onto my hand. What on earth?

I open my eyes and come face to face with Zoro.

My mouth drops open. What? Shouldn't he be in the infirmary, not in any condition to move? What is he doing here? Zoro smirked at me.

"I'm glad I leapt when I did."

I exhaled sharply.

"You idiot what are you doing?"

He didn't answer because we crashed into the concrete. We seperated, him flying in a random direction as I was pulled across the ground to halt abruptly. Everything burned, but I glanced over to see some tidy shoes. I slowly follow the shoes up to the face of Akainu.

All right Rose, get rid of the magma first, then get Zoro, then get out of here. I writhed, grunting against my restraints. Akainu raised his foot and stomped down on my stomach.

"Hold still."

I cough as pain erupted in my stomach. I twitched. Rose, breathe. Get out of here. Franky will be back any second to pick us up. You just have to survive until then. The pain subsides, and I start trying to get out again. I finger the cannisters I had pick pocketed from Usopp. Yes, I forgot I had those.

I flicked open the container and shoved it at Akainu's foot, who stumbled backwards, releasing me. All right, now to grab Zoro. I leap to my feet only to be faced with Fujitora.

"You will stop now."

I shake my head, trying to dart around him. I need to get to Zoro. I don't know how hurt he is, and he shouldn't be fighting in his condition. Then I feel the flick of a sword and stop abruptly. No, did he just cut me?

The pressure came suddenly and hard, shoving me into the ground. I shake with the effort, trying to stand. I have to get out of here.

With the pressure came the pain, not only of being pressed into the ground, but the pain of previous injuries getting pressed on. I gritted my teeth.

"Fujitora, let me go."

I feel a extra burst of gravity and I flatten against the ground. I slowly draw an ice bullet and roll it towards the admiral. It brushes against his foot and in that instance, the gravity stopped. I bounded up again and rushed forward, throwing my quarterstaff against Fujitora's temple, stunning him but not knocking him unconscious. I can't believe that worked.

I was just about to move on and try to find Zoro when something heavy connects with my back shoving back to the concrete. I grit my teeth. Why can't I get a break? Kizaru leans down.

"Rose-chan give up."

No, I refuse. I need to get back to the ship. I shakily reach for the cannister again, but Kizaru grabbed my ponytail, jerking my head up and slamming my face into the ground. Stars erupted once again in my vision, and I barely had a break before he did it again, this time adding a thin layer of haki.

I'm trembling with so much pain as he does it again and again, adding a little more haki each time. He was trying to see how much it would take before I gave up, before I relinquished my hold on reality.

"Give up Rose-chan. You can't win."

My weaker side joined him in protesting my resistance. Come on Rose. There is no way for your body to go on like this.

My strong side replied weakly. No, you can do it. Don't give up. They are counting on you.

The weak side purred persuasively. No, just take a little nap. Then you can escape. Let your body rest. You have injuries that cannot carry your body anymore, and you have a pint less of blood in your body. You need to rest, or you will never get out of here.

The haki, the pain, and my weak side were winning it's battle over my strong portion of my mind. I closed my eyes as Kizaru slammed my head against the ground one more time, and haki swamped my mind.

All thoughts were obliterated, all muscles relaxed, and I was barely aware of gripping my weapon as darkness crashed over my mind.


	18. The Deal

**Lol, my bad. No more cliffhangers, maybe. Depends on what I feel like.**

I woke up for no reason, just that my mind decided it was time to get up. It took a few seconds for my mind to remember what happened yesterday. Right, I got captured.

I lay there on my side, trying to discern where I was. The surface I was laying on was hard and cold. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

This place, it was familiar, but not at the same time. I didn't recognize the specific room I was in, but the surrounding area was somewhere I had definitely been before, not so long ago, on a previous adventure of the Strawhats.

I was on the sixth level of Impel Down.

It wasn't a surprise. I did have a higher bounty then last time I was here, and of course they would put me in the infamous prison. I sighed inwardly. They couldn't have made it harder for me to escape could they?

I knew before I even moved that I was going to be incredibly sore. After waking up many a time with sore muscles or injuries, I could tell by the feeling this was going to be incredibly bad. So I brace myself. All right Rose, let's focus on sitting up first, then we can find a way to escape this cell, but first sit up. On the count of three. One, two, three.

I push up with my hands and immediately collapse against the ground again, hissing through clenched teeth. My back and arm were so much worse then yesterday, and now I had no adrenaline to help soften the pain. My legs and arms were sore from running so hard, which is something that rarely happens, but still does when I get a little insane like yesterday. I have a headache that I can't decide is from the pounding my face got, or the haki.

I lay there a few seconds, trying to breathe the pain away, but that doesn't help because it hurts to breathe even, probably due to the gravity of Fujitora and the kick from Ryokugyu. Man, I really messed up my body, I'm almost regretting the actions of yesterday. Then I remembered that I was not alone in my endevor yesterday.

My eyes flit around the cell, only relaxing when my eyes fall on the unconscious swordsman. Zoro is sleeping easily, snoring loud enough to wake the dead. His chest is bandaged up, and it doesn't look like it is bleeding, so that has to be a plus. I sigh with relief, again shooting pain up my ribcage. Ow.

Ok, back to my task at hand. I don't want to lay here so far away from Zoro. I should probably check to make sure he is all right. Ok, back to sitting up. I slowly sit up, trying to get my body to adjust to this old sensation. I had forgotten what intense pain like this felt like. I had gotten soft in my world. Holding my side, I crawl over to Zoro, trying not to fall over from the pain.

There, beside my swordsman. I settled down carefully, trying to ignore my aching body. I quickly put on hand on his throat, counting the beats. About sixty beats per minute, not bad for someone resting. Ok, that should be fine for now. My hands ghost over the bandages, looking for holes or messed up stitches that I would have to fix. Nope, everything feels fine.

Still, I have to worry. Zoro is looking weaker then normal, and that's not a look that suits him. He is injured and a cell is not the best place to treat or moniter an injury, especially one with such severity.

Why the heck did he jump with me? I could have handled it myself. Shut up Rose. Look how well you handled it, ending up captured and at the bottom floor of Impel Down. Yeah, you sure handled it really well.

I hug my knees to my chest, trying to stretch out sore muscles. Yeah, you handled that wonderfully. Letting yourself getting captured is one thing, but you gave up Rose. I did, I listened to my body, even though I know the mind tells the body what to do. I listened to that, instead of thinking of Zoro and my crewmates and getting back to them, I listened to pain and weakness.

I sighed, leaning my head against Zoro's arm. No, I don't have time to feel sorry for myself or blame Zoro or anything. The past is the past, but I can change the future. I just need to find a way out of here is all.

I was thinking, completely comfortable with my position next to Zoro, trying to figure out what to do, when this horrible feeling of dread filled my being. I opened my eyes, glancing around for guards or any person, but no one was around. What was wrong with me? Why was I suddenly on edge?

Then I see gold and my feet start dissolve. The force is taking me back to my world.

What? No! It can't just take me away like that for no reason and with no warning. what the heck? It's not just going to whisk me away like that. I clench my eyes tightly, whispering intensely.

"Force, whatever the heck you are, I have never asked you for anything."

My feet and shins were gone, and it was working on my knees now. I whisper faster.

"Please, just let me stay one more day. That's all I ask. Twenty four hours. Surely you can do that much."

I may have accomplished my orignal objective, to save Luffy, but now it is trying to take me away while Zoro is still trapped here, injured. I can't abandon him like that. That's not how Strawhats run things. They never leave a nakama anywhere, under any circumstances.

"I will do anything to stay, please. Give me a chance."

I glance down to see that the force had stopped at my mid thigh. I am breathing hard from panic, and for the first time in all my trips here, the force or whatever it is spoke to me.

_Anything?_

The words just appeared in my mind. Not like telepathically by another person, just like I was thinking of it. I nodded into my knees.

"I will do anything."

_Hmm, I will make you a deal._

I cock my head.

"A deal?"

What kind of deal could this thing give me? What kind of anything is this thing thinking of?

_This is the first time you have asked me for something, and it will be the last. I will give you the twenty four hours you speak of, however, I will never again pull you back to this world. If you choose to leave now, then I will pull you back here again. Choose._

What? Holy crap, this force can't be serious. I was about to answer straight up when I mentally slap myself. Rose, think you idiot. I can't make rash decisions like that. Let me weigh my options here.

So let's say I don't go back. I stay here, make sure Zoro get's out. Then what happens when the crew needs me in the future and I can't come back to help them?

On the other hand, if I don't stay, Zoro might not get out, not to mention with his injuries they could easily kill him. There is no point of me coming back to an incomplete crew. They would blame me, even knowing of my comings and goings of this world, I'm sure they would blame me a little bit.

There is no good answer, but this is the best option. Straw-hats don't leave their freinds.

"Fine, I will stay."

_Very well. Good luck._

The voice vanished, and in it's place was a clock that was all too familiar, counting down twenty four hours, reminding me of my choice. Did I make the right one? What if they do need me again? No, I will take my chances. The crew is strong enough to adapt to situations without me. They have done it before, they will do it again.

I lean back up against Zoro with a sigh. Gosh darn it. I just hope the rest of the crew is ok. I need to get Zoro out of here before my time runs out. This is familiar, this is what every other trip here ended up as, and I am used to working under pressure.

My eyes pop open as I hear the sound of shoes clopping on the concrete floor. Who on earth could that be? I watch and immediately regret my decision. Oh no. Not her. Not again.

Sadi-chan stood in front of my cell. For a few seconds we stared at each other. Could I rush out of here when she opens the door? I'm betting no. I probably shouldn't jump the gun right now. No use rushing in blindly. She cackled, which brought up bad memories of whips and scissors.

"Oh Rose-chan, how nice to see you again. Who should I take, you or the swordsman that interrupted us last time?"

I unconsciously grab onto Zoro's arm protectively. No, he protected me, it's my turn to protect him.

"I'm coming."

I grab the wall for support and pull myself up. Oh, this ought to be tons of fun. It wouldn't be hard to torture me the way I am now, but rather me then Zoro. She would probably "accidentally" kill the swordsman. I sigh as I slowly, but steadily make my way across the small cell to the door, which she opened courteously.

My knees buckled a little, but I found whatever strength I needed to stay upright because of all people to fall in front of, Sadi-chan would be the very last. I glanced back at Zoro, still sleeping as she shut the door. I just need you to stay alive and out of trouble while I am gone.

So I allowed Sadi-chan to lead me through the spaces between cells. I keep my head down, but my eyes dart around, trying to find something useful. I keep my eye on her whip too, coiled on her hip. She's so unpredictable she could pull it out any second.

She licked her lips lovingly as she glanced back at me.

"Oh Rose-chan, I'm so excited to have you again. It was unfair for that swordsman to save you last time."

Yeah, but you are seriously underestimating me Sadi-chan. I may be injured, but in no way am I that frozen girl you met last time. I am way more powerful, and have endured a lot more then your whips. I will win this time again. Of course, I don't say that to her face, but I see how she tenses up in displeasure when I give her a small grin.

She opens the door to a room, not the last one, but one similiar on the sixth level of hell. Oh lovely. I had expected a lift ride to calm my nerves and at least give myself time mentally prepare. Sadi-chan gave me a smile that sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Here we go Rose-chan."

Suspicious I walked inside and stopped abruptly. Inside the room were two chairs, one already occupied. Of all people, I didn't expect him to be here. What is he doing here?

Akainu stared at me coldly.

"We meet again, pirate."


	19. Interrogation

**To answer a review from Asuka, Yes, I was thinking about doing another bonus chapter with Zoro's thoughts including 3 and 4, but I'm not sure yet. I will have to see. Anybody else agree with that?**

I gulp. I was fully prepared to deal with Sadi-chan, not the fleet admiral. I hear the door clang ominously behind me.

"Have a seat Rose-chan."

I try not to flinch at Sadi-chan's flirty tone. That girl is not right in the head, obviously. I meander slowly over to the chair that is obviously mine, my eyes not leaving the fleet admiral's. I sit gingerly, my mind going a mile a minute as Sadi-chan chains me to the chair. What is he doing here? What could he possibly gain from coming to see me?

I suck in a deep breath, eyes closed. Relax, I have to relax. Be strong, be brave. So when I open them again, my persona of the strongest woman in the world is in place. I smirk daringly at Akainu, because if I'm facing him, it's going to be with a smile instead of a look of terror.

Something I have noticed, when I go out on runs, is that some teenage boys always honk or yell at me, you know, being teenage boys. Most girl I run with respond with anger, Me, I just reply with a smile and a wave, because I think my politeness throws them off. This is the same principle here, at least I hope. It will take a lot to faze the fleet admiral.

"Now what can I do for you, Akainu?"

Akainu raised his eyebrows.

"You are a strange one pirate."

I nod, still smirking to hide my nervous gulp.

"I hope so, I am a Strawhat after all. You didn't answer my question."

I feel a famliar sensation, manicured sharp nails on my arm.

"Rose-chan, respect Akainu-san."

I bite my lip as I glance up at Sadi-chan.

"I'm sorry, but I will not respect the guy who tries to murder my captain."

Akainu raised his eyebrows at me, but I refuse to acknowledge him. I will keep my anger at bay for now, because my curiousity is stronger right now. I need to know why he is here, also why he grabbed me of all people, not Luffy his orignal target. Maybe I was a mistake, maybe he didn't mean to grab me, but Akainu isn't the type of guy to make mistakes. Akainu crossed his arms and stated gruffly.

"I'm here to ask you some questions."

Questions? Like interrogation? What kind of information could I possibly give them? I shrug.

"Fine, but I can't gurantee my helpfulness."

Look at me, conversing civilly with the man who killed Ace. Am I stupid, or insane? Akainu's tone grew hard.

"I recieved quite a few reports from my men with black den den mushis, and they say a girl seemed to be orchestrating the strategies of the entire enemy side."

He gave me a glare and it caused me to chuckle a little. I forgot about them, and I didn't think they would care that much to listen to me rambling.

"I'm not that great, but yes, I came up with most of the strategies."

"And these?"

He held up the canisters that contained the ice bullets. I smiled.

"You don't like? I made them especially for you."

Akainu laid them down on the floor.

"What are they?"

I was about to answer, when I thought about it. If I told them, they would use that against other devil fruit pirates. Besides, they could always use some fancy equipment to figure out what the stuff is. It's not like it's magic or anything, it's just seawater.

"I'm not sure, probably evil and pirates blood."

I winked, actually winked at Akainu, who frowned.

"You do know, you just won't tell me."

I leaned back, trying to look comfortable in the chair that I would probably be tortured in.

"Yes, and? I'm a pirate remember. Besides, why would I let you have another weapon at your disposal?"

I stiffened considerably when a crack filled the air and my burned arm erupted in pain. She had to hit right there didn't she? Sadi-chan scolded as I hissed through clneched teeth.

"Rose-chan, be respectful."

I'm ok, I'm ok, just relax. I repeat this mantra until the pain is gone. I sigh.

"Sadi-chan, I am trying to have a civil conversation with this man, and you are rudely interrupting."

I turn back to Akainu, who has something sadistic in his eyes.

"Do those hurt?"

I follow his gaze at my arm, where he almost burned it off. I licked my lips, playing it off casually.

"Yes, I was careless, but oh well. It was worth it. So Akainu, I have a question for you."

Akainu raised his eyebrows.

"You do?"

I nod.

"Yes. Did you mean to grab me, or did you mean to grab Luffy?"

Akainu flicked his wrist, popping it nonchalantly.

"I didn't mean to grab you, but I'm glad I did."

I laughed.

"You would rather have me then Luffy? That makes no sense. I know your hatred of him."

"Yes, I hate him, but you pissed me off more then he did."

Oh, that explains it. Glad I could be of service then. I just grinned, trying to look innocent.

"Oh, and what did I do?"

Akainu slammed his fist down.

"You came up with a new weapon against me, strategies, rescued the pirate king, and singlehandedly defeated half of the vice admirals, not to mention get the pirate king to safety."

I chuckle.

"Oops, my bad, but to be fair, I don't exactly like you marines."

Akainu clasped his hands.

"What do you know about marines pirate?"

My face gre grave and I practically spat.

"I know you killed Ace. That's all I need to know."

"You didn't even know him."

Oh he didn't go there. I scowled at him.

"I know more about him then you did, and I know how important he was to Luffy. I don't want to hear anything from you."

Akainu smirked, and it was frightening. He should not be allowed to smile at anything. Nevertheless, I straightened. No fear, be brave. Even though this man could put a magma fist through your heart at any time, ignore that.

"You are a very strange pirate, Rose."

That's the first time I've heard him call a pirate by thier name, besides Whitebeard. I cock my head.

"How am I strange?"

Akainu leaned forward.

"One minute you are smiling, and the next you are frowning."

I shrug, answering truthfully.

"I'm a naturally happy person, until people interfere with my freinds."

Sadi-chan had lost my interest and I focused everything on the fleet admiral. This is familiar, because we are both trying to figure out the other. It's like a game of chess, trying to figure out what the opponent is thinking or how they act.

"So Akainu, I have a question. What did Luffy ever do to you?"

Akainu looked at me like I was stupid.

"He is Dragon's son and the pirate king."

I sigh, leaning back.

"I know that, but since when did people's parents determine thier dangerousness? I mean, Dragon's father is Garp, so does that mean he has to be a Marine? It's not like people can help where they are born and who they are born of."

"He is still the pirate king."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Really? After all the things Luffy has done, you are going to say that. Have you not seen what Luffy has done? He is not a normal pirate. He cares about other people, and I have never seen him plunder or loot anything, or cause terror on people he comes across. He fights people because they usually hurt people he cares about."

I glare at the fleet admiral.

"He is strictly a pirate for adventures and the freedom of it, not for the money or terror he causes. So tell me, what do you have against Luffy?"

Akainu sighed.

"He is a dangerous criminal."

"Dangerous because you can't control him?"

I really do want to know. Why does the fleet admiral despise Luffy so much? His absolute justice is faulty if he believes a pirate like Luffy can be a threat. I mean Luffy fights marines, but only to keep from getting captured or protecting his crew, that's all.

"He is the pirate king, and can be easily manipulated. Besides, he inspires people in the wrong places. He will inspire pirates much like you described."

Sigh. As I thought, conversing with this guys is about as easy as trying to convince Luffy to stop eating meat. I cock my head.

"Any other questions you want to ask fleet admiral, or do you want to leave me with sadistic Sadi-chan?"

I hear Sadi-chan purr excitedly. Akainu ignored her.

"I do have one. Where were you at Raftel?"

I flinch. I didn't mean to, I really didn't mean to show that weakness. Akainu leapt on it in an instant.

"I didn't see you there. You go on about how unique these pirates are, how they would never abandon thier friends, well what did you do?"

I clench my fist. Man I really want to punch him in the face.

"The one question I cannot answer, and you ask it. I could not be at Raftel because of reasons. I wouldo have been there if I had known you would show up."

Akainu narrowed his eyes.

"What were the reasons?"

I stick my tongue out at him.

"Reasons that you don't need to know."

Akainu stared at me hard, and I felt the slight pressure of haki on my mind. Instead of shying away, from it, I lean forward, a daring smirk on my face, defying death. We had a staring contest, and I am happy to say I won.

Akainu sighed tiredly and stood.

"Fine, I have to get back to work."

He glances meaningfully at Sadi-chan.

"Do what you have to, and if she tells you anything useful, make sure to refer it to me."

Sadi-chan saluted.

"Yes sir."

He walked to the door, but he paused, and turned back at me.

"Now pirate, listen well. You are stuck here, and are probably going to get executed. All hope of escape should be extinquished, because you will never leave."

I clench my fists and give Akainu a grin so wide it makes my cheeks hurt. Never let them see you sweat.

"If you think that then you are more stupid then I orignally thought. Did you not listen to a thing I just told you. Luffy will come save us, come hell or high water, and there is nothing you can do to prevent that."

I protected my captain, and I am a strawhat pirate, and anyone who knows anything about Luffy, knows he will go to any lengths to protect his freinds. He will save us, with that I have no doubt. Akainu snorted.

"We will see."

He strode swiftly out the door, and for the first time that day, I relax, until I hear a sinister chuckle behind me.

"Oh Rose-chan, I will make you scream this time."


	20. Not Again

**Hmm Pizzafan and Asuka, that might not be a bad idea, but I am not sure if I can write about it. I will see what my insane mind comes up with. So basically I'm saying maybe, but don't get your hopes up.**

Oh joy, instead of one big jerk, I have to deal with sadistic loony. I sigh, and try not to tense up. My body remembers what happened last time the torturess got her hands on it, and it wasn't pretty. My mind however is calm, barely, but calm. I am the best woman fighter in the world, and could kick this girl halfway up Impel Down if I wanted. So I just got to put things in perspective.

In cross country, or track and field, the thing you have to think about is what is worse. For example, if you are doing a hard workout, you could compare it to an even harder workout that you did the year before, and it makes things easier.

Now, I am thinking of past fights I have had, because yes, this is a fight. Not physical, but mentally it is one, where she tries to break me down, and I will try to fortify my defences so she can't.

It's that simple, and man, have I had some fights that I'm sure would kill Sadi-chan. Like the battle with Kaido's men. That was difficult. I almost died that time because I was new in the training. Or against Big Mam, that was terrifying. Or against Blackbeard. I loved doing that one. I got to fight against Catrina Devon, and I barely beat her, but I beat her. And the one to determine if I was the best fighter in the world, that one was...indescribable. I had to use everything in my bag of tricks against that one, and I stood out on top with the most difficulty I have ever had.

So those were tough, mean, ugly, nasty fights. This pales very dully in comparison. Sure I am injured, but I have been through way worse. I am tougher then that girl who saw those scissors and froze with terror, so when Sadi-chan circles me like before, I don't flinch.

"How are you Rose-chan?"

I just grinned back.

"Good. Did you miss me?"

Sadi-chan purred practically sitting on my lap. I gulp, feeling uncomfortable as all of creation, but I just smile back. Keep smiling, because it throws her off. Keep smiling because if you don't you're going to scream. No, this isn't bad. I can think of worse. She leans to whsiper in my ear.

"Oh I did Rose-chan, I wanted to break you so badly. Then you left so rudely, I didn't have a chance to finish."

She bit my ear and I tensed instinctively. What is it about Sadi-chan that makes me cringe? I close my eyes, ignoring the person sitting on my lap and snuggling into me. Why is she trying to be like she likes me?

The weight suddenly lifted and I could breathe a little. Sadi-chan flicked her whip back and forth, dragging the end across the floor, and it draws my eyes. She moans.

"Hmmmmm, let's pick up where we left off Rose-chan."

I smile calmly, ignoring her. I am thinking very hard to try to find my happy place, which was playing tag with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. Robin and Nami were watching, and Sanji was yelling for the boys not to hurt me. Brook was playing music, and Zoro was secretly watching from the crows nest, while Franky was making something.

My image was shattered abruptly as something cut deeply into my arm. My eyes flew open as Sadi-chan withdrew her whip, smiling.

"Ah Rose-chan don't go to sleep on me."

I replied through gritted teeth.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Suddenly she was no longer wielding her whip, but those shears from last time.

"Now, if I remember correctly, I was about to cut off your fingers."

Ever since that day, I had dreamed of what I could do differently, what could make her not cut off anything that I desperately needed, fingers for example. Now Sadi-chan is driven by the pleasure of screams of pain and despair, so maybe if I took away her drive, she would be less willing to do it.

I have only played poker once or twice in my life, both times I had no idea what I was doing. However, I did know how to bluff, and for this hand, I'm going all in.

I yawn extending my hand completely for easy access. Oh man if I was wrong I was screwed.

"Fine, go ahead."

Sadi-chan looked incredibly confused.

"I can chop off your fingers?"

I struggle to keep from trembling, and I bite the inside of my cheek so hard I taste copper. Oh please work. On the outside, I seem to contemplate it.

"Sure, go ahead. A few fingers aren't bad. I guess you can take my pinkies. I didn't really need them anyway."

No, please don't. I like my pinkies really. Rose, you have to make it convincing.

Sadi-chan took my middle finger, closing the shears around it. I feel her eyes on my face and I literally bite my tongue to keep from reacting. She is calling my bluff. I didn't expect her to. However, I said I was going all in, so I am going to commit to this choice. I watch as the blade come closer and closer to my joints. It's like a game of chicken, to see who flinches first.

I close my eyes, determined not to see the blood, or the pain. I felt it start to cut through, felt the skin spliting and blood running down my finger, but I still didn't react. No matter what. Don't react.

I heard the metal clip together and almost fell out of the chair.

Wait, there's no pain. I open one eye carefully, to see she had removed the scissors to only cut the tip of my fingernail. She had originally started to cut my finger, there was the mark to prove it, but she didn't actually cut it off. Sadi-chan turned, wiping off the scissors and she sounded like she was pouting.

"You are no fun."

I slump in my seat, not realizing I had tensed up. Good gracious that was nerve-wracking. Sadi-chan put the shears down, and for that I was eternally grateful.

"Now then, let's get to something a little more interesting."

She pulls out something and snaps it together and I straighten in my chair, leaning forward. No way, she has my weapon.

It's true, every bit of it in the same condition as yesterday. That is way crueler then cutting off my fingers Sadi-chan. She seems to notice my displeasure of having her hold my weapon. She dangles it in front of me, literally inches from my nose.

"Want to have it back Rose-chan? Want to beat me with it?"

My hand pulls up against the chains, trying to reach the weapon that I had grown as accustomed to as my arm, an extension of my body. What could she possibly gain from showing me my weapon. She smirked.

"Would you like to feel what your enemies feel whenever you go up against them?"

Oh that twisted witch.

She is going to torture me with my own weapon.

She got the opposite response that she wanted. I gritted my teeth angrily at her.

"I hate you."

Sadi-chan twirled the quarterstaff.

"Now now Rose-chan, I want to hear screams of pain and fear, not anger."

I see the flash and hear the crack, then intense pain as she drives the quarterstaff straight into my face. She hits with such a force that she knocks me and the chair over, but I ignore that. I'm trying to get over the pain from my face. Blood is streaming out of my nose and busted lips.

I lay there because I don't particularly want to get up, not that I could. I open my eyes at a patronizing tone.

"Aww, poor Rose-chan's nose is broken. Here, let me help you."

Sadi-chan is leaning over me, and she reaches down. I grunt hurriedly.

"No thanks, I can do it."

I flinch as she grabs my nose, jerking it back with a crack. I don't scream, but the gasp of pain I couldn't help. Gosh darn it. Oh well, slide it to one side, just makes sure she doesn't kill you and move on. Broken noses aren't bad. Sadi-chan hauled my chair upright.

"There we go, now let's see what else this thing can do."

Man, if that's what it feels like for people to get hit by my weapon, I almost feel sorry for everyone I have faced so far. Oh well, I don't care that much.

"You know, I could easily show you how it feels if you like."

Sadi-chan laughed easily.

"Oh no Rose-chan. I'm only showing you today."

I heard a shink sound, oh crap she found the sword.

"Oh this looks fun Rose-chan."

Oh gosh no. She really could kill me. I feel something familiar, a sword tickling my throat, although it isn't safe Zoro I feel, but a sadistic witch. She is isn't she? She's going to kill me.

"It would be so simple Rose-chan, to kill you."

No, I will not allow you to make me feel fear as intense as you did before. Never again. I lean forward, almost slitting my own throat on my own sword.

"Go ahead coward."

I keep my eyes on her reflection, and I see her frown.

"Coward?"

I spit.

"Yes coward, because you would never do something like this to me if I was unchained."

Sadi-chan actually looked distrubed. Hold on, could I trick her into untying me? If so, I could just take her hostage, grab her keys and my weapon, grab Zoro, and get the heck out of here. Sadi-chan actually looked like she was contemplating the idea, then she shook her head.

"No Rose-chan, I think not. I see what you are doing."

I sigh.

"It was worth a try."

Sadi-chan laughed lightly.

"Yes of course Rose-chan."

Then she took my sword and speared it through my forearm.

I clenched my teeth and fought the urge to squirm away from the biting metal that felt like a hot poker through my arm. I could dimly hear Sadi-chan rejoicing.

"Oh look at the beautiful red blood Rose-chan. Look how it bubbles up in your arm."

I gulp back a scream as she wrenches the sword out and licks the blade, my blood dribbling down her chin. I pant, trying to get my breath back and not scream. Oh my goodness, can I survive at this rate? For goodness sakes Rose, you are stronger then this. Stop being a giant wimp and relax.

"Sadi?"

I freeze. What could possibly happen now? I know that voice though, and I hope I am wrong. I glance toward the door, to see the vice warden, Magellan, standing there. What could he want? Sadi-chan giggled, a blush coming to her cheeks.

"Oh Magellan-sama, what can I do for you?"

"Do you need help?"

Help? No, she is doing her job perfectly fine the way she is. She, and I, do not need you interfering. Sadi-chan just grinned like a schoolgirl.

"Of course Magellan-sama, but we need her alive."

Magellan sauntered into the room.

"Yes, I will give you the antidote, but I've been working on a new poison."

No, come on fate don't be this mean to me. I've survived only for Magellan to kill me? I backed up in my chair, leaning so far back away from this new threat. My eyes tried to access the situation, if there was any way to help my circumstances. Could I reach the keys to my chains, or my weapon? No, they are too far away. Come on Rose think. He was bending down, his face a foot from mine.

"Relax Rose, I'm just going to tamper with your senses a bit."

I gave him a thin smile.

"No thanks, I'm good."

He sucked in a quick breath.

"Hallucination!"

Then he blew a thick stream of purple gas in my face.


	21. Me vs Me

I immediately hold my breath, shaking my head to dispel the gas. Maybe it will disperse if I just wait. Hold your breath. Magellan chuckled.

"Have you forgotten Rose? Poison is apart of me, and I can control it how I want to."

He raised his hand, catching the purple gas in his hand. He spun it between his fingers and then gently eased it into my nose.

It was like coke bubbles coming up in my nose. I snorted, squirming away from the uncomfortable sensation. I felt the poison drip down my throat, congealing in my lungs. I cough, leaning over, trying my hardest to get that awful stuff out of my body. That is my top priority right now.

I was barely aware of Magellan standing straight, and giving Sadi-chan instructions.

"You have to give her this antidote within the hour, or she will die. Be careful too. All people grow stronger in fear."

"Yes sir."

Fear? What did he mean? He called his attack hallucination. Did he literally make me breathe pure LSD? Oh how perfectly wonderful. I kept my eyes on Sadi-chan. I know she is real. I just need to focus on her. She was just leaning up against the wall. I just got to keep my mind clear is all, right?

Sometimes, when I expect something, I remain completely lucid, like my nightmares. One time, I was chosen to be a performing hypnotist's person, and I expected it, so stayed awake. Another, for surgery of my wisdom teeth, I expected the anesthesia, so I accidently woke up during the surgery. I just hope this comes to my advantage.

Breathe in, breathe out. Try to keep your mind clear. Zoro had taught me how to meditate some time ago on the crew, to focus your mind. So that's what I am doing. I keep repeating my mantra, my eyes not leaving Sadi-chan for a second, even though I saw strange things dance past outside the cell, like a seaking, Doflamingo, and even Luffy. Ignore them, concentrate on Sadi-chan. She is smiling at something.

"How is it Rose-chan? Feel the fear yet?"

Steady breaths, don't answer, don't lose focus. Sadi-chan sighs.

"This is boring."

She stood straight and walked to the door. No, she can't leave. What am I supposed to concentrate on if you leave? My breath hitched, disrupting my rhythm. Well crap. Sadi-chan chuckled.

"Aww, you don't want me to go? Don't worry, I will be right back."

She walked out the door, leaving me alone in a room. I see flashes of green and see the cell turn into a forest. I shake my head, screwing my eyes shut. Ok, find something else. I hear a rattle. Ah, the chair. No matter who comes and goes in this place, I will always be chained to this chair.

I ignore the birds tweeting happily in the tree branches and tell myself things I most definetely know. I am Rose, a Strawhat pirate. I am captured with Zoro in Impel Down. Luffy is the pirate king. He survived the war yesterday. I am chained to this chair.

I kept repeating this in my head, ignoring everything else. At least I have to be safe inside my mind. For the next hour, I ignore everything else going on outside my physical body. Mind over matter. It's just an hour. I think of all the things that can last an hour. A workout, a class, homework session, a roadtrip. Um, I'm struggling here. Point is I can survive this.

"I'm back!"

The sing song voice filled my heart with dread. Nope, ignore her. She is not real as far as I am concerned. I am strictly focusing on myself. My name is Rose. I am a Strawhat pirate.

"You didn't miss me?"

I am captured with Zoro in Impel Down. Luffy is the pirate king.

"Come on Rose-chan."

He survived the war yesterday. I am chained to this chair.

"I brought a friend."

My mantra officially dispelled, I sit up straight.

"Rose? What's going on?"

No, that voice. You witch, I want to kill you so badly.

No Rose, it's not real. Ignore it. Zoro isn't here. He is back in his cell. It isn't real, you have to know that or all is lost.

"Rose, what's wrong? Look at me."

No, I can't. I will not open my eyes. He isn't here. Sadi-chan giggled.

"I thought I would bring him in for some fun, seeing as you are preoccupied."

Fun? No, no. I won't fall into the trap, won't take the bait. Relax, breathe.

"Rose, what is wrong?"

His voice sounds so gentle. I decide to humor it.

"Magellen gave me a hallucination poison. I don't know if you are real or not. I need you to prove you are real."

I heard chains jingle as if someone was walking toward me. I feel a hand on my wrist.

"Is this proof enough?"

I relax slightly. That hand, I have felt it many times. I can sense its strength and power. This had to be Zoro.

Wait, Magellen said senses right? What if he meant touch as well as sight and hearing? What if he is an illusion? I shake my head.

"That's not proof Zoro."

I hear high heels stalk over.

"I know something that can get her eyes open."

No, don't you touch him! You can't, he's injured. I pull against my chains, and I remember. As far as I know, everything in this room is a figment of my imagination, and the only thing anchoring me to reality is this chair and these chains. My name is Rose. I am a strawhat pirate. I am captured in Impel Down with Zoro. Luffy is the pir-

The sudden crack and grunt of pain makes me jump. Nope, don't fall for it.

"Haha, now Zoro-kun, I need you to scream for me."

"Rose."

Another crack, and something splattered. Nope, it's not real. I am so tempted, to open my eyes and see what's going on, but I don't. If I open my eyes, it makes it real. Nope nope, not listening.

But what if? What if that poison was just an act, and Zoro really was getting tortured right in front of me, and I refused to help because I thought it wasn't real? I take a deep breath, preparing myself. One peek, that's all. That couldn't hurt me that much.

I cracked one eye carefully.

Zoro was kneeling in front of me with Sadi-chan directly behind him, raising her whip again. An evil grin crossed her face, as our eyes met.

"Ah, there you are."

Nope, this was a mistake. I shouldn't have opened my eyes. I saw the whip crack and Zoro's face contstirct with pain. I threw myself against the chains.

"No, stop!"

I forgot about the poison as the whip fell over and over. I saw the blood splatter, pain, obvious pain, cross Zoro's face over and over again. Sadi-chan laughed insanely.

"Come on Rose-chan. I thought you cared about him. Don't you want to save your nakama?"

Gosh darn it Sadi-chan, this is far worse then anything you have ever done to me. Zoro gives me the weakest look, that is so not Zoro at all as the whip fell once again. I am literally trying to leap out of the chair at this point, struggling to make this horrible nightmare end. She will kill him. She will honestly kill him if I don't do something.

The rattling of chains, my chains on my chair, the only thing real in this room, draws me out of my panic mode. Crap, I have to ignore it. I have to know if this is real or fake, and I don't know how to figure out which is which. Oh, wait. A ghost whisper from the past whisks through my brain.

_Instincts._

That's right. My current mind is in a panic right now, not being able to detect anything right now. However, instincts should be able to know if I need to rescue Zoro or not.

Ok, ignore everything. Sight of Zoro being tortured, sound of his pained groans. Ignore everything. Usually I can feel some instinct that pulls on me to save a crewmate, especially Zoro. Now this has to be true instinct, not something I think is instinct but is actually something my mind came up with. Actual instinct.

Over the years, I had gotten quite good at tapping into instincts whenever I wanted. So I take a deep breath and freeze.

I feel my heartbeat, sped up due to the adrenaline, my body aches to protect my nakama. My mind is whirling, but I disregard that and just concentrate on tapping into my instincts. Come on, tell me something I need to hear. After a few seconds, my answer comes back with certainty.

I feel nothing. No pull whatsoever to try to save Zoro. So it must be fake right? If I feel no instinct to save Zoro of all people, then it must be fake.

Then Zoro seals the deal.

"Rose, help."

I stiffen, opening my eyes again. Zoro has fallen straight on his stomach, no longer kneeling, but his back is a mess. It looks like a bloody mass, skin hanging off in ribbons. He is breathing hard, but I refuse to believe now. I give a small smirk.

"No, you are fake."

Zoro would never ask me for help, no matter how injured. I'm sure he would if he was dying, but not when I am chained up like this. He know how guilty I would feel that I couldn't save him, even though I know I can't. My instincts have to be right. I am putting all my money on my choice, and God help me if I am wrong.

So with finality, I shut my eyes and tell myself to disregard everything.

It is so hard though with Zoro crying out to me, thinking I can help him, and Sadi-chan laughing as she hurts my poor swordsman. I practically feel it pulling my mind apart. I'm slowly going insane. That's it, I have finally reached insanity.

I know it is not real, but that doesn't make the idea of it, or the action any easier to deal with. Just the thought of Zoro being tortured makes my skin crawl. I just want this to end. So I kept myself busy by repeating my mantra until the words had lost all meaning, they were just something to keep my mind off of the horrific scene in front of me.

Even when I heard the breathing of three turn into the breathing of two, I refused to open my eyes.

"Woah, congrats on making it this far. You are one heartless bitch Rose-chan."

Don't say that. You make it seem real.

"Now, let's see how brave you are now."

I hear a crunch and the same clipping sound of the metal hitting together and so much pain. My eyes jerk open to see my fingers dropping to the floor. I gasp in horror and let out a moan of pain. It hurts, almost like it is real. Zoro's body is lying lifelessly in front of me. Oh my gosh, what if I was wrong? Sadi-chan took the fingers in my other hand.

"Come on Rose-chan, scream for me."

No, I can't. I don't want t-

Pain worse then anything else I had ever felt ripped through my body. I couldn't help it. I ignored my rule and screamed, putting every ounce of frutration, fear, and pain in that scream. I want this to end. Curse Sadi-chan. Curse Magellan. Curse everything. I just want this to end.

Sadi-chan took my fingers, and put them in a bowl.

"Yes, that's very nice of you."

I had lost it at this point. All rationality, all lucidness had fled my mind the instant pain entered it. Oh my gosh I am weak, so weak. I know I am. Make it end. Sadi-chan took my sword again in her fingers.

"Now, let's do some more damage with this thing."

She slammed it against my upper arm, flat of the blade first, into my burn.

I choked back a scream, barely, but I slumped in my chair. Tears of pain are streaming down my cheeks. I don't know if I am crying or not, but this pain, it can't be fake. It has to be real.

Then something stings into my arm, like a wasp sting, or an injection. Sadi-chan melts into nothingness and reappears beside me, holding a needle to my arm. I know I must look like a complete wreck, eyes wide, panic stricken, tears streaming down my cheeks, slumped down. I know I must look horrible.

Right, make sure it was all fake.

I bolt straight up. My fingers are intact, and no corpse of Zoro adorns the floor.

It was fake. Oh thank goodness.

"Oh Rose-chan, those were the most delicious screams I have ever heard."

I was too tired and happy to care what she thought. She unchained me and I fell out of the chair to the floor, not caring in the slightest. Give me a few minutes to get everything in my mind back in order. My fingers were still tingling from the pain.

Wait, I am untied. I could get to the door and escape.

I try to get up and instantly fall over. What? My body feels so heavy, heavier then I had ever felt no matter what I experienced. I fell over on my side, trying to fuel my body to move. Please body, I don't ask you for much, just move.

"Nope Rose-chan. The antidote to this poison makes the person weak for the time being."

I relax in my struggling. I hate this poison with a passion. I want Magellan to burn in level four for it. Sadi-chan crouched next to me, a smile on her face.

"Come on, back to your cell."

She picked me up, almost gently. I struggled against her hands, but she cooed.

"Relax Rose-chan."

Yeah right, relax when you are carrying me. That's hilarious. That's like a mouse walking straight up and lying down in the cat's paws. My body however, didn't mind in the slightest, and felt completely at ease. Stupid horrible drugs. I will never again take anything.

We started our walk back to my cell and I had to pinch myself to stay awake. After the huge panic attack, I was ready for a nap again. I hated that I was so weak in front of the enemy that had plagued me the most, the one who had seen me at my weakest. Gosh, I hate it. I should have listened to my stupid instincts.

"How long am I going to be like this?"

Sadi-chan giggled.

"Not long Rose-chan. You should be back to your normal firey self in no time."

Great, the sooner the better. I closed my eyes.

"How much did you see?"

Sadi-chan smirked.

"I saw you just trying to talk to yourself mostly. I didn't see anything. You looked like you almost had it, and then about three minutes to the hour time, you lost it."

I chuckled faintly.

"Yeah, my bad."

Sadi-chan gripped my chin in her hand, her fingernails cutting cruelly into my cheeks.

"Oh don't be sorry Rose-chan. That was the most exhilerating thing I've had in a long time."

I hear the door clanging open, and I am tossed unceremoniously into my cell.

"Bye Rose-chan. It was great having fun with you."

I hear her walk, cackling down the hall. Oh man, I survived.


	22. Talks in a Cell and Escape Plan Commence

**Sorry guys, I took the weekend off lol. I know I'm selfish. Sorry. Also, once again this turned out more romantic then I meant it. Sigh, maybe I should just call it a ship and get it over with. This is a dedication to the Zo/ro shippers, such as ItIsMeJesse. **

I just laid there. I didn't have any motivation whatsoever to do anything. Let me just relax for a second. However, someone had other plans.

"Rose? Rose!"

I crack open an eye and groan as Zoro rolls me over onto my back. My burned back flared with pain and I wince. Zoro froze, like he didn't know what to do.

"Oi, are you ok?"

I grab his wrist, gripping hard against the pain, taking deep breaths and I whisper, more for me then him.

"I'm ok. I'm ok. I'm all right. I'm going to be fine."

Zoro sighed.

"You are doing your thing again."

It's true. My coping mechanism with anything is telling myself I would be ok and fine, because if I told myself I was, then I truly was. It had helped me in my world and in this one. I breathed in deep and the pain subsided.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry to worry you."

Ok, now it is time for me to stop being a major baby and actually get up and do something. I tense and was about to sit up when Zoro places his hands underneath my neck and knees, lifting me gently.

"Easy Rose."

He carries me over to the wall and sits down, cross legged. he sits me on the floor next to him, using the wall to support my back. I lean against him gratefully, snuggling comfortably into his arm.

"Thank you."

"You didn't answer my question."

I open my eyes.

"Yeah I did, I said I was ok."

"You were coping. That means you aren't all right."

I chuckled faintly.

"I truly am though."

And I was. I was mentally just as strong, I just had a relapse is all. As for physical, I got stabbed through the arm, whipped, my face bashed in, and as soon as this antidote wears off and my fingers stop tingling, I am all right. Zoro glanced at me and back to the cell door.

"You were scared."

I winced. I forgot Zoro could feel my panic. I sigh.

"You weren't supposed to feel that idiot."

"What happened?"

Should I tell him? Yes, because I don't want Magellan to use it on anybody else.

"Nothing, just a poison that made me hallucinate things is all. I hallucinated Sadi-chan killing you."

I shudder and Zoro takes a deep breath.

"That wasn't all, was it?"

I glanced at my hands. Gosh, the pain is still present. I knew it was fake, why didn't I listen to my instincts. They are always right, but I listened to pain instead.

"She cut off your fingers."

The way Zoro says it makes it seem stupid that I should fear that. I sighed bowing my head.

"Yes. I had almost made it to the time limit, and I had convinced myself that you weren't dead when she... I was so overcome with pain that I forgot it wasn't real. I was stupid."

Zoro shook his head, wincing as he moved.

"No, you did well. Nothing worse then stuff your mind makes up."

I lean up against him.

"What about your face?"

The words, usually used with a mocking manner, are gentle, and dare I say concerned. I frowned, fingering my broken nose. Not like I haven't had one, but one from my own weapon was such a cruel move.

"I got hit, what do you expect?"

Zoro raised his eyebrows. Oops, let my inner bitterness out. My bad. I sighed.

"Sorry, she used my own weapon."

Zoro stiffened, and I felt pure malice leaking from his form. He gritted.

"She hit you with your own weapon?"

I nod, also fingering the cut in my arm. The malice grew thicker.

"Your sword too?"

I didn't have to answer that one. He growled, his demon aura leaking out and almost forming Asura.

"That bitch, I am going to kill her the next time I see her. How dare she-?"

I patted his arm.

"Relax, it's fine."

Zoro gave me a look and I returned it, my own demon smirk in place.

"If anyone is getting her, it's gonna be me."

Zoro shook his head.

"Fine, but if you don't kill her I will."

He shifted again and I saw the grimace of pain. Right, I forgot he is injured. What am I doing, worrying about myself when Zoro is injured, and the injury is supposed to be mine anyway. Oh yeah. I straighten, anger making my posture perfectly straight.

"Speaking of injuries Zoro, what the heck is wrong with you?"

Zoro looked confused. I poke gently at his chest.

"What the heck were you thinking, jumping in front of a bullet like that?"

Zoro immediately looked bored. He closed his eyes and looked like he was about to sleep. Oh no, I have full intention of scolding him for that.

"No Zoro, you will listen to me."

He sighed loudly, almost dramatically.

"Look Rose, I'm fine."

I wave my hands frantically, because he has to understand.

"You died Zoro!"

He stiffened and his eye popped open. I continued, moving directly in front of him.

"In what way is that perfectly fine? You have no idea."

I gripped his shirt, and buried my face into his chest.

"I almost lost you. Never in my life have I felt anything like that. I was so scared, so weak. It took everything to keep going. Zoro, please."

Zoro tensed slightly before I felt him ask, a deep rumble in his chest.

"I died?"

I nod.

"Yes. It took Chopper, Law, and me everything to bring you back."

That was by far the most scary moment in my life. All other fights, all other experiences, even the scare I had five minutes ago was nothing in comparison to yesterday.

"I was supposed to protect you remember? I was the one to keep you alive, not the other way around. Do you know how guilty I would have felt, how horrible that you had died because you had taken a shot meant for me?"

Zoro sighed, and I felt him deflate.

"I knew you would be ok. I knew you were strong enough to handle it."

I shake my head.

"But I wasn't Zoro. I couldn't. I almost shut down completely."

I feel him tense in curiousity.

"Almost?"

I gripped his shirt tighter in my fingers.

"I almost froze, but I...I kept moving because I needed to save you."

I felt his smile.

"You have grown Rose. I told you you would never freeze when one of us was in danger."

I frown. No, I had not grown stronger. Yesterday had shown me that I was still weak. I wasn't as strong as I am meant to be. I wouldn't have gotten into such a perilous position in the first place. I sighed.

"Sorry, I was selfish. I pulled you back when I needed you. I was only thinking of me."

Zoro slowly picked up his hand and petted my hair and I slowly relaxed.

"You call, I will be there, swords or no swords."

I could hear the darned smirk in his voice, and I couldn't help but smile. I guess that must have been the thing that called him back. Zoro speaking jerked me out of my thoughts.

"I just thought I went to sleep. I saw her too."

I stiffen.

"Kuina?"

He nodded, I felt his chin against my scalp.

"Yeah. I thought I was dreaming. Now her words make sense."

I sit up straight, really confused.

"What did she say?"

Zoro smirked.

"She said someone really wanted me back, and that someone begged her to leave me, and that this person would fight her for me."

Zoro's smirk grew into a grin.

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be?"

I ducked my head down embarrassedly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Heat of the moment and all that. I was just spewing whatever I could think of."

I groan.

"Man, I didn't expect her to hear all of that. Now she probably thinks I'm a big old meanie. I didn't really want to challenge her to a fight, I was just scared of losing you."

Zoro patted me head again, chuckling.

"No, I think she thinks you care."

I sit back down next to the swordsman. Well I'm glad I thanked her now. I would hate for her to hate me. Kuina was an amazing character, and an inspiration to me to become the best girl in the world.

"So, about escaping."

I chuckled.

"Yes, I was just getting to that."

Zoro stretched.

"When are you leaving?"

Ugh, that reminder shot my internal clock to the forefront of my mind. I had twenty two and a half hours left, give or take. I fight back the sadness in my voice.

"Tomorrow."

Zoro nodded, not looking at all concerned.

"All right I will leave you to strategizing then, Miss Stratagizer."

I lean back and yawn.

"Well then, let me prioritize. Wake me up in ten minutes or so."

Zoro snorted.

"You are just going to nap in the most dangerous prison in the world?"

I nudged him with my elbow.

"Didn't stop you. Besides, this antidote hasn't worn off yet, and I think better with naps."

Zoro chuckled as I leaned up against his arm, already falling asleep.

"Fine, I will."

I didn't truly fall asleep. I fell into a semi conscious stage where I could still tell what was going on. I put my mind into thinker mode. Ok, step one, out of cell. Step two, get off this floor. Step three, out of the prison. Easy enough right?

Now, how was I going to do this? Could I pretend that either Zoro and I were dying? No, they wouldn't care if notorious criminals like us were killed, at least they wouldn't show concern. Hmm, what to do?

My mind was whirling with ideas when I felt Zoro shift. In fact he leaned me back against the wall to get me to stop from leaning on him. My ears woke up, trying to listen without opening my eyes.

"Careful, I don't want to wake dear Rose-chan. She has already had a long day."

Sadi-chan, back so soon? Gosh darn it. Looks like my escape plan just moved up a little. I heard Zoro growl.

"No, let's leave her out of this. I would like you all to myself."

Sadi-chan moaned.

"Hmm, oh Roronoa Zoro, I can't wait to hear your screams."

This is going to be the quickest change of speed I have ever had, and I can't even prepare my body for it. The probability of this working is slim, but I can't let her have Zoro. I can never let her touch anybody else. I listen carefully and almost smile when I hear the sound I wanted to hear, the sound of the key in the lock.

The sound of the door cranking open.

I bolt upright, scaring the torturess apparently because she jumped, but didn't shut the door. Idiot, she should have trained better. I sprinted and dove forward out the cell, Zoro right on my heels.

I tackle the she-devil head over heels, with me ending up on top, despite me being smaller then her. She opens her mouth to scream but I shove my hand over it and I pin her. I am shaking with anger. For years, I had allowed the fear of this woman to hang over me, and what she did yesterday is unforgivable. I whisper in her ear.

"Let me hear your screams, Sadi-chan."

I draw back my elbow and shove it hard into her jaw, and she screamed in pain into my hand. I grope her thigh, trying to to find my weapon. I saw her put it there didn't I? I grab something famliar and I grin, drawing out my weapon.

"Yes."

I whisper, snapping the pieces together with practiced ease. I twirl it over my head, building up force.

"I will never be afraid of you again Sadi-chan. It is time for me to break you."

I ignore her look of pain and fear as I swing the quarterstaff down with an audible crack on Sadi-chan's face. Yep, revenge is so sweet. I feel her fall limp beneath me. Man I knocked her out with one hit? What a weakling.

I stand, throwing the torturess into our old cell, locking the door with a statisfatory click. I turn to Zoro who is smirking.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side."

I take a deep breath and let it out. Step one, get out of cell, complete. Step two, get off of this floor commencing.


	23. Escape

**So there was a seven hour road trip today, and another one tomorrow. That's a lot of writing time lol :) I might finish up.**

I swing my weapon, incredibly happy to have it back in my grasp. How dare that torturess contaminate it with her evil hands? OK, I have a weapon, now to get Zoro's.

"Yo, do you know where your swords are?"

Zoro rubbed the back of his head, sighing regretfully.

"I left them on Sunny. I didn't have time to grab them."

I narrow my eyes at him. Oh yeah, I had forgotten to discuss something with him when we were in that cell.

"Why did you jump again?"

Zoro reponded defensively.

"Is now really the time to be-"

"I'm not moving Zoro."

It would have saved a lot of trouble. I would have gone back without any worries and not had to make that stupid deal. Zoro crosse his arms, eyes closed and he muttered.

"I didn't want you alone in this hellhole by yourself. I needed to protect you."

I sighed. I was honored Zoro had chosen me as his protectant, but it did have disadvantages. Yesterday was a perfect example.

Ok, back to the task at hand. On one hand it was great that we don't have to search for his weapons, on the other hand it sucked he didn't have a weapon. I could supply that though.

I unhooked my sword, flicking in Zoro's general direction.

"That will have to do for right now."

Zoro swished it and I could tell that it would work, but he was reluctant.

"I know, it's lighter then your swords, but it is a sword."

Zoro shrugged and I see the ghost of his demon smirk, and I can tell he wants to wreck this place up. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Nope, we are going stealthy, and you follow me."

Zoro sighed.

"Fine fine."

I got up in his face.

"No Zoro, you don't take your eyes off of me. You step where I step. Got it?"

I had no time to search throughout the infamous prison for him. Zoro nodded, a dangerous gleam coming into his eyes. I take a deep breath and flicked together my quarterstaff. That seems best for the situation right now.

I take off, following the same route to that cell that Sadi-chan had tortured me in. I kept on my toes, keeping an eye out for gaurds and an ear behind me to keep Zoro in line.

I was forcing myself to stay calm and not rush blindly, but right now, no matter the injury, I wanted to sprint as fast as I could to the exit. I was so excited to fight and to escape. My adventure part of me was rushing to the surface and I couldn't keep from grinning wildly. Oh this is going to be so much fun.

I was about to round a corner when Zoro grabbed my wrist.

"Wait."

He hissed, pulling me back against one of the cages. A group of gaurds ran past, completely missing us. I fought the urge to take them out. I wait until they are gone before peering from behind the corner, looking for an exit. It's too hard to search for the exit on the ground. I need a higher vantage point.

I wordlessly pointed up and Zoro got the message. Grabbing me under his arm, he leapt up to the top of one of the cages. I stepped out of his grasp, glancing around. There has to be the stairs or the lift.

Ah, theres the lift, and if I remember, yeah the stairs are over to our left. Should we stay on the tops of the cages, or gop back down on the ground? My answer presented itself as I hear a yell.

"Hey, escaped prisoners!"

I winced. RIght, we were kind of easier to see up here. Zoro glanced down at the group of gathering soldiers.

"Are we still taking the stealthy approach?"

I rub my chin, pretending to think.

"Well since they know we escaped and all, that option is kind of out the window."

Zoro's eyes gleam, and I probably know why, due to the guards wearing swords. I grinned.

"What do you say, shall we show them who we are?"

Zoro didn't answer with words, but with action as he leapt down, brandishing my sword at the enemy. It was about a heartbeat later that I joined him.

It's not like I want to fight; priorities suggest we take a running course of action, but my blood ached for a fight right now, and it wouldn't hurt to just take care of this group. Besides, they wouldn't let us go anyway. Take care of them and go.

My back easily found Zoro's, the only familiar thing in this place. Advice circles through my mind, always find a rock to place at your back, and to be honest, once again, I couldn't have picked a better one.

Zoro and I plowed through the guards many at a time. I would always keep inching forward toward the exit, and almost as soon as my back left Zoro's, he stepped back to fill the gap between us.

We were unstoppable.

After about a minute, Zoro tossed me my sword back.

"Here."

I glance at him to see three fresh stolen swords in his hands and teeth. Right, add that to my ensemble. Speaking of adding, I swipe a trident out of a terrified gaurd's hands and sheath my own weapon. Might as well try something new for a change.

I had forgotten how to wield a trident, but my fingers remembered the skill after a couple of swings. Yep, I could use this for awhile.

I dealt with one gaurd when another came up and cracked his trident butt against my face.

My broken nose cracked and I felt blood run down my face as the force snapped my head back. My body went limp for a scary second and I fell backwards, my mind flashing black and the sound sucked out of the world.

The next thing I know, I feel something solid and strong against my back, and one word reverberates across my mind.

"Rose."

My eyes snap open as the solid something shoves me back to my feet. I turn slightly to see Zoro half crouched, standing straight again. I had barely been out and he had reacted, catching me.

I growl. I wasn't supposed to be a burden anymore. I was supposed to be stronger and protect my crewmates, not the other way around. Gosh darn it.

I hit back against the marines hard, saying.

"Thanks Zoro."

Then a flash of inspiration, the staircase. It's maybe twenty, thirty feet away. I push back slightly against Zoro whispering.

"One last attack, and then run. Make it a good one."

"My pleasure."

Came the eager reply.

"Dragon twister."

I gripped the swordsman's wrist, one to drag him along and the other not to get caught up in the attack that left the gaurds screaming and flying in the air. I pulled and Zoro pushed and suddenly we were running up the stairs.

Zoro panted behind me.

"Isn't the next floor the floor with the snow?"

Oh yeah, and we are both wearing summer clothes. Oh great. I grit my teeth.

"Yep. Just keep sprinting until we reach the exit."

Zoro snorted.

"Not one of your better plans."

I whirl around.

"You have any better ideas?"

Turns out, we didn't need any other ideas. I heard something that made my heart grow three sizes that day.

"Gomu Gomu no, Rocket!"

I turn around and almost get tackled by my rubbery captain. Laughing, I hug Luffy.

"Luffy!"

Luffy looked really confused.

"Rose, Zoro? We were just coming to rescue you. What are you doing out of your cage?"

I knew it, I knew he would come. I grin mischieviously.

"We got tired of waiting for you. I'm glad you came though."

Then his words replayed.

"We?"

I hear someone else walking down the stairs.

"Mugiwara-ya, could you refrain from jumping ahead blindly? You could get captured."

I grin as Law rounds the stairs and freezes. His grey eyes roam over Zoro and me.

"Ah, I see you found Zoro-ya and Rose-ya."

Law came? I didn't think he cared enough to. I nod.

"Yep, I'm glad you're here."

Law shook his head, extending his hand.

"Room."

A sphere encased the two captains, Zoro, and I. I take a deep breath and wait. Law apologizes.

"Sorry, my room is limited. We can only go a floor at a time."

In two seconds we were standing in the snow. I grit my teeth and hug myself, shivering. Ok, one floor at a time. That's not bad. I can handle that. Next is-

The cold turned into intense heat in the spanse of a second. It was like jumping from a cold pool to a hot tub to the tenth power. I released a breath as my body felt suddenly nauseous as my hypothalmus went into overdrive.

"Room."

My feet sunk down into the sand of floor three, and I realize we are surrounded by blogori, the demon gaurds, and gaurds. I grip my trident, but don't need to. We were gone before both parties could react.

This is convenient and all, but it almost takes the fun out of escaping. I would have run all the way to the top if I needed to, but this way is easier. I didn't have a problem, but it was slightly regrettable.

However, that idea was gone as Law materialized us right in front of the basalisk.

My instincts reacted faster then even Luffy or Zoro could as I smacked the monster right upside the head. It staggered and fell, its eyes spinning around. I winced, smirking sheepishly.

"Oops, my bad."

Law was about to room again, when I remembered. The next floor is the spike floor. I grab the Surgeon of Death's wrist.

"Where are you aiming for?"

He looked really confused.

"The floor above us, why Rose-ya?"

I sigh.

"The next floor has spikes for carpet. I think you might need to aim a little higher then just the floor."

Law nodded.

"Room."

I blinked and suddenly, we were up in the air, standing on nothing. I see nothing but red below me. The first floor.

As soon as we materialize, we start to fall. I tighten my grip on my quarterstaff. Come on Law, I know your reaction time.

"Room."

I release the breath I had previously been holding. Ok, we will be all right. We will get out of here. Luffy grins, pointing in a general direction.

"That way! To the exit."

I follow him as he rushes forward. Yeah, we can make it. We are almost-

Well maybe not. Magellan, Saldeath, and Sadi-chan, looking worse for wear, were standing in front of the exit. I grab my quarterstaff and rush forward at Saldeath, while Luffy took Magellan and Zoro took Sadi-chan. Magellan yelled.

"I will not let you pass Straw-hat."

I smirk and whisper.

"Try to stop him you big brute."

He was the pirate king. I would refuse to believe he would lose to Magellen again.

Sure enough, with a well placed Elephant gun, Magellen fell. A well shot star took out Saldeath, and I shudder at what Zoro did to Sadi-chan. There, I see the doors open, and at the end of the dock, the Thousand Sunny gleams in the sunlight. I see everyone standing by the railing shouting something. I couldn't hear, but I could guess they were cheering us on.

Ok Rose, last stretch of the race. Almost done. You have worked way too hard for you not to succeed at this point. I take a deep breath, fall once again into a starting position. Ready, set go!

I sprint to the exit, trusting Zoro, Luffy, and Law to follow. Sure enough, I hear them on my heels, but they are breathing way harder then I am. I don't doubt their abilities, and right now, unless something happens, my number one job is to get myself to that ship.

I slide out the doors. Two hundred meters, a mere thirty to forty seconds away.

"Rose-chan!"

I hear Said-chan's desperate yell and feel the whip wrap around my ankle. Oh I swear. I trip, falling flat. Angrily, my eyes burning, I leap up shooting a gunpowder star at the torturess.

"You will not impede my progress."

It hits her and she flies back, into Magellan, who was chasing us. I don't dare see anything else as I leap forward.

Law, Zoro, and Luffy are ahead of me, but I refuse to lose this race. I sprint past them, leaping up toward the railing. It was a leap that probably would have qualified for the Olympics here, but there it was completely normal. I was about to fall when I felt several hands grab mine. Nami, Sanji, and Usopp all hauled me over the railing and onto the deck.

I feel three other sets of feet hit the deck too. We made it. We escaped.

I hear the hustle and bustle around me, my crewmates yelling in happiness and worry. I felt Chopper start to bandage me, yelling in panic. I hear Nami and Franky get ready to Coup de Burst. Me, I just lay on the grassy deck, with the calmest smile on my face.

We made it. My body no longer was pushed to escape or keep me and Zoro safe. It was no longer trying to keep back injuries or beat back the traumatizing images of the mental torture. So all of the damage my body that had been accumulating over the past few days finally let loose, and I didn't mind at all. I was among friends.

So, I laid on that grassy deck, ignoring everything, and promptly fell asleep.


	24. Party!

**This is quickly coming to a close you all. Thanks for reviews, follows, likes, support, everything. You all are amazing.**

My first sensation was warmth. Oh crap! What am I doing here sleeping? I got to get Zoro and escape!

I bolt upright, breathing hard and ready to face the world. Instead, I found I was in the infirmary, and I wasn't alone due to the shriek from Chopper.

I glanced over at him. He had apparently been mixing medicine, and when I scared him he dumped it all over himself. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Chopper sputtered indignantly.

"Jeez Rose, are you trying to give me a heart attack."

I rub the back of my head sheepishly.

"Sorry, I thought I was somewhere else."

Memories of Impel Down swamp my mind and I grimace, shaking my head to clear them. Chopper stood up, walking over to my bed.

"Let me check your injuries."

I wait patiently as Chopper pokes and prods at everything, making my body sting and crackle. My nose is set and taped, my whelps from the whip bandaged with the burns. Chopper pulled out a syringe.

"Zoro said something about you getting poisoned."

I hold out my arm.

"Yes, but they gave me the antidote. If you want to make sure it is gone, by all means."

He inserts the needle into my arm, and the pain only adds slightly to the giant bubble of pain in my body.

"How is Zoro?"

Chopper calmly pulls up on the plunger, drawing out a little blood.

"He is fine, ignoring my orders like usual."

I raise my eyebrows.

"Really Chopper? How is he?"

Chopper noticed my concern. I mean Zoro did die. Chopper sighed.

"I checked everything Rose. He did almost hit his heart, but Law did a great job fixing him up. He will be fine if he rests. He is actually outside, drinking sake now, normal as ever."

I let out a relieved sigh. Thank goodness he is all right. I glance out the window to distract me and see that the sun is just coming up. I stiffen.

"How long was I asleep?"

Chopper bandaged my arm carefully.

"You slept all night. We rescued you last night so about fifteen hours. You recovered quicker then I expected too."

Fifteen? I had wasted so much time. I was going back toda-.

That's right. I'm going back. This is my last day ever here with my dear nakama.

I hurriedly rip the IV out of my arm and stand. This day will be the best day ever. I refuse to make it sad and mopey. No, I will take this last day and take good memories of it back to my world.

"Thanks Chopper, got to go now."

Chopper follows me to the door.

"Wait Rose."

I sigh. I am itching to go, but I also have to listen to my doctor.

"Yes?"

"You are still pretty weak. I need you to take it easy."

Yeah yeah, fine fine. Whatever. Now can I go? Chopper frowned.

"That means no playing tag, and no running."

I freeze. No running? I whine.

"Come on Chopper. That's like asking me not to breathe."

Chopper scowled at me. At this point, Chopper's orders are absolute, even more the Luffy's. Chopper crossed his arms.

"I can keep you in here if you like."

I shake my head.

"No, I got things to do. I won't run."

At least, while you are looking anyway. Chopper nodded his consent. Ok, I have maybe seven hours left, and I got to make it count. I walked out onto the deck.

"Hurrah!"

And was deafened by the shout that came from everywhere. I blink in disorientation and look around. The deck is covered, literally covered with pirates. There were the Whitebeard pirates, the Kuja, Red Haired, Fishmen, Okamas, Heart pirates, and of course the Strawhat pirates. All of the pirates ships were lashed together, creating a giant raft of ships. My mouth dropped open. Didn't expect this.

"Rose!"

I was tackled by Usopp, Nami, Brook, and Sanji, and was only caught by Robin's many hands stablizing me. I grin.

"Hey guys, I'm back."

Nami hugged me soundly.

"We were so worried about you!"

Brook had tears in his eyes.

"Rose-san, you are ok."

I laugh.

"Come on guys. I'm fine honestly."

I hear a shout.

"Oi!"

Everyone stopped partying for two seconds and looked up. Luffy was standing on top of our crow's nest. He shouted, raising his mug.

"A toast!"

Everyone raised thier glasses, even me because someone, I think Robin, graciously handed me a mug full of milk. Luffy swung from the flagpole, shouting gleefully.

"To all of our allies. Thank you for saving me! Kampai!"

A shout that shook the ocean reverberated in the air and sky. Luffy took a sip, then raised his glass again and I see him look straight at me.

"To the nakama who organize all this! To Rose!"

I froze in shock. What? Why? I didn't do anything. But the approving roar was not faked, or reluctant.

"To Rose!"

I couldn't even raise my glass. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. I felt something tap my chin and I glanced at Robin who smiled teasingly.

"You will catch flies like that. Are you not going to drink your own toast?"

I sipped some milk. Ok, now that my initial surprise is over, I can get back to the party. I walked forward, searching for people I personally know. However, it seemed every single pirate on the flotilla wanted to meet me. I was swamped by pirates. An Okama clapped my back, a kuja got me a plate of food, a red haired pirate refilled my milk with vodka, which I passed to a Whitebeard pirate.

It was insane, even by Strawhat pirate party standards. Although with Shanks here, I didn't expect anything less. I was swept forward by the numbers and I was suddenly in front of my captain.

Luffy and I stood there for a few seconds, all else fading away. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Luffy."

Luffy looked confused.

"Thank you? For what?"

I shook my head.

"The toast you smart one. Although, I didn't really do anything extraordinary."

Luffy cocked his head.

"You didn't do anything extraordinary? Rose, you fought through the marines to save me, and succeeded."

I shook my head again.

"No Luffy, I only did what anyone else here would do."

Luffy grinned.

"But you did it Rose. You saved me, and I hear that you were not the only planner that day."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"What do you mean?"

Luffy thumbed behind him at Jinbe, who was talking with Jozu.

"The crew told Jinbe to tell everyone to make sure you got to me first."

I blinked. Of course. That's why everyone protected me and got me out of fights. They all were told to make me succeed. I smiled fondly.

"Then you most definetly don't need to thank me. I am nothing without the people who helped me along the way."

Luffy just grinned.

"But you did succeed."

I smiled and shrugged.

"Again, I did what I needed to do to protect my captain."

Luffy laughed loudly.

"You are a great nakama Rose."

I shake my head.

"Not as good as everyone else here."

Luffy turns around and joins along with the other festivities. It is cool that everyone is here, but I would rather just keep to my crew. These next seven hours are going to be precious, and I don't want to waste them. No, I will save the last few hours for my crew. Now, I will mingle with the people that helped me do my job.

I would watch with amazement on how much food was being put away, mostly by Sabo and Luffy. In one corner, I saw Law absentmindedly feeding blood back into Sanji, only for him to have another nosebleed due to most of the Kuja pirates in that corner, especially Hancock. I shake my head at his antics.

Usopp is talking and having shooting matches with his father, with Shanks cheering both of them on. Ivankov is singing to a tune Brook is doing. Everyone is mingling with everyone else. Fishmen and Whitebeard pirates were exchanging stories about how Luffy was taking care of the previous Whitebeard territory. Kuja are actually talking with men too, breaking out of thier tradition of just talking to women.

I decide to show my appreciation.

I walk up to Hancock. The pirate empress scowls at me, but it is softer then her normal scowl at men. Probably because I am a woman. I bow to her.

"Empress Hancock, thank you for coming to help us save Luffy."

I had defeated the pirate empress on my road to becoming the best. It was difficult too, but that's a story for another time, but I let her keep her title of pirate empress. Hancock nodded coolly.

"Of course. I would do anything to save Luffy."

She lost her composure then, a slight blush coming onto her cheeks and her eyes becoming starstruck. I hide a smile and nod back.

"Nevertheless, I thank you."

I glance to the side and see Marigold and Sandersonia, of course never far from their sister. I smile at Marigold.

"Is your injury better?"

The serpent sister nodded, subconsciously grabbing her bandages. I smile warmly, and nod once more before walking off, toward another target.

Ivankov was next. He was singing and dancing with Brook. I made sure to wait until the song was over, before strolling up.

"Ivankov-sama."

He cocked his enormous head.

"Huh? Who is this dear girl?"

I bowed slightly.

"I am Rose, your Queenlyness."

Ivankov bowed his head.

"I knew...I knew."

He flashed his head back up again.

"I didn't know that!"

I giggled.

"Yep, I am Rose. I just wanted to thank you in person for coming and helping us with Luffy."

Ivankov waved me off with ease.

"Of course Rose-girl. I wouldn't let Dragon's son die."

I fight back a wince at the subtle reminder of Akainu, but refuse to let it show. Ivankov was about to say something else, but was distracted.

"Oi, Candies, careful."

I step away as he deals with the okamas almost destroying the ship.

"Oi, Rose-chan."

Hey wait, I know that voice. I turn and see none other then Bon Kurei pirouetting toward me. I light up.

"Bon Kurei, I didn't expect you to be here."

He looked offended.

"You didn't think I would come save a nakama like Straw-chan?"

I grin.

"I suppose not. I forgot."

Bon Kurei spun.

"Un deus trois. Of course Rose-chan."

He spun away again, singing.

"Okama way, okama way!"

Shaking my head. I move onto to Shanks.

"Captain Shanks."

The man in question had a rum in one hand and was looking slightly flushed. However, as soon as he heard his name, straightened and his eyes focused a little.

"Yes Rose?"

I repeated the same procedure, but the words are slightly different, because Shanks did more then help.

"Thank you for helping us with Luffy, and saving me from Hawkeye."

Shanks just smirked.

"Of course Rose."

I had to ask someone, might as well be Shanks, considering he was one of the ones who actually followed through with the order of my crew.

"Why did you? Surely you didn't believe I could reach Luffy."

Shanks felt his stump and his smirk broadened.

"I made a bet. It's easy to see Rose, we heard it too. In your voice when you called us, in your swiftness across the battlefield."

Ben nodded, cutting in.

"Of course. You wanted to reach Luffy as quickly as possible."

Lucky Roo bit into a giant hunk of meat.

"So we just helped you is all."

I grinned. Because of their 'help', Luffy lived.

"Thank you."

I walked off, hurrying to count. I stolled quickly up to Sabo, who is eating ravenously.

"Yo Sabo!"

Sabo tipped his hat while still managing to eat.

"Ah, Rose. Nice to meet you formally."

I stay away from his stray hand which is grabbing food almost like Luffy.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming to save Luffy."

Sabo laughed.

"Of course. He is my brother. I wouldn't leave him, especially after..."

He trailed off, growing somber. I nudged him.

"Ah, but you aveneged him yes?"

Sabo grinned.

"Yes, you are right."

I skip off, letting him get back to his food. Jinbe grabs my attention next, and he is sitting and talking with other fishmen and a variety of pirates.

"Jinbe!"

I call, scooting carefully between the pirates. They make room for me. Jinbe smiles widely.

"Yes Rose?"

"I wanted to thank you in person for helping us."

Jinbe waved me off, his smile widening even more.

"Rose, it's what friends do. Don't mention it."

I smile and skip off, while I hear the pirates whisper and ask Jinbe about me. Wow, didn't know I was so popular. Now then, one last one.

I walk calmly and sit down next to Law.

The Surgeon of Death is still tending to Sanji, but I can tell he is quickly tiring of it. He glances at me as he shoves blood back into Sanji's nose rather forcefully.

"Hello Rose-ya."

I nod.

"Hey Law."

I feel his eyes, once again dissecting me.

"You seem all right."

I take a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Law carefully removed the room from around Sanji, letting the cook to once again run wild amongst the Amazon warriors.

"Honestly? You were pretty messed up yesterday."

I wince. Oh right, he saw me nearly had an emotional collapse yesterday. I bury my head in my knees.

"Sorry you saw that."

"I'm not."

I jerk my head up in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Law shrugged.

"If you hadn't acted like that, I wouldn't have tried to save him."

Well, I'm glad I had to resort to such desperate measures then. I smile at the Heart pirate captain.

"I also want to thank you."

Law shook his head.

"What for?"

I blinked.

"What for? Everything. Thank you for coming to save Luffy. Thank you for getting me out of that fight with Smoker. Thank you for helping me save Zoro, and help rescue us from Impel Down."

I wink at him.

"You are such a softy."

Law snorted.

"I was only doing what needed to be done is all."

I chuckled.

"Yeah right."

I stand, saluted the doctor, and walked off. Now, to enjoy myself.

I walk amongst the other pirates, enjoying the experiences. I stayed away from adult drinks, but sticked with the dancers, the storytellers, the singers, the fighters, the jokers. I would spend time with one group, before moving onto the next. I avoided my crew for the most part. I would get to them later. My internal clock was swiftly counting down, but I refused to let that distract me from the great time I was having.

It was almost three hours until my time to leave when a stroke of luck hit. Jinbe was the first to yawn and put down his tankard.

"Well, us fishmen have a long swim ahead of us to get back to Fishman Island. We had better go."

Ivankov was the second.

"Yeehaw, candies let's pack up."

Luffy frowned.

"You don't have to."

Law shrugged, standing and shouldering his wicked sword.

"Yes Luffy-ya, we have invaded your ship long enough. Heart Pirates, let's go."

Hancock had to be dragged away by her sisters to their ship. Shanks grinned as he clapped Luffy on the shoulder.

"Yeah we will sail out too."

Sabo nodded, wiping his lips carefully with a napkin.

"I will too little brother."

Luffy sighed.

"Fine. Thank you for all your help."

The pirates and revolutionaries all boarded thier ships. We all waved goodbye, and it was a happy meaningful experience.

All right, now that it is just us I can relax with my own crew. Three hours left.


	25. Argument

**This chapter is dedicated to an anonymous guest who reviewed for Faith. They gave me the idea anyway. So there is going to be a bonus chapter just like last time. I'm warning you though, it will probably take awhile to come out. Please be patient. **

All of the crew gathered on the deck with a small picnic supplied by Sanji, who has recovered now that he has no women to gawk at. I settled down with a content sigh, nibbling the food and sipping some milk. The sun was shining, the sea was calm, and I was surrounded by my friends. Yep, absolutely perfect.

"Franky?"

The cyborg glanced at me while refilling his cola.

"Yes sis?"

I gave him a thumbs up.

"Great job during the war. You were an amazing help."

Franky stood up and did a little dance.

"Ow, super Rose-sis."

I laugh and sit down next to Usopp and Brook. Now, what to do about this? I want to take good memories back right? Might as well refresh my memory.

"Yo Robin, can you tell me the lost history?"

Robin looked up from her book, interested.

"Again Rose? You haven't memorized it by now?"

I smile at her.

"No, not yet. Please."

Robin put aside her book, calmly took a sip of her drink and started telling me the entire contents of the last ponyglyph. I listen, trying hard to remember everything. I had to take everything I possibly could back to my world. To do that, I am going to review the accomplishments, the dreams completed by my friends.

Once Robin finished, me commenting and hanging onto her every word, I smiled at her.

"Thank you Robin."

I turn to Nami.

"Yo Nami, can I see your world map?"

Nami smiled, tossing me a tangerine.

"Yeah sure."

She stood, walking off. I turn to Brook.

"Yo Brook, can you play a song?"

The skeleton saluted.

"Of course Rose-san."

He starts a lively melody that I sway to. Zoro is chugging a barrel of beer and Luffy is stealing food. Sanji was about to kick him when I leapt up, intervention already underway.

"Sanji, you are going to still going to have that restaurant in the All Blue?"

Sanji cooed, a blush coming to his cheeks.

"Of course Rose-swan."

I ate a little bit of Nami's tangerine, grinning at it's juicy goodness. I made sure to keep an eye on Luffy to make sure he didn't try to steal it. Chopper is dancing across the deck with Usopp, chopsticks firmly in their noses. I sigh at their antics. They never learn.

"Here Rose."

Nami laid the map down in front of me. I don't dare touch Nami's treasure, but instead look at it carefully. The map was drawn so carefully, so detailed it was more accurate then our own world map. I trace the Strawhats route. Nami had even drawn Skypiea on the map. I smile.

"You guys remember coming onto the Grand Line, meeting Laboon?"

Luffy nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep, he destroyed my favorite seat, but I forgave him."

Nami shook her head.

"Seriously, that was insane."

Usopp sat down, also looking at the map.

"Ah, whiskey peak. That was where we met Vivi."

Zoro grumbled something about bounty hunters, and I grinned. Nami pointed to another island.

"That's Little Garden."

Sanji and Zoro glanced at each other, and I could tell they were remembering their argument. Robin cocked her head.

"Isn't that where I met you all?"

Usopp shook his head.

"No Robin, you met us before that to tell us not to go there."

Nami glanced at Zoro.

"This baka almost chopped off his feet."

Zoro shrugged.

"If it would get me free."

I sigh. Reckless as ever.

Slowly, the entire story of One Piece unfolded out, as we followed the trail that they had left. We told of experiences of gaining new crewmates, of fighting new enemies, of interesting and cool things. We even went back to the East Blue where Luffy gained Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji, telling the other members how they met Luffy.

We talked about good and bad, telling of personal tories like Nami's slavery to Arlong, Robin's history of the world government, Sanji's starving, and Usopp's duel with Luffy. We talked about how we defeated everyone we came across.

Then we started talking about the new world, how we challenged the Yonko, and this time I definetly knew what I was talking about because I had lived it. We talked about achieving our dreams.

Zoro fighting Mihawk, Sani founding a restaurant on the All Blue, hiring only the best cooks to work there. Chopper becoming the best docor, how the Sunny was now the most known ship on the seas, even more then the Oro Jackson. How Robin found the ponyglyphs, how Nami drew the world map, and how I became the best woman fighter in the world. How Brook we reunited with Laboon, Usopp going to Elbaf, and of course Luffy becoming the pirate king.

I took questions also, within reason, about other crewmates. I had seen One Piece in its entirety, I could tell different points of view that the others didn't get to see. I was mostly asked about Luffy and the war, but I only answered when Luffy wanted me to.

We wasted an hour like that, laughing at old jokes, remembering old stories. No, not old stories, reality. In my world, One Piece is just a story. Here, it is reality, the weaving of these lives together, and I was lucky enough to be a part of it. It was probably the best hour of my life.

After an hour, I excuse myself, saying I needed the bathroom, which was partly true. I wandered the ship, going into every room, remembering everything that had happened in these rooms. I patted my bed, my closet in the girls room, knowing that I would never see them again. I took my time, but it only took thirty minutes. I didn't go to the crow's nest, yet, but I would later.

Now, I am going to leave soon. Should I tell them that I won't be coming back? We shall see, I will tell them closer to time so they don't flip out on me. The longer I keep it from them, the happier they will be for the little bit.

I returned to my group of friends, sitting and eating again. Robin spoke.

"Rose, are you leaving today?"

I pause in my eating, glancing at her.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

She giggled.

"You alway act like this when you are about to leave."

True, I guess I do. I sigh sadly.

"Yeah, in about an hour and a half."

Instead of the tears and sobbing I expected, everyone smiled at me. Luffy raised his tankard.

"That's all right, Rose will come back, right Rose?"

Oh no. This is bad. I would have been fine if they teared up, but if they expect me to come back, that could be really bad. What happens if they get in a situation, but don't do anything because they expect me to come save them? No, I have to nip this in the bud now, or they could be sitting in cells forever, or worse, waiting for a rescue that would never come. I have to tell them.

"Well, about that."

Everyone froze, staring at me. This is why I was going to wait until I was leaving. I bowed my head, staring at a single blade of grass.

"I will never come back here. This is my last time."

Silence. Not a single word. Wow this blade of grass is interesting. It's green and pointy and-

"Wait, are you serious?"

"What!"

"Why didn't you tell us Rose-swan?"

Ah, there we go. I glance up at them.

"I knew you would act like this."

Luffy, for once completely serious, asked.

"How do you know?"

I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.

"I um, well you see."

Rose you're babbling again. Shut up and tell.

"The thing that brings me here and takes me away told me."

Robin raised in eyebrow.

"Really? It spoke to you?"

Chopper leapt at me, tears in his eyes.

"Don't leave Rose!"

I hug the little doctor, and then lay him on my lap, petting his head softly, knowing this calmed the little reindeer.

"Yes, I made a decision and it kind of told me that because of that, this had to be my last time here."

I sigh, hoping that would be enough to satify the crew. Franky slammed his forearms together.

"Yo Rose-sis, you can't just do that."

Luffy narrowed his eyes.

"What was the decision?"

Of course Luffy has to ask. I tense, shaking me head.

"Nothing."

Luffy and Zoro glanced at each other. Nami folded her arms firmly.

"That's not fair Rose."

I sigh, leaning my head against my hand.

"Yes it is. You don't have to know. It's not important."

I wasn't going to tell because it was like Thriller Bark and Zoro, they don't have to know. It wasn't important for them to know that I decided to stay to make sure my crew was back together again. Zoro suddenly asked.

"Hold on a second, is that what you were talking about?"

I cock my head at him. What is he rambling about? Everyone stared at him. Luffy asked.

"What Zoro?"

Zoro's one eye widened, and I realized he knew.

"No Rose, tell me you didn't."

Wait, how could he have known? He was asleep...wasn't he. I asked.

"Wait, weren't you asleep?"

Zoro shook his head.

"Light sleeper remember."

Brook interrupted.

"Zoro-san, what did Rose-san do?"

Zoro stared daggers at me.

"She made a deal with that thing. She sacrificed her future trips here to stay one more day."

And there it was, all out in the open. I was ready for the cries of stupid and idiot, but everyone was silent. I saw a few eyes soften in understanding, and my decision was accepted. One however, wasn't going to accept it.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

Zoro was ticked, more so then usual. I take a deep breath calmly.

"Is it not obvious?"

Zoro hissed, his demon aura leaking out a little.

"You did it for me didn't you?"

He leapt up.

"You baka, I would have been fine. I would have made it through."

I twitched slightly.

"Tell me Zoro, have you ever been tortured by Sadi-chan?"

Everyone stiffened. No one knew what had happened to me in that room before on our previous adventure to Impel Down, and no one had asked. Zoro stiffened as well.

"No, but-"

"Let me tell you what it is like then. She is mean, nasty, and sadistic. Those are probably nice compared to what she actually is. She enjoys pain and despair, and her main goal is to make you scream your throat raw, and she enjoys it."

Zoro snorted.

"I would have been fine."

I leapt up now, anger and fire spilling into my voice. Once again, Zoro doesn't understand.

"No you wouldn't have. She was going to take you, but I volunteered. Usually I wouldn't worry about you Zoro, but for goodness sakes you are injured."

Zoro stepped forward, and I was almost intimidated by him.

"This is nothing, just a scratch."

I clenched my fist.

"No Zoro, you died in the war, that is not a scratch."

I heard several gasps and Zoro actually twitched this time, almost a flinch, but he ignored it.

"So what? I would have survi-"

"Zoro she would have taken you to that room, taken off your bandages, lovingly snipped all of your stitches and laughed as you bled to death. It doesn't take much to kill you in your condition, and she wouldn't have cared. You are an infamous pirate. She would ahve killed you and not cared in the slightest."

Zoro shook his head.

"Luffy would have come. He did."

I snarled.

"Sadi-chan came five minutes after I made that deal. If I wasn't there, she would have taken you instead. In fact, she wanted to, but I interfered. She would have probably dragged the torture out, but it would have taken her at most an hour to kill you. You would have died. Who the heck cares if I come back and the crew is missing one of its members. Do you know how guilty I would be, how these guys would blame me? There is no point coming back to a crew incomplete. It would not be the same."

I stepped forward, getting in Zoro's face.

"Besides, you are asking me to go back on being a Strawhat. No matter what, under any circumstances, are we supposed to abandon nakama. Never."

Zoro didn't move, but I saw the subtle shift in posture, like he wanted to back away form me, but he didn't. He hissed.

"Don't you see, you are abandoning your nakama now. What if we need you in the future and you can't come back. That is abandoning us."

Point one for Zoro. That was low. I heard Snaji protest as narrowed my eyes at him.

"I am not abandoning you. I am trusting you."

Zoro blinked.

"Trust?"

I gesture to the crew.

"You all are perfectly strong by yourselves. You don't need me to help you out of situations. You have lived without my help before, you can do it again. You will be fine, because you are the Strawhat pirates."

Zoro crossed his arms stubbornly.

"This time we didn't need you? If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have gotten Luffy 't be stupid, of course we need you."

"You can survive without me."

"It was still a stupid decision to make."

I mirrored the action of crossing my arms.

"What? Making a decision that could possibly hurt a person for a nakama? Where have I heard that before? Every single person on this crew has done it Zoro. It is a strawhat trait."

My eyes flick to Luffy.

"Luffy, would you have still gone to Impel Down and Marineford to save Ace if you knew how injured you would be afterwards?"

Luffy looked confused and shook his head.

"No, I had to save Ace."

I glance at Robin.

"Were you thinking about saving your nakama when you gave yourself up to CP9?"

Robin nodded.

"Yes."

I ask.

"Nami, you were trying to save Usopp when you pretended to kill him and stab your own hand right?"

Nami nodded, fingering her hand gingerly.

"Yes, I had to save him."

I glare at Zoro and step on my tiptoes, whispering in his ear.

"And you don't call your own decision at Thriller Bark reckless and saving nakama? Don't you dare critisize me when you have done the exact same thing."

Zoro stiffened. Point one to me, tie game. We both stare at each other before Zoro snorts, stepping back.

"Fine, whatever."

He walks off, climbing the crows nest with agility not of a man who was as wounded as he was. As soon as he dissappears, I drop my anger. Oh my gosh, Zoro makes me feel guilty for choosing like I did. I sighed, sitting back down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for all that to happen."

Luffy ate some meat, not at all fazed.

"No, I understand Rose. Thank you for thinking of him. He doesn't do it himself, so I am grateful that you made that decision."

I notice the slight tears in his eyes, but he shakes his head, clearing them. Nami pats my shoulder.

"No, you did the right thing. There was no good choice anyway."

I glance up at the crows nest before standing.

"I'm going to go talk to him."

Robin grabbed my elbow, shaking her head.

"Leave him alone Rose."

I shake my head back. Zoro had always been there when I was upset, its only fair for me to do the same.

"Nah, I got to bug him."

I walk over, grabbing the ladder and hesitating. Hopefully I can mend the wrongs before I have to leave. A little over an hour left now.


	26. Departure

**Last official chapter everyone, not counting bonus. Thank you all for reading, and hopefully enjoying my stories. All your love is greatly appreciated.**

I climbed the ladder carefully, trying not to make a noise. I wanted to kind of sneak up on the swordsman. I pushed gently against the trapdoor and frowned. That jerk blocked it, locking me out. Well Mr. Smartie pants, there is more then one way to skin a cat.

I decended the ladder until I was even with the boon. I crawl across like a cat, grabbing my ropes. After several storms and shipwide games of tag, I had mastered the system of ropes in the mast and sails. I climbed up one rope that would lead me to a certain window, one I knew was beside the usual napping place of the swordsman.

I crawled up until I hauled myself up to the windowsill. I peeked into the room, slowly easing the window open. Zoro is sitting by the wall, arms crossed and eye closed. He looked relaxed except for the rigidness of his posture. Smiling, I landed lightly on the ground. I tensed when Zoro sighed.

"You know you can't sneak up on me right?"

I sat down next to him, crossing my legs.

"I wouldn't have to if you let me in the normal way. Come on Zoro, you know I wouldn't give up just because you locked me out."

Zoro sighed again.

"I had hoped."

I chuckled, before getting serious. My nakama was distracting me from my original objective.

"Zoro, come on. I leave in like an hour. It would be totally the worst thing ever if I leave and we are on bad standings."

Zoro's shoulders relaxed and he opened his eye to look at me. There was a hint of sadness in his eye.

"That's why you were so angry at me."

I cock my head. What the heck is he talking about? Zoro stared at the floor.

"In Impel Down, when you asked why I jumped to get you. If I hadn't jumped, you wouldn't have had to make that decision."

I sighed, leaning my head back against the wall.

"No, not nessecarily. Luffy would have come to rescue me anyway, and he could have gotten captured again for nothing because I wasn't there. It was a good thing you did."

Zoro didn't look too convinced. I laughed lightly, elbowing him.

"Come on Zoro, lighten up. It was bound to happen eventually."

"But it is my fault."

I shake my head, smiling.

"Nope. I had to stop coming here eventually. I'm just glad it wasn't for a petty reason. I've had just about enough adventures to last a lifetime. I belong in my world, not here-"

"Liar, you belong here with us."

I sigh, smiling fondly.

"Again, it's time for me to stay one or the other. I fulfilled both of my dreams. I don't need to come here anymore."

Zoro grabbed my wrist.

"Stop Rose. I know you are sad about leaving too. You don't need to hide it from me."

I froze. I thought I was doing a pretty good job myself. I shrug.

"I'm always sad when I leave though. I would love to stay, but I got to go. It isn't your fault, it is mine and my decision alone. I just want you to know that."

I hugged my knees.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you too."

Zoro snorted.

"No, I deserved it. I shouldn't have been so angry."

Zoro bowed his head, eye closed.

"I don't want you to leave though. You might not think we need you, but we do."

I laughed.

"No, you would probably stay alive longer. You won't have to jump in front of any bullets anyway."

Zoro opened his eye, and for once, the swordsman's eye is soft.

"You not being here is way worse."

I grin, sidling in front of him. Calmly, I place my palm over his one operational eye.

"Just because you can't see me, doesn't mean I'm not here."

Zoro relaxed slightly. I leaned forward, placing my forehead against his.

"I will always be watching over you. No matter what."

Zoro slowly reached up, looping his arms around my back and pulling me forward into an embrace.

I tensed slightly, because Zoro maybe many things, embracer he is not. I relax though, smiling into his shoulder.

"You know it's true though. You all are strong. I believe in you all to conquer anything the World Government throws at you."

I felt something drip onto my back, and I almost tense. What? Is Zoro...I smile fondly.

"You big softie."

Zoro shook his head into the crook of my neck.

"Who's fault is that?"

I laughed.

"It better not be mine. I didn't want this to be all sappy and stuff."

I just stayed where I was, not moving or trying to get out of the swordsman's grip. I didn't say anything either. Don't confront, just be there to listen.

"I don't want you to leave."

"Sorry."

I'm not used to this. I'm not used to my foundation crumbling. I don't like it. Operation cheer Zoro up is now a go.

Zoro slowly loosened his hold on me and I leaned back. Despite everything, his eyes were dry and nothing looked out of the ordinary. Now, what to do about this. Oh I know.

I can't help the wide mischievous grin crossing my face as I plan ahead. Zoro narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like that look."

I just giggle.

"Hee hee, why would you say that?"

Zoro gulped, a small look of curiousity and fear crossing his face.

"And I definitely don't like that laugh. What are you up to?"

I leaned forward, getting within an inch of his face. I stick my tongue out playfully as I say as fake innocently as possible.

"Nothing."

He leaned back, folding his arms.

"Yeah right."

I leaned back also, falling into a crouch and making sure my hand brushed his knee. I yelled joyously.

"Tag, you are it!"

Then I was gone, leaping out the still open window to grab my rope system and shimmy down to the deck below. I was about halfway down when I heard Zoro bellow.

"Rose!"

I chuckled, falling the last couple of feet to land softly on the grass. I knew it would take at least ten seconds to unlock the crow's nest, and that gave me plenty of time to get out of there.

Everyone was still eating but they were looking at me strangely. Luffy asked, his mouth full of food.

"What's going on?"

I kept an eye on the crow's nest as my eyes alighted with battle fire. Time to start the old war up again. What an amazing way to spend my last hour.

"Zoro is it for tag."

It was like I said it was the apocolypse. Everyone took one second to glance at each other before they all leapt up, running around screaming in absolute chaos, well Usopp, Luffy, Chopper, and Brook anyway. Nami sighed, dragging one hand down her face.

"Seriously Rose? Why him first?"

I shrugged.

"Felt right."

Usopp ran across the deck waving his arms in the air.

"Zoro's it!"

Sanji swept all the dishes from the lawn into the kitchen in two seconds flat. Everyone was quite accustomed to my random starts of shipwide tag. Robin chuckled.

"Same rules Rose?"

My eyes glinted dangerously. If I'm leaving, I'm doing it in style.

"Nope. Go all out. You can use your devil fruit, but only if you ar running from the person it."

Chopper suddenly ran up, looking angry.

"Rose, you can't run remember? I told you I would have to restrain you."

I pat the little doctor on the head.

"Come on Chopper. I leave in like an hour. Please, just one more game."

Chopper sighed, looking conflicted.

"Ok, just tell me if you are feeling lightheaded."

"Rose!"

Zoro landed on the deck, his one eye looking dangerous. I fell into a comfortable wide stance, ready to sprint to either side. I grinned.

"You sure you want to challenge me Zoro?"

Zoro paused. He was well aware of my mastery of this game. I don't give him a chance to come and get me, instead I bolt for the other end of the ship.

I heard Zoro right behind me as I took the craziest path I could, diving under railings, leaping steps and juking the swordsman's seacrching fingers, until I ran around the mast and dodged Usopp, who was hiding from us. Zoro wasn't so lucky.

I laughed as I turned to see both men lying in a heap.

"That's what you get."

Zoro groaned.

"All right, you win."

Usopp leapt up, crying.

"I'm going to win!"

Robin called.

"Usopp is it."

Franky laughed, slamming his stars together.

"Yo, super!"

Brook sprinted across the lawn.

"Yohohohohoho."

Usopp ran toward Nami, who ran away screaming. I hopped back and forth on my toes, ready to switch speeds in the spanse of a second. Luffy landed next to me from swinging in the riggings. He pouted.

"Hey, you should be handicapped Rose."

I flicked my ponytail back, grinning wildly.

"Oh most definitely not. I'm injured and there is less blood in my body. I am plenty handicapped."

I glance from him back to the playing field to see Nami tag Chopper, who turned into his human point. Uh oh, he looks like he's after me. With a crazy grin, I take off sprinting.

We spend the next hour playing tag. It proved a great distraction from my sadness of leaving. It was the most fun I had had in a long time, injuries excluded. I once again proved my expertise of the game, never getting caught because of my willingness to go places and do things to escape.

We really did go out for this game. Half of the ship was destroyed in twenty minutes. Franky took short breaks to fix up the ship a little to keep it together. So we continued, and everyone seemed so happy, enjoying themselves. I don't know if they were doing it for my sake, or if they were actually having fun.

Sanji had just tagged Zoro and he was chasing after me when I hit the five minute mark. I abruptly stopped running, and Zoro cannoned into me, grabbing me to keep me on my feet.

"Tag? What's wrong?"

I sigh.

"Five minutes left."

Everyone gathered around me, forming a circle. I offered a small smile. I can't believe my adventures with these wonderful friends is over. No, not friends. Family. A family that fought together, bled together, shed tears of sadness and joy together. We were no longer friends. I was essentially saying goodbye to my second family.

Oh right, I suppose I should make it official. Hiding my sadness behind a strained smile, I salute.

"Yo, captain, permission to leave the crew?"

Those words have the exact opposite effect of the words of Luffy those years ago of me to join the crew. I think I might have died a little inside. Luffy crossed his arms.

"Nope."

I stiffened.

"What? But I won't come back here anymore."

Luffy shook his head.

"Nope, no matter where you are, you will always be a Strawhat pirate. You will always be my nakama, remember?"

I blink in surprise, before my smile grows.

"Thank you."

He allowed me to keep my name. Thank you many times Luffy.

"I'm sorry I can't protect you anymore captain. I will miss doing that."

Nami is scrubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I will miss you Rose."

Even Robin has some tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, you were like another sister to us."

Usopp and Chopper were hugging each other sobbing.

"Don't go Rose. Play more tag with us."

"Yeah, and help me with my medicine."

Sanji spun around, tears flying dramatically.

"Oh Rose-swan, you can't leave this world. I would die."

I shake my head. Zoro murmured.

"Who will I train with?"

Brook played a chord on his violin.

"And sing beautifully with me Rose-san."

Franky is weeping uncontrollably.

"Rose-sis, please don't go."

Luffy sniffled, big crocodile tears sliding down his cheeks and I can tell he is about to start sobbing.

"Rose, you..."

I swallow the burning in my eyes barely as I smile kindly.

"I believe in you all. You just have to have adventures without me. You will be fine, I promise. I will always be watching you all succeed. Please don't cry."

Don't because then I won't be able to help crying myself. Three minutes. I have a little time left. I lean down, patting the deck.

"Thank you Sunny. Take care of them."

I stand, drawing my weapon. Something that had been at my side since I joined. I held it once more, memorizing its feel and weight, before tossing it to Zoro.

"Here, a keepsake. Keep it in the crows nest again."

Zoro nods, keeping his head bowed, but I see the subtle trembling in his shoulders. Luffy scrubbed at his eyes.

"You won't forget us, right Rose?"

I laughed.

"Forget you? Are you joking? I would never."

I need to fix this. I don't want them to be crippled because of my departure. I didn't want to cause such a mess. I take a deep breath. Yes, that would be perfect.

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
>Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,<br>Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
>Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho."<p>

Everyone freezes, staring at me. I glance at Brook, smiling while singing, hoping he gets the message. He does, raising his violin and started playing the actual music. With a reference, my previous wobbly pitch focused on the correct key and tones.

"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
>Umikaze kimakase namimakase<br>Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu  
>Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta.<p>

Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo  
>DON to icchou utao, funade no uta<br>Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete  
>Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri."<p>

No one joins in, but I feel someone grab me from behind in a sweeping hug, followed quickly by everyone. Everyone is still crying, I felt their tears drench me, but I kept singing, hoping to give them some sort of solace before I leave. I sing as beautiful as I could, more beautiful then I have ever sang before.

"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
>Warera kaizoku, umi watteku<br>Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo  
>Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro<p>

Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni  
>Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase<br>Okubyoukaze ni fukarerya saigo  
>Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi"<p>

Oh man, this is much harder then I thought. Franky is grabbing everyone, Luffy is hugging me from the front, Zoro by my back. Brook has stopped playing violin, one hand resting on the top of my head. Robin and Nami take my arms, while Chopper is hugging my leg. Usopp is grabbing my hands with Sanji, who is calmly but tearfully smoking a cigarette. Just like the second time I left, they surround me with love and affection. I bite back a sob. No, you are supposed to be cheering them up.

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
>Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,<br>Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
>Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,<p>

Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
>Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume<br>Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo  
>Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo<p>

Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
>DON to icchou utao, unaba no uta<br>Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo  
>Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi"<p>

Oh man, I can't keep it together. I just can't. I am literally getting my feels punched, trampled, and killed right now. I finally allow tears leak out of my eyes as I bow my head into Luffy's shoulder, whispering.

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
>Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,<br>Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
>Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho."<p>

I finish and it is absolutely silent on the ship, in grief and parting. I felt the grips on me grab me tighter, holding on. Thirty seconds. Say what I have to say before I leave. One more.

"Thank you."

I felt many around me stiffen.

"Thank you for allowing me to join your crew, to train with you, fight with you, protect you, laugh with you, cry with you. Thank you for allowing me to travel at your sides in your adventures and quests to accomplishing your dreams."

Because in the end, that's what it is. I am an alien in this world, and have been given four chances that other One Piece fans could only write about. I was thanking the crew, but also the force for bringing me here.

I look up, focusing on the different touches.

Sunny, who has done nothing but carry us my entire journey. How I used her for training, tag, and lived on her, my home away from home.

Brook. I will miss his skull jokes and puns, and his playing to get me to sleep on hard to sleep nights. I will miss composing and singing with him.

Franky, I will miss bothering him working and taking cola breaks with him. I will miss his bombastic ways and weapons.

Robin. I will miss her big sisterly ways, and her history lessons. I will miss her being a teacher, a guide, and mentor.

Chopper. I will miss the loving little doctor, helping him bandage and make medicine, and laughing while dismissing his orders.

As I think, I quickly feel the tears shed of their own accord. Oh gosh no, please hold it together. Twenty seconds. keep it together until then.

Sanji. I will miss his overly romantic ways, and his protection of my food against Luffy's wondering hands. I will miss him giving me the best food, allowing me to help cook in his kitchen.

Usopp. I will miss the shooting games, the games of tag he helped play with me, the seakings we caught together. Definitely miss that.

Nami. I will miss her tangerines, her niceness despite her prickly demenor, and how we connected and had deep girly talks. She was my Bff on the crew, girlwise anyway. I will miss our nightmares, our comfort, our fun.

No, I can't. Ten seconds.

Zoro. I will miss our training sessions, our naps together. I will miss his silent encouragement, his help when I need it, his few but much needed words. I will miss his completion to me in fights as he is my rock, his undying devotion to protecting me at any lengths. I will miss the swordsman deeply my heart aches.

Luffy. I will miss my rambunctious captain. I will miss our deal of him eating meat and me vegetables. I will miss our talks of the small times he was insecure. I will miss him swinging from the masts, playing tag, being simply Luffy. I will miss his fights, his haki, his rubber, everything about him. I will miss protecting him.

I feel myself dissolve and sink into the embrace of my friends.

"Thank you."

That did it. Luffy started sobbing.

"Baka, we are supposed to be thanking you."

I shake my head, wiping my tears. The last face they see of me will not be of pain and sadness, but of joy. That's how I want to be remembered. So I smile as wide as I can.

"Take care, my dear nakama."

I focused on all of them for a split second, before they dissappeared and I was back in the comforts of my own bedroom, at eleven o'clock.

I promptly turned over, my mind trying to pull back the One Piece world, but it was too late. It was gone forever.

I curled into a miserable ball, and didn't move for hours. I shed tears, I reminisced, I laughed. I remembered my nakama. I will always remember them.

Now time to stop moping. I am a Strawhat after all. I stand, walking over and draggin my hand over the framed note, the one I kept from a little over a year now, of when I first went to that world.

I clenched my fist. Luffy didn't kick me out of the crew. I am still a Strawhat, by name and therefore by practice. I have to carry all the qualities and lessons I learned there and bring it into my world.

I have to be brave here too.


End file.
